La Última Guerra de la Humanidad Hiatus
by RedSS
Summary: AU. La humanidad llevaba dos siglos y medio de guerras continuas a lo largo del globo. Cuando finalmente se ha realizado una paz, el mundo sobrenatural es descubierto. Esto ha llevado a un boom científico, pero también a nuevos temores. Y con la reciente guerra, la gente se pregunta por los que los vigilaban. Entonces, la guerra vuelve a reclamar su lugar.
1. Un Mundo en Ruinas y Fuego

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, un saludo grande a toda la comunidad de DxD que este leyendo esto. Antes que nada, es probable que muchos piensen que este es el típico fic de que los sobrenaturales (o solo los demonios) se revelan a la humanidad y la atacan, y bla bla bla. Pues la verdad, para ser sincero, no tengo idea de cómo resultara esto, así que los invito a leer una vez que empiece. Otra cosa es que será una línea de tiempo alternativa en nuestro mundo, una diseñada por mí y con grandes divergencias (o no tan grandes) a nuestra línea de tiempo. Debido a eso colocare algunos (ejem ejem, muchos) datos respecto a lo que paso respecto a la Tierra hasta el punto en el que encuentran a los seres sobrenaturales. Sin más los invito a leer.**

 **Como nota aparte e importante, el tratado de paz de las facciones se firmó en por allá en 1930.**

 **No soy dueño de DxD, solo de los personajes originales y mi línea de tiempo.**

 **Prologo**

" **Un Mundo en Ruinas y Fuego"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muchos recuerdan a la humanidad como una raza guerrera, que su fascinación es pelear y demostrar su superioridad. Seguramente puedo asegurar esto luego de los dos siglos y medio que han ocurrido hasta ahora. Nuestro mundo está hecho trizas, destrozado, en llamas, y lleno de fosas comunes por doquier. Y solo porque la raza humana lo ha querido hacer. Pero dejémonos de divagar y acompáñenme a ver qué es lo que ha sucedido en las últimas dos edades de nuestra historia, que son la edad contemporánea y la actual edad de las guerras.

 **1760:** _Un hecho insólito ocurrió en ese año. Los reinos de Francia y Prusia, en constante conflicto por la posesión de Alsacia-Lorena, firmaron un acuerdo para ser un solo país. Ese día pasaría a la historia como el día en que se creó una nueva potencia, quizá la más poderosa que jamás había existido._

 **1764:** _Austria-Hungria, fuertemente golpeada por la oleada de nacionalismo e independencias en sus territorios, decide unirse a la emergente potencia mundial. A pesar de los sucesos de los Balcanes, aún conservaba Hungría y los estados italianos, además de Viena._

 **1770:** _El nuevo imperio, bautizado como "Imperio de Europa" debido a sus vastos dominios en el viejo continente, realiza una guerra de corta duración para anexarse Polonia, alegando diversos motivos. Polonia pierde su autonomía y se convierte en un territorio más del Imperio._

 **1771:** _Polonia gana la guerra por su independencia. Ese mismo año es anexada por el Imperio Ruso._

 **1775:** _Polonia es dividida entre ambos imperios. (La división es la del tratado germano-soviético de la Segunda Guerra Mundial). Finlandia consigue independencia, aunque con su territorio disminuido._

 **1776:** _Las 13 colonias se independizan y fundan la Republica Americana. La guerra dura hasta el final de la década._

 **1775-1807:** _Guerras de independencia latinoamericanas. Apoyados por los británicos, los países sudamericanos se independizaron de la corona española. Los centroamericanos lograron su independencia por otros medios de forma más temprana._

 **1793:** _Guerras de unificación italianas. Los estados italianos que permanecen libres son unidos mediante los esfuerzos militares y diplomáticos del Reino de las Dos Sicilias y Piamonte-Cerdeña._

 **1796-1799:** _Guerra entre México y la Republica de América. La republica se anexiona grandes partes de México, dejando al país con su frontera casi en su capital. La actividad de resistencia y guerrillas perdura hasta finales de la década, pero son eliminados mediante una fuerte represión._

 **1806-1808:** _Guerra de unificación Ibérica. España dejo de darle atención a las colonias frente a este nuevo escenario y le permitió a las colonias restantes ganar la libertad. La guerra, empezada por Portugal, termino con la cesión de este país a la corona española._

 **1810-1816:** _Guerra Europeo-Británica. Los británicos ofendieron de alguna manera no precisada a los continentales, quienes respondieron de forma agresiva. Esto llevo a la corona inglesa a declarar la guerra, la cual termino con la ocupación de las islas británicas y la anexión a la fuerza por parte de los europeos. Si bien la contienda fue viento en popa para los británicos al inicio, apenas se descuidaron los europeos desembarcaron en su isla y puso en evidencia el decadente ejército que poseía la corona._

 **1814-1815:** _Guerra ítalo-europea. Los italianos le declararon la guerra a los europeos para recuperar el control de los territorios mantenidos por el imperio. Tras una campaña de invierno y primavera, el imperio cedió los territorios para evitar una guerra por la espalda._

 **1816:** _Los imperios ruso y chino se unificaron militarmente, para seguirles de forma económica y política. A pesar del atraso tecnológico y político de ambos países, la llegada de algunos investigadores y científicos de occidente ayudaron enormemente al ahora país más grande de la Tierra._

 **1817:** _El "Imperio de Oriente" coloniza con éxito territorios remotos en la zona siberiana._

 **1817-1819:** _Guerra de Invierno. Finlandia, independizada hacia años, recibía el impacto del coloso oriental. El país, pese a resistir los embates, e ve obligado a ceder posiciones estratégicas en el Báltico._

 **1820-1824:** _Guerra civil italiana. Monárquicos contra republicanos. Norte contra sur. El Imperio de Europa apoya a los monárquicos, y termina anexionándose al norte del país._

 **1822-1833:** _Sucesión de guerras entre el Imperio Otomano y Grecia. El país balcánico es anexado por los turcos._

 **1838-1841:** _1° Guerra del Báltico. El imperio europeo, el coloso oriental, y la republica escandinava se enfrentan entre sí en esta guerra mayoritariamente naval. Apenas hay algunas acciones bélicas terrestres en las fronteras. La guerra termina en una tregua._

 **1840-1847:** _Guerras de anexión centroamericana. La republica de América decide "limpiar" la corrupta democracia de sus vecinos del sur, interviniendo militarmente en varias ocasiones. Muchos territorios terminan anexionados a los norteamericanos. En el último año de guerra, los países del norte de Sudamérica se unieron a la guerra para parar el avance nortino, lo cual es conseguido a la altura de Panamá._

 **1855-1862:** _2° Guerra del Báltico. Esta vez es ganada por Europa. L aguerra se desarrolló con una serie de batallas navales y desembarcos en diversos puntos._

 **1860:** _Guerra Ibérico-europea. Aprovechando la guerra, y buscando una posición estratégica de defensa, la Confederación Ibérica le declaro la guerra al imperio y realizo un rápido avance por las regiones cercanas a los pirineos en Francia. Pese a eso, las reservas de la región gala pudieron empujarlos de vuelta a su territorio, para finalmente llegar las reservas del resto de los territorios e invadir la nación ibérica. El imperio se anexo la península._

 **1900-1916:** _1° Guerra Mundial. El Imperio de Europa, aliado a los escandinavos y a los japoneses, se enfrentó a la alianza de Corea y el imperio Oriental. La republica Americana se unió al poco tiempo del lado europeo, creando un verdadero caos. Los otomanos se aliaron con los orientales, añadiendo más leña al fuego. Durante la guerra Japón fue anexado por los chinos, pero al finalizar los orientales perdieron regiones claves en el Báltico y en Polonia._

 **1914-1917:** _La India le declaro la guerra al imperio oriental para ganar algo de territorio, para terminar en una guerra de desgaste. Termino en una tregua._

 **1919-1928:** _Sudamérica, unida militar y económicamente, pero no políticamente, comienza un programa de colonización masiva en el sur y centro de África. Este es realizado para contrarrestar la gran cantidad de efectivos necesarios para equipararse a otras potencias._

 **1942-2014:** _2° Guerra Mundial. Comenzada entre el Imperio de Europa y el Imperio de Oriente, rápidamente se extendió a todo el globo. Los europeos mantienen una guerra móvil contra los orientales, quienes durante la guerra hicieron una transición a un gobierno comunista, mientras que los europeos se mantuvieron con una monarquía parlamentaria de orientación conservadora militarista. Los norteamericanos le declararon la guerra a los europeos y realizaron un desembarco en Irlanda, capturando la isla, y en Gran Bretaña, solo para ser expulsados en media años debido a las dificultados de cruzar el Atlántico. Luego de eso, los americanos se dirigieron al oriente, donde lograron liberar Japón de los orientales, mas no lograron liberar a Corea. Japón declaro su neutralidad, aunque re-creo sus fuerzas armadas, mientras los americanos se dirigían al sudeste asiático y Oceanía, donde Indonesia, Australia y Nueva Zelanda se declararon aliados suyos, y desde donde mantienen una guerra móvil marítima, terrestre y aérea contra los orientales. En busca de recursos, los norteamericanos invadieron el Caribe (parcialmente bajo su control) y se lo arrebataron a los sudamericanos, quienes les declararon la guerra. La república, que esperaba esto, movilizo las tropas en la frontera y ocupo Colombia y penetro en Venezuela (donde ocupo la mitad del país) y Ecuador (también solo la mitad) antes de ser frenada, transformando la contienda a una guerra de desgaste a favor de los nortinos por su tecnología. Diversos países en Medio Oriente se aliaron con distintas facciones, lo que llevo la guerra a ese rincón del mundo también. África estaba con colonias de múltiples naciones, por lo que el continente entero se transformó en una guerra de posiciones asiladas entre sí. Los nórdicos se mantuvieron al margen lo que pudieron, pero la guerra lo termino alcanzando, y entraron en un conflicto de desgate contra los orientales mientras se aliaban con los europeos. La paz se firmó en Febrero del 2010._

Sorprendente, ¿no? Tan solo en la última guerra murieron cientos de millones de personas, aunque por lo menos la mayoría era militar. Después de la década de los '50, se realizó un tratado que prohibía bombardear con aviación o artillería las ciudades que no fueran centros industriales bélicos, en previsión de una guerra larga. Motivo de esto, la tasa de muertes civiles disminuyo, y la raza humana pudo sobrevivir pese a estar destruyéndose mutuamente. Ya para el 2006 la guerra se había enfriado lo suficiente como para dar cabida numerosos experimentos científicos que antes, si bien se habían realizado, siempre era en números pequeños debido a la destinación de recursos para la guerra. Los avances en ingeniería y medicina, entre otros, ya grandes durante la guerra, se transformaron en auténticas proezas. Con solo algunas escaramuzas en el este de Europa y el Sudeste Asiático, la paz se firmó por fin. Nunca pensé que vería ese día llegar, a diferencia de muchos que nacieron, vivieron y murieron durante la guerra.

Vaya, me desvió del tema. Volviendo al punto, entre esos experimentos había uno que era de portales, usando fuerza para re direccionar vectores y bla bla bla, cosas científicas que no se de que se tratan. Debido al aumento de fondos y recursos a los experimentos, y al gran interés público y gubernamental de ponerlo en marcha, muchas naciones participaron en el proyecto. El resultado estuvo listo para Mayo del 2010, habiéndose comenzado en el 2000, y el primer equipo entró al portal con armas y con trajes anti radiación con tanques de oxígeno en Julio del mismo año.

Aquí comienza lo fantástico de la historia. No llegaron a otro planeta. Descubrieron ciudades, civilizaciones, seres que no deberían existir. Nosotros estábamos impresionados por lo que veíamos, y mandamos delegaciones diplomáticas conjuntas entre todas las naciones. Nos sorprendió saber que eran demonios, los mismos que aparecían en la Biblia cristiana. Ellos estaban sorprendidos también, pero porque habíamos logrado llegar a su mundo por nuestra cuenta. Luego comenzó un desarrollo increíblemente rápido. Los humanos tomamos contacto con cientos de criaturas mitológicas y sobrenaturales, a medida que nuestros portales fueron mejorados. Algunos grupos más bien selectos lograron dominar la magia, y luego adueñarse de ella, desarrollando la propia, variando según la región y gustos. El desarrollo más secreto entre todos los que tuvo la humanidad durante ese periodo, fue la creación de balas infundidas con el poder de matar seres sobrenaturales. Eran unas balas de plomo cualquiera, pero que llevaban al principio radiación adentro, luego diferentes materiales tóxicos que habían sido probados con diferentes seres sobrenaturales, que en secreto se ofrecieron a ayudarnos. También había salido a la luz el tema de los Sacred Gear, las Longinus, los sistemas de reencarnación de algunas especies, entre otros. Líderes mundiales se encontraron en reuniones con los dioses de distintas religiones, realizando tratados de beneficio mutuo. También aprendimos, por las buenas, que a los dragones no hay que molestarlos, mas que nada debido a su poder, su indiferencia, y en secreto al hecho de que aún no hay como combatirlos.

Luego vino la decadencia de las relaciones. Para el 2013, el mundo estaba empezando a asustarse por estos seres que desafiaban la lógica y la razón. Muchos se preguntaban que, si eran dioses, porque nunca se aparecieron durante los conflictos humanos. La primera respuesta fue que ellos estaban dentro de su propia guerra, por lo cual la ayuda era imposible. Sin embargo, al mes de hecho esa declaración, los servicios de inteligencia humanos lograron comprobar que el tratado de paz se había firmado en 1930, creando ahora reclamos con mayor volumen. Los seres sobrenaturales no tuvieron como defenderse de esas acusaciones y guardaron silencio, provocando un sisma entre estos y los humanos reencarnados. Ante las tensiones existentes, los seres sobrenaturales se mostraron más agresivos para enfrentar las demandas humanas, pero estos no se dejaron amedrantar. El punto culminante de las tensiones y el inicio de la guerra es considerado esa fatídica reunión en la ciudad de Berlín.

Una comitiva de demonios y ángeles caídos de rango medio había sido enviada a tratar con las tensiones en el lado humano. Ese fue otro signo de desprecio de los seres sobrenaturales, él ni siquiera presentar sus líderes en una reunión de gran importancia. La reunión transcurrió entre gritos e insultos, ya que la comitiva sobrenatural no quería ceder ninguna de las demandas humanas.

El punto de tensión culminante allí fue que un caído tomo del cuello del uniforme a un guardia y amenazó con matarlo allí mismo si seguían molestándolo. El soldado no se dejó amedrantar y lo desafió a hacerlo, pero los diplomáticos calmaron la situación y el caído dejo al guardia de pie. Sin embargo, tentad por demostrarles que eran superiores, creo una lanza de luz y le realizo un tajo en el estómago. Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia se apagó al ver las caras sonrientes y burlonas de los humanos. El caído comprendió demasiado tarde su error.

Habían caído en su trampa.

Como si estuvieran conectados, a toda la comitiva sobrenatural le resonó en su cabeza las palabras de Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos.

" _Recuerden esto siempre. De entre todas las razas, la más adaptable a la guerra siempre ha sido el ser humano._ "

Los 19 guardias humanos restantes levantaron sus armas de servicio, apuntando a los seres del pecado. Sus caras reflejaban distintas emociones, desde sonrisas burlonas a miradas concentradas de trabajo. Los seres sobrenaturales los observaron con la palabra _confusión_ en sus caras, ya que las balas de plomo no les podían hacer daño, o al menos no uo lo suficientemente grande como para ser tomado en serio. Como toda respuesta a una provocación hecho por un demonio frente a sus armas, el general ruso allí presente sonrió y dijo…

-Fuego.

Los múltiples destellos de 19 armas aparecieron varias veces a medidas que sus cargadores se vaciaban. Apenas las primeras balas impactaron los sobrenaturales se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Estaban haciendo mucho más daño de lo que deberían, y sentían algo expandirse y dañarlos desde dentro. En cuestión de meros segundos los soldados descargaron sus armas, y de la comitiva de 4 caídos y 5 demonios solo quedaban 1 caído y 2 demonios, uno de ellos apoyando sus brazos en el suelo y los otros dos a duras penas manteniéndose en pie. El demonio que quedaba en pie cerro los ojos pensando en que hacer, cuando escucho el distintivo sonido de pistolas siendo manipuladas. Abrió los ojos temerosos para encontrarse con los 19 soldados recargando sus armas y apuntando nuevamente en su dirección. Sacando energías de la desesperación, murmuro un "esto no quedara impune" y creo un círculo mágico que los saco de allí. Tras unos momentos, y luego de atender al compañero herido, los guardias y dirigentes saltaron en risas y abrazos, para luego divulgar el video. Y junto a eso anunciaban:

- _¡Debido a los actos de agresión del mundo sobrenatural al humano, las naciones del mundo se juntan aquí para decirle a todos sus ciudadanos, que la Tierra le declara la guerra al mundo sobrenatural!_

.

.

.

¿Interesante? Esa es la versión según los datos de lo que paso. En la práctica, la agresión del caído fue algo más fuerte, y la respuesta humana fue dejarlos como colador. Es cierto que escaparon solo 3, pero solo uno llegaría a contarlo al mundo sobrenatural, y tampoco pasaría de ese día. Es casi chistoso, de hecho.

En vez de tele transportarse al inframundo, solo lo hicieron a un callejón cercano. Una patrulla de la policía militar que mantenía vigilado el sector los descubrió, y siendo comunicadas todas las unidades de los acontecido en la sala de reuniones, abrieron fuego sobe ellos. Huyendo entre calles y callejones, dos de ellos murieron en la persecución, pudiendo solo 1 llegar al círculo de transporte pre hecho en un callejón lejano. Apenas lo cruzo, el dibujo fue garabateado para que no se pudiera usar más. Según los datos capturados durante la guerra, el demonio restante llego hasta la sala de los Maou, donde conto lo acontecido y murió desangrado.

Era Octubre del 2014, y los humanos habían declarado la guerra al mundo sobrenatural. Y ya nada sería lo mismo.

¿Quién soy yo? Me conocen de muchas formas, pero mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei.

 **Bueeeno, aquí está el prólogo de este nuevo proyecto, que sus actualizaciones pueden ser muy irregulares. Debo decir que aquí la Tierra no está unida políticamente, solo una gran alianza. Issei estará del lado humano. Y como siempre, estaré aceptando OC's, por lo que no duden en enviar alguno si quieren! Solo tienen que dar algunos datos, como:**

 **Nombre**

 **Edad**

 **Nacionalidad**

 **Fidelidad (o sea, por cual ejército o país pelea)**

 **Apariencia**

 **Rango o cargo**

 **Poderes o armamento**

 **Historia u otros**

 **Esta historia se enfocara en la guerra desde diversos puntos de vista, por lo que no duden en ver gente del cannon de diversos bandos.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia, consejo o idea es recibida!**

 **Hasta otra, RedSS.**


	2. El Mundo va a la Guerra otra vez

**Buenas a todos. Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo de esta serie. Debo advertir, para muchos, que no me manejo con todos los personajes de DxD. Conozco varios, pero como aún debo leerme gran parte de las novelas, solo manejo una limitada cantidad de personajes (anime + algunos más)**

 **Como nota aparte, debo decir que me sorprende que haya gente con personajes mercenarios. Felicidades, pequeños hijos de ****, lograron hacerme pensar más de la cuenta. Pero me saque una simple solución que veremos aquí. Por otro lado, agradezco los personajes detallados, hace más fácil trabajar.**

 **El envío de OC por review o MP seguirá abierto, debido a que una guerra es una guerra y siempre llegan personas nuevas (me salió un verso sin esfuerzo XD). Pedir a todos que si ven algún error o alguna parte de la historia no les gusta, puedan decirlo por mensaje o review.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Pues gracias por seguir ambas historias, ojala te guste esta.**

 **Ay Om: Pues sí, me gusta andar saltando de lado a lado. Espero yo también que este resulte tan bueno como el de 1940, ya que el crossover de GATE con GuP se fue a la mierda con el último capítulo, que tal vez deba rehacer.**

 **Soviet Omega: Gracias por enviar un OC (aunque sea por mensaje).**

 **Condeale: Gracias por el personaje y ojala te guste la historia.**

 **APM 1984: Depende… esta serie (no el fanfic) mezcla una buena historia con toneladas de ecchi (que en mi opinión arruina un poco la historia, pero añade muchos casos cómicos). La cronología la trabaje para una historia original que no vio futuro, así que la usare aquí. Es probable que la vean por allí con ligeros cambios en otros fanfics futuros míos (cuando termine alguno de los que llevo ahora). Sobre lo de los portales… noooooo, ni idea, no se dé sobre quien me estás hablando, no es ningún ser que no debe ser nombrado… para nada…**

 **Asfoledos: Gracias por leer, y usare tu OC (espero no te moleste que se haya encontrado antes con el de erendir).**

 **Erendir: Pues debo decir que no habría ido mal otro OC español, que me hubiera ayudado con una idea que tenía. La mayoría de las preguntas deberían irse respondiendo con el tiempo, pero si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntar.**

 **Coronadomontes: Pues espero que el desarrollo de esto sea de tu agrado.**

 **No soy dueño de DxD.**

 **Capítulo 1**

" **El Mundo va a la Guerra… otra vez"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 1: Las Secuelas de una Declaratoria.**

" _ **La gente va a la guerra. Matan, mueren, destruyen y sufren. Entonces… ¿Qué hay de diferente ahora?"**_

 **Ciudad de Londres, Distrito de Inglaterra Sur, Reino Federal Parlamentario de Europa.**

Yo, Le Fay Pendragon, segunda hija de la noble casa de los Pendragon en Inglaterra, caminaba por la calle intranquila. Ya no era raro que fuera por allí con mi uniforme de maga, ya que la mayor parte de la humanidad sabia sobre la existencia de la magia, y por lo tanto, de los magos. Caminaba por las calles de una estructuralmente antigua Londres, donde a pesar de las guerras la mayor parte de las estructuras antiguas había sobrevivido. Recuerdo cuando mi abuelo me comentaba sobre aquellos días en los que, temerosos durante las noches, bajaban a los sótanos de las casas para resguardecerse, mientras de fondo se escuchaba una sirena de alerta de ataque aéreo amortiguándose a medida que se adentraban en las entrañas de la tierra, sacudida por las bombas. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquella época? No valía la pena contarlos.

La gente estaba eufórica. Mujeres comentando alegres sobre las ofensas de las criaturas sobrenaturales. Niños jugando a que investigaban, perseguían y atrapaban a un ángel. Madres que, orgullosas, despedían a sus hijos que iban nuevamente a la guerra, a menos de 5 años de haber terminado la última. Pero ahora era diferente, o al menos así lo sentían ellos. Esta era una guerra luchada contra un enemigo común, un enemigo de la humanidad. No de sus gobiernos. La gente sentía que contra quienes iban a pelear eran sus enemigos, y era lo justo ir a por ellos. Los soldados marchaban hacia las localizaciones de los portales con las cabezas altas, armas firmemente tomadas, botas chocando sonoramente con la calle a medida que salían de las calles donde desfilaban y se subían a los transportes que los llevarían a sus futuras bases. Muchos sabían que era una guerra difícil, de la que muchos no saldrían para contarlo. Y aun así iban, más motivados que cuando luchaban contra sus países vecinos. Porque sentían que había un enemigo en común, alguien que debía ser exterminado. Algo por lo que podrían identificarse con sus gobiernos, familias, camaradas y vecinos. Era un nuevo símbolo de unidad.

Los soldados a quienes se les había ordenado permanecer en las ciudades, resguardándolas de un posible ataque sorpresa sobrenatural debido a su facilidad con la magia de transporte, miraban con envidia a sus sonrientes y marchantes compañeros. Se despedían con abrazos, gestos, sonrisas, promesas de salir a tomar, a bailar, a buscar mujeres y despertar en medio de la calle sin recordar que pasó la noche anterior. Sabían de la poca probabilidad de cumplir esas promesas, pero de todos modos las hacían, esperando que esta guerra que nuca nadie pudo predecir no los matara y pudieran volver con sus amigos y familias.

Eso era lo que pude observar mientras caminaba por la calle. Harta de eso, me fui corriendo de allí, camino a la mansión a la que llamaba casa. Es cierto que mi familia fue de las pocas que logro mantener su posición de noble en Inglaterra después de la guerra de anexión, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor. Era un pasado del que no era parte.

Habiendo estado involucrada con lo sobrenatural por mucho tiempo, los miembros más viejos de mi familia y nuestra biblioteca se convirtieron en una mina de oro para científicos y agencias de inteligencia. Hacía poco más de 2 años cuando tocaron la puerta, pidiendo amablemente entrar a la casa. Yo estaba debajo de la escalera principal cuando sucedió eso. Mi padre contesto que no quería ver a nadie, probablemente por algún día duro en relaciones con otros nobles. Segundos más tarde de que dijera eso, la puerta fue forzada violentamente, y miembros de la _3SP_ irrumpieron en la casa, y arrastraron a mi padre escaleras arriba. No sé qué pasó después, pero escuche algunos gritos venir de arriba, y luego los oficiales se largaron con sonrisas en su cara, arreglando la puerta en el camino. Mi padre entonces convoco una reunión familiar, llevando la cara más pálida que le he visto en su vida.

Esa noche, durante la cena, nos dijo:

- _He decidido darle permiso al gobierno para entrar a la biblioteca familiar. Puede que algunos miembros de la 3SP os hagan algunas preguntas, pero sed amables y responded con la verdad. Eso es todo. Buenas noches_ -Y subió a su cuarto sin decir una palabra o probar bocado. Solo ahora, años después, he podido comprender porque estaba tan asustado.

La _3SP_. Sigla de " _Secret Sécurité Staatspolizei_ ", la agencia de policía secreta y seguridad del estado, disponiendo de su propio servicio de inteligencia y mezclando en su nombre 3 de los 4 idiomas más hablados. La razón por la que el español fue dejado fuera fue porque la agencia se creó para contrarrestar el movimiento independentista español a inicios del siglo XX, y por ende, no podía tener españoles. A pesar de que aplasto cualquier intento de rebelión y se permitió finalmente la entrada a los españoles, el nombre ha permanecido igual a través del tiempo, como un recordatorio de la imposibilidad de rebelarse.

La _3SP_ es conocida y temida por múltiples personas a lo largo del país. Sus miembros pueden pertenecer a la inteligencia o a la policía secreta de seguridad, pero ambos son conocidos por la brutalidad y la efectividad que tienen. Fue la _3SP_ la que descubrió la fecha del tratado de paz sobrenatural cuando intentaron usarlo como excusa, lo que le valió el reconocimiento mundial posteriormente.

En ese entonces, sin embargo, solo conocía el lado bueno de la _3SP_ , y como la mayoría de la población, pensaba en ellos como los buenos de la historia. Cuando me preguntaron sobre lo que sabía del mundo sobrenatural, inocentemente les dije todo lo que sabía, incluida la magia. Jamás olvidare la mirada brillante en los ojos del joven que me hizo las preguntas: no era maliciosa, y él probablemente no superaba los 24 años y no había entrado en el lado oscuro de la agencia. Me dijo unas sinceras palabras de agradecimiento y me regalo un chocolate antes de irse. Lógicamente lo acepte. Los dulces eran un bien preciado y escaso en esa época, y yo no era quien para rechazar un regalo.

¿Dónde quedo esa inocencia que tenía cuando conté lo que sabía sobre el mundo sobrenatural?

Tenía amigos demonios, ángeles y caídos, youkais y nórdicos. Y los vendí. Apenas lo comprendí me empecé a negar. Negué la realidad, que lo que había hecho no era más que para la cooperación entre razas. Pero luego vinieron los experimentos con armamento, donde algunos humanos reencarnados descontentos con su vida sobrenatural se ofrecieron a probar los efectos del armamento, aunque pudieran perder la vida. Ese nivel de fanatismo y ayuda a los humanos me hizo pensar, y me convenció de que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, y que actuaba por un bien mayor.

Pero ahora que vamos a la guerra con quienes debían ser nuestros amigos, no sé qué pensar. Los humanos tienen sus motivos para querer venganza, pero la guerra no es la solución. Pero era tarde. Y ahora todo el mundo se preparaba para la guerra más costosa que habrían conocido. Yo, que conozco el mundo sobrenatural, lo predigo así.

Me levante de golpe de mi cama, e ignorando el súbito mareo que sufrí me dirigí al globo terráqueo de mi habitación. Girándolo violentamente, casi al punto de lanzarlo, lo detuve bruscamente con la mano. Me iría de viaje para poder ordenar mis ideas, y ver si de verdad es lo mejor que vayamos a una guerra.

Mi mano se detuvo sobre Japón, un país de Lejano Oriente formado por un conjunto de varias islas pequeñas y algunas más grandes. Tomando mis cosas de magia que llevaría en mi viaje de duración indefinida, prepare un hechizo de traducción y otro de transporte antes de irme.

Me iría a Japón, y nada evitaría que saliera de allí con mis ideas listas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **¿Y las [Sacred Gear] qué?"**_

 **Palacio de la ciudad de Viena, Distrito de Austria, Reino Federal Parlamentario de Europa.**

Una reunión entre los principales líderes mundiales y varios de sus mandos militares se encontraba en la ciudad de Viena, otrora símbolo de grandeza y riqueza. El tema de discusión era simple:

¿Qué hacer con aquellos humanos con [Sacred Gear], o con aquellos practicantes de la magia?

Dado el elevado conocimiento tenido sobre el mundo sobrenatural, producto de múltiples investigaciones paralelas y complementarias a cargo de distintas instituciones o personas, se sabía que las [Sacred Gear] podía ser extraída a riesgo de matar al usuario, que tenían un estado llamado [Balance Breaker] que podía ser desbloqueado y aumentaba sus poderes, que muchas veces su poder dependía del poder propio del usuario, y otras cosas. Debido a eso se encontraba discutiendo que podían hacer para aprovechar las [Sacred Gear], sin lanzar a los usuarios a la batalla una y otra vez esperando que no murieran, como había sido el plan original.

Luego estaba el tema de los humanos practicantes de la magia. ¿De qué lado se pondrían? ¿Les ayudarían en la guerra? ¿Se harían a un lado? Nadie lo sabía, y cada cábala de magos actuaba por cuenta propia.

-Opino que deberíamos formar compañías y batallones de magos y usuarios de [Sacred Gear] para mantenerlos bajo vigilancia, y poder usarlos eficientemente en combate-Fue la opinión que prevalecía. Pero el tópico de la discusión era: ¿Cómo organizarlos? ¿Tipo de poder? ¿Nivel de poder? ¿Clasificación de [Sacred Gear]? Nadie sabía. Eso hasta que el comandante del ejército Japonés, Kuroishi Yuu, llamo la atención de la sala.

-Mi opinión es que combinemos ambos-Adelantándose a los comentarios negativos que seguramente vendrían, se apresuro a contestar-Creó que, al saber los magos más de estos temas, deberíamos encargarles a ellos que entrenen a los usuarios de [Sacred Gear], les enseñen a combatir con sus armas, y que puedan aprender a luchar eficientemente. También aprovechamos de aumentar el poder combativo y versatilidad de la unidad, y los mantenemos vigilados con oficiales de nuestros ejércitos que tengan [Sacred Gear], que les puedo asegurar que existen. Para poder mezclarlos bien, sin embargo, vamos a tener que darles rangos en la jerarquía militar, y esos rangos tendrán que ser verdaderos. En resumen, tratarlos como una unidad militar más, solo que con rangos internacionales. También propongo que solo se usa un sistema de rangos simplificado, para que no nos hagamos un lío con una unidad que solamente ahora fue creada.

Su idea fue ampliamente aplaudida por la gente de la sala, aunque con algunas reticencias. Una de ellas la expuso el comandante de la sección australiana del Ejército de Oceanía, Lord Thomas Richmont.

-Aunque debo aplaudir su idea, señor Kuroishi, y darle mis felicitaciones por tal ocurrencia, lamento decir que la cantidad de [Sacred Gear] descubiertas, localizadas y despertadas en el mundo humano, sumadas a la cantidad de magos descubiertos, si bien suficientes como para poder formar mínimo un batallón o dos, no son similares siempre, y asumiendo un emparejamiento de un mago y un usuario de [Sacred Gear], tendríamos que formar compañías muy dispares en capacidades. Además, por supuesto, de fomentar el estudio de la magia.

Sus palabras fueron también aplaudidas, y debido a eso la reunión se alargó durante un buen tiempo, varios días inclusive. La formación del "1° Regimiento Sobrenatural" fue un tema más bien complicado, debido a lo complicado del entrenamiento dispar y el convencimiento de magos y usuarios de [Sacred Gear] que no querían a luchar. El punto álgido fue cuando un movimiento sudamericano califico la exclusividad de magos y [Sacred Gear] en el regimiento como "Una medida de exclusión y una racista". Debido a eso, tuvieron que abrir sus puertas para humanos, complicando aún más la tarea de organizar una unidad que de por si no tenía nada estándar. Luego de una semana, por fin tenían un modelo organizativo que seguir.

-Entonces, para concluir con esta reunión-Hablo Richmont sosteniendo unos papeles en su mano, con toda la atención de la sala y los medios sobre él-A partir de este momento, el Alto Mando Conjunto de la Tierra autoriza la creación y armamento del "1° Regimiento Humano: Japón", junto con su Primer Batallón "Tokyo", el Segundo Batallón "Kyoto" y el Tercer Batallón "Okinawa". Cada batallón tendrá 4 compañías compuestas cada una por 50 usuarios de [Sacred Gear], 50 magos y 100 soldados humanos voluntarios. Así mismo, cada compañía se dividirá en 5 grupos de 40 personas, que tendrán 10 [Sacred Gear], 10 magos y 20 soldados voluntarios. Finalmente, la edad de postulación al regimiento comienza a los 14 años, así aquellos que quieran luchar contra el enemigo de la humanidad, no lo duden y vengan con nosotros. Eso es todo, gracias por su atención.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **¿Qué hacer contra aquel que necesitas?"**_

 **Palacio de Lucifer, Lilith, Inframundo.**

En la sala de los Maous en el inframundo, había ocurrido una reunión de suma importancia. Los Maou del Inframundo, los Arcángeles del Cielo, los Cadres de Grigory, los líderes Youkai, los dioses Asgardianos, Olímpicos, Hindúes, Budistas, Síntoistas y otros se encontraban dentro de la sala de reuniones que usualmente solo usaban los 4 líderes del Inframundo. También se encontraban allí los ancianos de las casas nobles del Inframundo.

-Podemos decir sin equivocarnos… que tenemos problemas-Menciono quedamente Sirzechs Lucifer, antes Sirzechs Gremory.

-Nosotros somos algunos de los más afectados, ya que dependemos mucho de los humanos para mantenernos. Sin sus creencias y oraciones, nos debilitamos-Comento el Arcángel Michael.

-Dímelo tú a mí. Múltiples demonios de clase baja han sido convocados a contratos y solo han regresado sus [Evil Pieces]. Nos están provocando. Quieren seguir mostrándonos como los agresores.-Contesto Serafall Leviatan, antes Serafall Sitri.

-¿Creen que nos invadan?

-Lo dudo. No deberían tener el poder para hacerlo.

-Aunque es cierto que los podemos atacar en cualquier lugar.

-¿Y si realizamos una guerra sicológica? Hay que convencerlos de que no es posible combatirnos, demostrarles que por algo somos superiores. No me gusta decir esas palabras, pero una guerra entre ambos terminara en una masacre para ellos. Y muchos de nosotros necesitamos a los humanos para sobrevivir.

- _Así que así creen que saldrá la guerra, eh…_

-¿Qué hay de los dragones? ¿Alguna posibilidad?

-A menos que los provocaran a todos y cada uno de ellos, lo dudo. Siempre han sido indiferentes. Y los humanos no han hecho nada que los provoque. Es más, varios han ido con dragones como Tannin a entrenar o a aprender. Puedo ordenarle a Tannin que actúe como demonio, pero dudo que obedezca. Si se niega y usamos la fuerza, los dragones en su territorio, que no son demonios, nos combatirían. Además de que perderíamos muchos hombres. Por otro lado, no creo que Tannin quiera unirse a la guerra para que la única región donde crece el fruto que necesita su raza sea destruida por las armas humanas.

-¿No puedes prometerle que no será tocada y ya?

-No puedo hacerlo. Nuestro sistema de seguridad sufría un duro golpe cuando los humanos lograron descubrir la fecha del tratado. Por lo tanto, cualquier cosa respecto a seguridad que le ofrezca tendrá un serio problema de credibilidad.

-De momento bombardeemos ciudades no muy importantes. Les servirá para comprobar que no pueden hacernos daño, y que nosotros los podemos borrar de un plumazo.

-¿Un ataque simultaneo a varias ciudades no importantes? Me gusta…

-Ahora el tema es cuales.

-Propongo esta.

-No, mejor esta otra.

El resto de la discusión se perdió en ver que ciudades atacarían sin dañar mucho la infraestructura humana, pero dañando fuertemente su moral. Tal fue la agitación, que nadie observo a un guardia salir de la habitación y utilizar un papel con un círculo mágico grabado. A unos pasos de la salida, el guardia se desvaneció.

Claro que con tantos seres sobrenaturales, nadie habría advertido a un humano sin ningún tipo de aura fuerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 2: Primeros pasos de una Guerra.**

" _ **La Guerra Sicológica… ¿Funciona contra quien no teme?"**_

 **Ciudad de Kuoh, Japón.**

Yo, Hyoudo Issei, un estudiante de primer año, iba camino a la escuela, más concretamente a la Academia Kuoh. Mis amigos no habían podido entrar debido a sus notas, pero logre hacer nuevos amigos. Además, gran parte de la población aquí es increíblemente amable. Kuoh, a pesar de ser una pequeña ciudad de poco más de 10.000 personas, era conocida porque gran cantidad de su población constaba de veteranos de la Guerra de Independencia Japonesa. La guerra duro desde 1962 hasta 1974 y se dividió en tres fases: el Levantamiento, el Avance y el Congelamiento. Si bien la guerra comenzó como una operación norteamericana que también contemplaba la liberación de Corea, de todos modos la tomamos como nuestra propia guerra. Y tiene mucho sentido que lo hagamos, ya que la gran mayoría de los que combatieron fueron japoneses, apoyados y adoctrinados eso sí, por armas y militares americanos. Diría que por cada americano que combatió en la guerra hubo unos 4 japoneses luchando. Inclusive hace poco los americanos reconocieron la operación como la "Guerra de Japón", dándonos así el reconocimiento que pedíamos. Pero me desvió del tema.

-¡Ise-kun!-Escuche que me llamaban. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un señor de avanzada edad caminando con un bastón. Su cabello gris de canas se asomaba por sobre su sombrero mientras usaba la típica vestimenta de caballero occidental. Me acerque a saludarlo. ¿Cómo no podría? ¡Era uno de mis vecinos!

-¡Oji-san! ¿Cómo te va todo? ¿Aun tratando de espiar a las estudiantes?-La pregunta era de lo más honesta posible, pues a pesar de ser mi vecino, por lo general lo encontraba ceca de la entrada de la Academia Kuoh. Y vamos, lo digo en serio. ¿Qué no sienten vergüenza de andar con esas minifaldas que tienen por uniformes?

-Jajaja, tú me conoces bien, muchacho-Me contesto con una risa afable y una cara amable-Sí, es cierto que vine a espiar como siempre, pero ese no es mi objetivo principal el día de hoy. Ten-Me entrego algo envuelto en una tela de muy alta calidad. Apenas lo soltó pude notar su peso-No lo abras hasta que llegues a casa. Y que nadie, repito, nadie lo vea. Si cumples bien, incluso te podría regalar una revista de mi colección platino-Me dijo con un guiño cómplice. Yo solo pude abrir los ojos en shock.

-¡¿En serio?!-No podía decir otra cosa. ¿De su colección platino? ¡Eso era un regalo que los simples mortales no podían recibir de un dios de lo ero como él!

-Claro. Tú solo ve con confianza. Y recuerda, que nadie lo vea-Me recordó antes de irse. Yo solo me guarde bien dentro de mi bolso lo que sea que me haya dado. Bien, ya tengo una motivación para la escuela hoy.

Seguí camino a la escuela, cuando una voz, esta vez mucho más joven y aguda, me llamó nuevamente desde atrás.

-¡Ise!

-¡Murayama!

Mi compañera de clases y una de mis amigos, Murayama Kaori. Cabello castaño, un cuerpo nada despreciable, y una personalidad dulce son los ingredientes que la componen. No puedo evitar sentirme afortunado cada vez que me doy cuenta que soy su amigo. Muchos que entraron a la academia por el hecho de que antes era solo de mujeres fueron apaleados por miembros del club de kendo dirigido por ella, lo que provoco que muchas mujeres se dirigieran a ellos con g-estos despectivos.

Empezamos a caminar camino a la escuela. En el camino nos encontrábamos a otros estudiantes o ancianos veteranos de la guerra, quienes salían a pasear temprano en la mañana con sus también ancianas parejas. Era algo molesto escuchar comentarios como "Ahí va la pareja de nuevo" o "Miren a esos dos, solo les faltan los anillos. ¡Ah, si fuera joven de nuevo…!" y blablabla. Sinceramente, estos ancianos, por mucho que los respete, un día me volverán loco.

-Por cierto, Issei-Me hablo Murayama. Volví mí vista hacia ella-¿Has escuchado las noticias? Parece que, al ser japonés el comandante que propuso la creación del regimiento humano-sobrenatural, el regimiento será entrenado y alojado aquí en Japón.

-Sí, algo escuche-Conteste honestamente. Con lo habladoras que son las vecinas y la gran cantidad de veteranos de guerra en buen estado de salud en la ciudad, las noticias y chismes se transmitían más rápido que un reguero de pólvora.

-También escuche que permitirán la entrada a ese regimiento desde los 14 años.

-Eso es una locura. Nadie debería ir a la guerra tan joven. Es más, ni siquiera deberíamos ir a la guerra. Estoy muy seguro que hay gente que piensa como yo, aunque no son muchos.

-No sé… yo estaba… pensando en enlistarme…

-¿Qué…?

-… ¿Ise…?

-¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!-La tomo de los hombros y empecé a zarandearla de los hombros-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es la guerra?! ¡¿Tienes alguna condenada idea de lo que es?! ¡Es cierto que yo nunca he estado en una, pero no voy a dejar que tú vayas!

-¡I-Issei, p-para!

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la solté.

-Lo siento… yo solo…

-Está bien. Fue mi idea la que provoco eso. Solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer. Fue muy violento.

-Lo siento.

Llegamos en un incómodo silencio a la academia, y fuimos a nuestra clase. La mañana pasó rápidamente, más rápido de lo que debería haber pasado. Me alegre por eso porque, antes de darme cuenta, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Mientras salía de la sala para ir a comprar algo, escuche los comentarios que lanzaban algunos compañeros al pasar.

-¿Has escuchado los rumores?

-Dicen que el Consejo Estudiantil estaba compuesto por sobrenaturales, y que tuvieron que evacuar al declararse la guerra.

-Sobre eso, también escuche que el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto estaba compuesto por demonios.

-Yo escuche que los encargados de la iglesia eran ángeles.

-Yo escuche que eran caídos.

-No sé lo que fueran, pero ojala los echen de aquí.

-Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo sin ellos, ¿Por qué quererlos ahora?

Salí apresuradamente del salón, camino a la cafetería. No quería escuchar más cosas de la guerra. Oji-san de vez en cuando me cuenta algunas historias suyas de cuando estaba luchando por la libertad de Japón, y que puedo decir, no era nada bonito. Los actos de crueldad del imperio oriental, las guerrillas, los castigos, las batallas, todo lo que describía era horrible. Me conto que lo peor, según él, era estar acostumbrado a verlo. Era por eso que los veteranos de guerra no suelen encajar en la sociedad.

Volví de la cafetería con una bolsa con mi comida, y me senté en mi lugar para comer en paz. Murayama y su amiga Katase se unieron a mí, y después se nos unió Aika, una pervertida de primera. Luego otro par de amigos se unió a nosotros, y así terminamos con toda la clase comiendo y bromeando.

Lástima que eso no duro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

- _Raynare, te voy a confesar una misión a ti y a tu grupo._

- _Mande, Azazel-sama._

- _Hay una ciudad en Japón llamada Kuoh, la cual es necesario que destruyan del modo más violento y rápido posible. Sé de sobra que no poseen el poder para hacerlo, por lo que les prestare una de las armas que he estado desarrollando. Se trata de unas pequeñas granadas, que al detonar, liberarán un compuesto altamente explosivo, acompañado de una onda de choque. No lo hemos producido debido a que buscamos mezclar la energía con aura sacra o demoniaca, pero servirá contra los humanos Vayan, y buena suerte._

Raynare observo las granadas que les hubiera dado Azazel. Eran pequeñas, incluso en su mano podía llevar dos y todavía cerrar el puño. Las dividió entre su equipo: 6 para cada uno y 7 para ella, por ser la líder. Dispersándose entre las casas y calles de la pacífica ciudad que hacía de refugio para los humanos supervivientes de las guerras, mediante un hechizo de comunicación se transmitió la orden.

" _Que empieza la fiesta"_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Una explosión ocurrió a la distancia. Curiosos, todos fuimos a las ventanas para tratar de observar que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ni idea.

-Se escuchó muy lejano, pero parece ser fuerte.

-Allá está saliendo el humo.

-¿No es allí donde está una de las residencias de veteranos?

-¿Qué crees que está pasando, Issei?

-La verdad… no sé qué pensar de esto…

Me quede intranquilo. ¿Bombas? ¿En Kuoh? ¿Es que acaso alguien se había vuelto loco? Incluso si fuera por un acto de guerra, Kuoh solo era un asilo de ancianos de pequeño tamaño, difícilmente un objetivo que valiera la pena. Mientras pensaba eso, pudo observar que algo se movía en el aire. Pensé que era un pájaro, pero luego de que se acercara a una velocidad alarmante, pude comprobar con horror que no era así.

-¡UN CAÍDO!

-¡Mierda, un caído! ¡Corran!

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Bajo las mesas!

Apenas pudimos reaccionar al grito de Katase y arrojarnos bajo las mesas, antes de que una fuerte explosión sacudiera la academia. Los desafortunados que no alcanzaron a esconderse fueron aplastados por escombros, deformando sus cuerpos en un grado increíble. Muchos fueron totalmente aplastados, y pude observar el cielo azul a través de 3 pisos de altura. No aguante más y despedí mi almuerzo de mi estómago.

-¿Ise? ¿Estás bien?-Oí que me preguntaba Murayama.

-Eso… creo…

-Hay que salir de aquí, vamos.

Apoyándome en Murayama, cojeé hasta la salida. A pesar del pánico general, muchos de nosotros salimos en orden de las salas y procedimos a ir camino a los refugios subterráneos. Debido a la guerra constante, muchos de nosotros habíamos realizado simulacros en caso de bombardeo, y supongo que eso funcionaria aquí.

Espero.

Por los pasillos se asomaban distintos alumnos, muchos agitados o confundidos. Los gritos y órdenes del Consejo Estudiantil Provisional, liderado por Kiyomi Abe de segundo año, se escuchan por los pasillos, moviendo a la masa de gente camino a los refugios.

Otra explosión sacudió la academia, y un aula de primer año se desplomo, atrapando a la mitad de sus estudiantes bajo ella. Otros cayeron de pisos superiores, provocando que manchas de sangre y trozos de carne y hueso saltaran al pasillo por donde estábamos pasando. Termine de despedir el contenido de mi estómago sobre la pared del pasillo, y seguí caminando apoyado en Murayama.

Estábamos llegando a la salida de la academia. Por las ventanas se podía observar a los 4 ángeles caídos que habían protagonizado el ataque a una ciudad que no tenía como defenderse. Sus alas negras resaltaban en el cielo azul, ahora complementado con incontables columnas de humo negro y gris.

Sentí una emoción surgir en mí. Rabia, enojo, impotencia. No podía hacer nada contra ellos. Después de todo, ¿Qué podía yo, un humano normal, hacer contra aquellos seres que violaban las reglas de la naturaleza?

Observe a uno lanzar un objeto circular de pequeño tamaño hacia nosotros. Pude ver que era cuando estaba a escasos segundos de impactar, pero pude. Y lo que vi no me gusto.

-¡Al suelo!

Los que me hicieron caso se arrojaron al suelo instantáneamente. Otros dudaron un poco, cosa que fue fatal para los más próximos al sitio de la explosión. Cadáveres volaron a lo largo del patio, debido a una explosión que no podría haber provocado algo tan pequeño. Pude ver mi bolso escolar volar desde el edificio de la academia, ahora reducido en su mayoría a escombros. Cayó a unos metros de mí, junto al cadáver de una persona que no pertenecía al establecimiento. Pero sabía quién era.

-¡Oji-san!

-¿I…ssei?

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia él.

-¡Resiste, estarás bien!-Empecé a revisarlo, como había visto que hacían en las películas y series de televisión. Lo que vi no me gusto para nada. Tenía un gran corte en su estómago, probablemente a lo largo de todo su pecho. Estaba vivo nada más que por fuerza de voluntad, y aun así no duraría mucho si no recibió la atención de un médico pronto.

-I…ssei… mi… regalo…-Murmuró. Asentí mientras me paraba para ir a buscar mi bolso escolar. Tal vez podría usar la tela del regalo para hacer una venda. Caí debido a mi cojera, pero me pare de nuevo para llegar hasta donde la bolsa. O eso quisiera, pero Murayama se me tiro encima, arrojándome al suelo y lastimándome más todavía el tobillo.

-¡Issei! ¿¡Acaso estás loco!?

-¡Silencio! ¡Debo llegar a mi bol…-Pude ver como la bolsa volaba lejos de mi producto de potra explosión. Un ángel caído parecía haberse ensañado con la academia, debido al hecho d que se la pasaba atacando a quien veía desorientado, golpeándolos o atravesándolos con unas lanzas que supuse eran sus famosas lanzas de luz.

El caído se giró hacia nosotros, con una expresión de gozo en su rostro. Era una mujer de cabello azul y un cuerpo menudo que mostraba sin pudor, pero la vista no era para nada alentadora para mí. Ni siquiera pude excitarme algo. Voló hacia nosotros y me dio una patada, lanzándome lejos. Pude ver de reojo como tomaba a Murayama de la cabeza y le realizaba en corte en el brazo con su lanza de luz. Katase salto en su defensa, pero un seco golpe bajo la dejo tirada sin aire por allí. En cuanto a mí, decidió no divertirse conmigo y me arrojo una lanza de luz al estómago. Pude sentir mi consciencia alejándose del mundo mientras veía a Murayama gritar algo, quizá mi nombre, mientras la caído se reía locamente. Los alrededores estaban envueltos en humo y fuego, sangre regando los árboles y muros, y un cielo que se había nublado en cuestión de segundos. Todo se fue a negro.

¿Moriré así? Hubiera querido vivir mejor.

Adiós amigos, adiós Katase, adiós Matsuda y Motohama, viejos amigos que no volví a ver, y sobre todo, adiós Murayama…

Murayama…

¿Acaso no la estaban torturando?

A ella y a todos los que conozco y quiero.

Siendo torturados y masacrados por el capricho de seres que nos despreciaban.

Torturados. Burlados. Silenciados y oprimidos como animales.

Eso no podía ser así. Necesito poder, poder para levantarme y protegerlos. Poder para devolver a todos a su lugar. Poder para que todos sean felices. Poder para que el mundo vuelva a estar en paz. Necesito ese poder, porque así puedo hacer que las injusticias se detengan. Y sobre todo…

…necesito poder para vivir.

Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir. Vivir, vivir, vivir. Vivir, vivir, VIVIR. VIVIR. VIVIR. VIVIR. VIVIR. ¡VIVIR!

¡VIVIR!

 _¡Rrrooaaagghhh!_

No sé qué pasa. Estoy envuelto en un mundo de fuego. De fuego sin fin. No me quemo, pero siento que calienta. ¿Qué es esto? ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

- **Saludos, compañero** -Me saludo una voz. Era potente, más potente que todo o que hay visto o escuchado en la vida. Me da la vuelta lentamente, encontrándome con un dragón que fácilmente debía superar los 100 metros de alto. Era tan imponente, que de solo verlo siento la obligación de estar de rodillas, e inclinarme ante él. Luchando contra ese sentimiento, le encare a pesar de estar todo en mi contra.

-¿Quién eres?

- **Me alegra que preguntes** -Respondió, de nuevo con esa voz potente que me hacía querer postrarme ante él- **Soy Ddraig, el Dragón Celestial, el Dragón Emperador Rojo, el Dragón de la Dominación. Esos son mis títulos, pero ya que eres mi compañero, puedes llamarme como gustes.**

-¿Qué quiere el dragón de la dominación conmigo?

- **Estoy sellado en la [Sacred Gear] que reside en tu brazo izquierdo, llamada [Boosted Gear]. Tengo la habilidad de duplicar tu poder cada 10 segundos, aunque debido a que eres un humano no deberías ser capaz de aguantar mucho.**

-¿O sea que eres poderosos?

- **Así es, uno de los seres más poderosos jamás existentes.**

-¿Y estas sellado dentro mío?

- **Correcto.**

-¿Cómo accedo a ese poder? Tengo que salvar a mis amigos y a mi ciudad de esos caídos.

- **¿Unos cuervos? ¿Por qué atacan tu ciudad? Solo eres un humano… a menos de que algo haya pasado desde la última vez que estuve despierto…**

-Los humanos le han declarado la guerra al mundo sobrenatural. Esos caídos están atacando m ciudad, que no les ha hecho nada, y no es ningún objetivo estratégico. Solo la atacan por querer.

- **Hum, típico de los cuervos. Atacar por la espalda. Muy bien, anfitrión, te dejare usar mi poder. ¡Úsalo y destroza a aquellos que osaron desafiar al poder de la dominación!**

-Gracias, Ddraig. Si nos volvemos a ver, me asegurare de agradecértelo apropiadamente.

- **No hay problema, socio. Antes de que vuelvas a la realidad, ¿puedo preguntar por tu nombre?**

-…Issei. Issei Hyoudo.

- **Muy bien, Issei Hyoudo. ¡Sal y muéstrales lo que puede hacer el Dragón Emperador Rojo de la Dominación!**

Sentí que una energía cálida me revitalizaba, y cerré los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, me encontré todavía tirado en el suelo a unos metros de la caído atacando a Murayama. Por el aspecto de las cosas, parecía que solo habían pasado unos segundos. Por un momento me pregunte si todo había sido una ilusión, un producto de mi mente deslizante entre la vida y la muerte, pero luego sentí el poder de fuego rodearme y darme fuerzas de donde no tenía. Y lo comprendí. Comprendí que no había sido una ilusión. El Dragón Emperador Rojo de la Dominación era real. Y mi fuerza, al igual que la suya, también.

Gire mi cabeza hacía Oji-san, quien estaba buscando algo en mi bolso. Lo encontró, y extrajo el pañuelo de tela. Desenvolviéndolo, pude ver que dentro había una pistola. Agarrándose el estómago debido al corte, estiro su brazo y lanzo el arma, deslizándola por el suelo hasta llegar a mí. Seguido a eso, desfalleció en el suelo.

Tomé el arma deslizante sin dudas. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Con su mano izquierda, revestida con un guante metálico rojo, saco la lanza de luz de su cuerpo, arrojándola a un lado. Con la derecha apunto la pistola hacia la caído a unos metros de él. No tenía ninguna duda de lo que debía hacer ahora.

La ángel noto que algo aldaba mal, por lo que giró la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la vista del estudiante con el arma que le apuntaba desde el suelo. Pude imaginarme sus pensamientos de sorpresa, sorpresa de que alguien intentaba resistirse. Reí por lo bajo. Le dedique un último comentario antes de morir.

-Bienvenida a la guerra.

Y apreté el gatillo.

Sentí la fuerza del retroceso al disparar el arma, y la cabeza del ángel exploto en pedazos de carne, hueso y piel. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, sin vida restante en él. Parándome, empecé a caminar a la salida de la escuela. El patio era un desastre, lleno de gente herida y puerta. Muchos me vieron pasar entre ellos, hacia la puerta. Algunos me miraron con miedo, quizá por el guante en mi mano y la pistola en la otra. Otros me miraron con respeto, como si fuese una especia de Mesías. Unos pocos decidieron seguirme. No eran más que 3 de ellos los que me siguieron a la salida, todos con una mirada de determinación en sus caras. Antes de salir, me dirigí donde estaba Murayama en el suelo, que estaba siendo ayudada por Katase.

-¿Estas bien?-Me arrodille frene a ellas, buscando alguna herida con la mirada. Al no encontrar nada suspire con alivio. No había vuelto tarde.

-Solo un poco adolorida-Me contesto Murayama en voz baja. Katase la miraba preocupada, para luego reparar en el guante que llevaba en mi mano izquierda.

-Ise, eso… ¿qué es?

-Prometo que explicare todo más adelante. Solo… descansen por ahora. Pronto todo habrá terminado.

-Bien… pero quiero algo de comer cuando esto termine.

-Y a mí me debes una shinai nueva.

-¿Tú te crees que mi dinero sale de los árboles o qué?-El grupo rió con el comentario, aliviando la tensión. Recomponiendo mi rostro, salí a paso firme y decidido de la academia, seguido de los otros 3. Uno de ellos se llamaba Saji, y llevaba otra especia de guante negro en su muñeca. Probablemente un [Sacred Gear] como el mío. Los otros dos no los conocía, quizá eran sempais.

Llegamos a un parque cercano a la escuela. De hecho, debido a la destrucción todavía podíamos ver el patio de la escuela. Allí había otro caído.

- _ **Compañero, escúchame**_ -No tuve que pensar para adivinar que era Ddraig quien me hablaba telepáticamente- _ **Empieza a cargar tu energía. Te daré libre albedrío sobre los Boost, así que carga hasta que te diga lo contrario. ¿Entendido?**_

-Sí, Ddraig.

Hice lo que me ordeno. No sé cómo, pero sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. En el aire empezaron a sonar los [Boost] de la [Boosted Gear], mi [Sacred Gaer]. Los otros 3 se habían lanzado contra la caído, la cual empezó a tratar de cortarlos con lanzas de luz. Desde la distancia pude escuchar sus gritos.

 _[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

-¡Soy la orgullosa ángel caído Raynare! ¡No puedo dejar que unas escorias humanas como ustedes me toquen!

 _[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

 _[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

 _[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

 _[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]_

- _ **¡Listo, compañero! ¡Ya sabes que hacer!**_

Era verdad. Sabía que hacer, aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Levante el guante en mi mano izquierda, e imitando el gesto de una pistola, lo apunte hacia el ángel caído Raynare.

-¡Salgan de ahí!-Grite. Mis 3 compañeros de academia saltaron lejos de allí. Raynare fijo su vista en mí, inyectando sus ojos rojos y su sed de sangre en mi persona. Pero no me amedrante. Y esperando a que se acercara a mí, simplemente relaje los hombros, me afirme en el suelo, y murmuré:

- _Dragon Shoot._

Un haz de energía carmesí salió de la punta del dedo del guante. Pude ver la mirada sorprendida en el rostro de la caída, antes de que su existencia fuera totalmente borrada de la faz de la tierra. Pronto, la única señal de que alguna vez estuvo aquí no fueron más que unas plumas negras cayendo desde el aire. Colapse sobre mí mismo, siendo atrapado por mis compañeros. Escuche un _**Reset!**_ Venir de mi guante, y me sentí más débil que nunca. La herida de la que me había olvidado comenzó a afectarme, pero aun así convencí a mis compañeros de que me llevaran donde el cuerpo de Oji-san. Colocando su pistola sobre su pecho, le dedique el saludo militar, antes de caer sobre mis pies. Mirando al cielo, pude ver a la distancia como los helicópteros del ejército japonés llegaban, lanzaban cuerdas, y descendían los soldados que empezaron la búsqueda de los caídos restantes, a la vez que empezaron a tratar a los heridos. Y entonces lo supe.

Supe que habíamos ganado.

" _Bienvenido a la guerra, Issei."_ Pensé para mi miso antes de caer dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sede central de Grigory, Inframundo.**

Ante Azazel se presentaba un caído que raída un reporte. Todas las ciudades habían sido destruidas, pero solo la mitad de los enviados volvió, la mayoría con heridas. Para terminar con su informe, agrego cautelosamente:

-Además, tenemos otra noticia.

-¿Hum?-Gruño Azazel, visiblemente fastidiado por las pérdidas.

-El Dragón Emperador Rojo de esta generación ha despertado.

Los ojos de Azazel brillaron, y una sonrisa surco su rostro-Entendido, puedes retirarte-Cuando el caído se hubo ido, Azazel se dijo a sí mismo-Esto será interesante.

 **Bueeeeeno, aquí está el capítulo 1. Espero que sea de su agrado, aunque debo decir que tuve que forzarlo un poco, pero ya está. Sin más les digo que pueden seguir enviando sus OC (no más mercenarios, por favor, que ya tengo demasiados) y que los espero en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Se despide, RedSS.**


	3. El Mundo no es el mismo de hace 2000años

**¡Buenas a todos! Aquí RedSS reportándose con un nuevo capítulo. Ahora llegará uno de los pasos fundamentales de una guerra, que son el reclutamiento y el primer paso militarmente importante. Issei y compañía llegaran a un punto crucial de su vida: el saber si enlistarse o no. Mientras eso sucede, en los puntos de llegada de los portales humanos se produce el primer avance. ¡Para saber que ocurre siga leyendo!**

 **Alexsennin9999: Gracias por leer el capítulo. Como has mencionado, Vali podría pelear del lado humano junto a Issei, pero recordemos que él buscara pelear con enemigos fuertes. Seguramente verá que puede hacer la humanidad primero antes de decidirse. Sobre los OC, yo también solía hacerlos extremadamente badass, pero logre adaptarlos a algo razonable.**

 **Asfoledos: Pues sí, tu OC fue complicado. Seguramente te haya mandado mensajes sobre como actuaría. Sobre la decisión sobrenatural, quiero remarcar algo: Ellos no han relacionado el hecho de que no pelean con la misma humanidad de hace tres mil años.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Ten por seguro que habrá más de una.**

 **Erendir: Pues como ya he dicho, los sobrenaturales parecen no haber relacionado el hecho de que la humanidad ha evolucionado respecto hace 3.000 años. Además recordar que debido a las guerras los demonios y otras especies no habían podido influir en el mundo humano tanto como lo hicieron en el cannon. Sobre Azazel… digamos que es un loquillo XD.**

 **Ay Om: Pues tendremos que ver que hace Azazel con Issei con el tiempo. Sobre el ataque a traición… sol recordemos el avance de la Gran Guerra Patriótica y compáralo al que harán los humanos.**

 **APPM 1984: Pues parece que con este mejorare mi escritura. Puede que saque ideas del fanfic de 1940 y viceversa, de modo que no te sorprenda.**

 **Coronadomontes: Has acertado, querido amigo. Los soviéticos festearon las atrocidades del ejército rojo en Berlín, y los humanos festejaran las masacres que hagan sus tropas en la otra dimensión.**

 **Tenzalucard123: No puedo asegurar nada, debido a que es una guerra y las balas locas son lo que más abunda. Pero al menos te asegurare que no caerán muchos.**

 **The-Code-Zero: Pues sí, Issei parece tener un imán para los problemas.**

 **Whiteknight99: Pues los sobrenaturales aprenderán por la fuerza que esas tácticas, con la comunicación que hay hoy en día, carecerán de valor.**

 **Guest: Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado. Agradezco los OC's de lugares no convencionales, y te pido por favor que dejes un nombre para darte tu merecido crédito.**

 **Loquendo777: La verdad no lo he pensado. El romance no es lo mío, así que espero que si tiene harem lo pueda desarrollar bien.**

 **Oniele: Supongo que eso faltó, pero creo que estaba de más decir que, habiendo regresado de un ataque exclusivamente a humanos, el dragón emperador rojo es un humano.**

 **¡PREGUNTAS DEL AUTOR!**

 **1) ¿Issei debería tener harem? Y si tiene, ¿a quiénes nominarían al harem de Issei?**

 **2) Si no tiene harem… ¿debería tener pareja? ¿A quién nominan?**

 **3) ¿A qué dimensión debería ser enviado Issei? (Cielo, inframundo u otros).**

 **4) ¿Debería ir un reporte de acción al final de cada capítulo?**

 **5) ¿Alguien encontró la referencia del final de CoD4: MW?**

 **AVISO: Si algún OC no quedo retratado como querían, infórmenme y lo tratare de corregir.**

 **Sin más, ¡vayamos con el capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 2: El Mundo no es como hace 2.000 años.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 1: Consecuencias.**

" _ **En caso de que algo vaya mal… asegúrate de poder retirar la mano que arrojo la piedra.**_ **"**

 **Münich, Distrito de Alemania Sur, Reino Federal Parlamentario de Europa.**

Me encontraba en mi pequeño apartamento mientras veía las noticias. Era uno de los pocos canales internacionales que hablaban de lo que pasaba sin restricciones, ya que su apoyo social era demasiado fuerte para ser censurado y no había motivos para censurar la TV una vez acabada la guerra. Claro, estamos en guerra con lo sobrenatural, pero es como si no pasara nada. Hay un clima pacífico en las calles, y la gente sigue disfrutando de la paz como si no estuviera nuevamente en guerra.

Estaba a punto de cambiar de canal, cuando apareció un mensaje de " _¡Urgente!_ " en el noticiero. Curioso, me quede allí observando que pasaba. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver el informe.

 _Les hablo desde las ruinas de lo que era la ciudad japonesa de Kuoh, atacada hace tan solo una pocas horas por seres sobrenaturales. Aunque no se conocen las características del ataque, se sabe que murieron cerca de 5.000 personas, en su mayoría civiles veteranos de la Guerra de Independencia Japonesa. Según algunos testigos, los perpetuadores habrían sido los ángeles caídos…"_

El informe se cortó, mostrando ahora una ciudad puerto en ruinas. A lo lejos de la panatalla se veía una solitaria bandera de franjas rojas y blancas, en cuya esquina superior izquierda se ubicaba un heptágono de 7 estrellas. La bandera estaba hecha jirones, y los restos flameaban al escaso viento que parecía haber.

" _En esta ciudad americana, conocida por ser un reconocido centro de retiro de veteranos de guerra, hubo hace algunas horas un ataque sobrenatural con objetivo desconocido, el cual provoco múltiples muertos civiles. Aunque se desconocen las cifras exactas, los destrozos indican que esta ciudad no se podrá levantar pronto de nuevo. También, se han encontrado algunos usuarios de magia o [Sacred Gear] en el área, supuestamente defendiendo la ciudad._ "

El canal se cambió de nuevo. Se mostró que hubo ataques a ciudades del Imperio Oriental y de la Confederación Oceánica, además de Sudamérica. Estaba a punto de apagar la TV, cuando saltó la última ciudad. Era cierto, me dije, dijeron que eran 6 ataques.

" _Por último, el ataque a la ciudad de retiro de veteranos de guerra, ubicada en el Distrito de Alemania Oeste, ha dejado cerca de 40.000 muertos, aunque la cifra podría seguir creciendo. La ciudad está totalmente en ruinas, y los pocos militares que se encontraban en el lugar, que conformaban una guardia de honor, fueron brutalmente asesinados defendiendo a la población civil._ "

El control remoto cayó de mi mano al suelo, rebotando un par de veces hasta quedarse quieto. Pero no le prestaba atención a eso. ¿Un ataque? ¿A nosotros? ¡¿Un maldito y condenado ataque?! ¡¿QUIÉNES SE CREEN QUE SON ELLOS?! ¡¿CREEN QUE PUEDEN ATACARNOS Y QUEDARSE COMO SI NADA?!

Espera, espera, cálmate. Primero debo recordar quien soy. Sonriéndome, cerré los ojos y los reabrí lentamente, sintiendo su cambio de color a rojo mientras me murmuraban a mí mismo quien era:

-Soy Carlos Schmitt, ciudadano alemán y mayor del Ejército de Europa.

 **Comando del Ejército Real Oceánico, Canberra. Días más tarde. 23:44 horas.**

-Señor-Un oficial de las oficinas se acercó hasta el General Lord Thomas Richtmont, extendiéndole un sobre-Mensaje del Gobierno. También viene de parte de los encargados de reclutamiento.

-Gracias, teniente. Déjelo en mi escritorio, vuelvo enseguida-Tras ir por una taza de café, Lord Thomas Richtmont, General del Ejército Real Oceánico, se sentó tras su escritorio. Abriendo el folder con información, empezó a analizar lo que venía adentro.

-Ya veo...-Murmuró para sí mismo mientras leía-De modo que los ataques engrosaron las filas de voluntarios, además de provocar que más gente diera a conocer su [Sacred Gear] o su práctica con la magia. Eso será útil-Se dio cuenta de otro folder que encima decía "Oceanía". Lo tomó y abrió, revelando más datos locales.

-¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto un teniente coronel mientras entraba en la oficina. Con un gesto, Thomas le indicó que se sentara frente a él, cosa que hizo.

-Mira esto-Le dijo señalando el folder-El número de interesados en unirse a nuestro propio regimiento humano se están incrementando mucho. Ni siquiera en las estimaciones más positivas se esperaba esto.

-De eso venía a hablarla-Richtmont saco su cara de los documentos, lanzándole una mirada a la persona frente a él.

-Sea breve.

-Soy el Teniente Coronel Brown. Los cupos para entrar al regimiento están llenos, y queda mucha gente fuera. Pido permiso para ampliar la cantidad de reclutados.

-Permiso concedido. Reclute a todos los que pueda.

Con una venia, el oficial se retiró de la sala, dejando a Thomas a sola con sus pensamientos.

-De modo que cerca de 3.000… nosotros habíamos esperado a lo mucho 1.500. Ahora si armaremos un regimiento de verdad. Y si a lo largo del mundo hay cerca de 20.000 o más voluntarios… los sobrenaturales caerán-Sentenció con una sonrisa macabra.

-Señor-Entró ahora otro oficial. Richtmont lo reconoció. Era un mayor del ejército que hacía de su ayudante desde hace varios años, casi desde que se graduó de la escuela de oficiales. La vida de oficina lo tenía aburrido, pero siempre cumplía sus órdenes-Con su permiso.

-Claro, claro. Pasa, Hooks-El mayor castaño se acercó y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio del general-Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería hacerle una pregunta. Estamos yendo a la guerra otra vez, de eso no hay duda-Comenzó relatando-Mi pregunta es, ¿iremos al frente de una vez, o nos tendremos que quedar en oficinas y búnkeres como siempre?

-Hooks, Hooks. Tienes que comprender que como uno de los generales más importantes de país no puedo ir como si nada a la línea del frente, y cuando lo hago debo quedarme bajo tierra para que no me vuelen la sesera de un tiro como le ha pasado a otros. Comprendo tu fastidió, yo también me sentí así hace varios años, pero ahora no es tiempo de andar con quejas, máxime cuando se aproxima una campaña contra un enemigo desconocido.

-Precisamente porque es un enemigo desconocido es porque hay que ir en vanguardia, general-Replicó el oficial-Si nos enfrentamos a algo desconocido, tenemos la obligación de ir en cabeza para saber todo lo posible de él y así combatirlo. Es una táctica muy utilizada por los generales orientales y europeos cuando aparecen dificultades, e incluso algunos lo hacen porque es su estilo. No sé si recuerda a ese mariscal Europeo llamado Rommel, el cual dirigía a sus hombres desde una distancia en la que podía observarlos claramente.

-Claro que lo conozco. Yo apenas me graduaba de la escuela de oficiales cuando falleció. Él me inspiró a convertirme en oficial, pero la vida me tuvo otros planes-Comento Richtmont con una sonrisa melancólica-Pero ya estoy viejo y acostumbrado a las oficinas, y no podría acondicionarme al frente en el tiempo necesario. Por eso, tú irás en mi lugar-El oficial se le quedo mirando como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Disculpe, señor?

-Lo que dije. Quiero que vayas en cabeza con el avance. Infórmame de todo, investiga que pasa, combate contra ellos e infórmame de lo que pasa. De esa forma no solo me ayudas a mí y a todo el país, sino que también cumples tu anhelo de ir al frente. _It's a win-win situation, right mate?_

Hooks se puso de pie y se cuadro-Sera un honor cumplir su encargo, señor.

Richtmont dejo salir una risa de sus labios-Bien, bien. Pero primero ven y acompáñame a conseguir una nueva taza de café. Todavía queda mucho papeleo y no va a hacerse solo.

Hooks solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro ante la insinuación del general, la cual le decía que tendría una larga noche de oficina por delante. Puede que fuera al frente después, pero primero debía terminar sus labores administrativas. Y eso incluía, por supuesto, el papeleo.

- _Lead the way, general._

 **Clínica Alemana, Santiago, Chile.**

-Oh por dios. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo podría estarlo? Se salvó de milagro de morir en la guerra, y ahora está luchando con 98 años por sobrevivir a algo que no merecía.

-Sshh, tranquila, tranquila.

El doctor Rodríguez observó cortamente como una señora abrazaba a otra de avanzada edad antes de seguir caminando por los pasillos, una enfermera leyendo informes caminando juntó a él. Desestimando la información proporcionada sobre diversos pacientes, el doctor se detuvo un momento para observar la encajonada ciudad a través de la ventana, antes de continuar caminando camino a comprar algún café en el primer piso.

-Dicen que murieron cerca de 150.000 personas a lo largo del globo-Le comento a la enfermera, quien lo miraba confundida-Y que otros 25.000 quedaron heridos. De esas cifras, las menores son para Japón y Sudamérica, y las mayores para Europa y Asia.

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nosotros?

-Nada, nada. Solo que nos salvamos.

-Dudo que atacaran una ciudad tan importante. Por su patrón de ataque, parece ser guerra sicológica. Además, si se hubieran aparecido aquí, nuestras defensas antiaéreas los hubieran destrozado-Comento con orgullo en su voz. Rodríguez siguió mirando por la ventana un rato más, antes de seguir caminando. El, al igual que la mayoría de los cirujanos, tenía un pasado militar lleno de experiencias horribles que prefería no recordar, y menos para contradecir a la animada enfermera detrás de él.

 **Costa Oeste, Distrito Occidental, República Americana.**

Ido. Todo se había ido. Observando las ruinas que hace algunos días estuviera protegiendo a sangre y fuego, Sebastián Wayne se preguntaba si valió la pena el sacrificio de él y sus hombres. Claro, su intervención pudo salvar múltiples vidas, y debido a eso una ciudad con alta población de la tercera edad no tuvo tantas muertes, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable por las muertes habidas tanto entre los civiles como entre los militares.

-Comandante Wayne-Un reportero le llamo su atención, micrófono en mano. Detrás de él, un camarógrafo no perdía momento alguno en enfocarlos-Como el heroico defensor de esta ciudad, ¿podría dedicarnos unas palabras?

Wayne observo un par de segundos a los periodistas, ansiosos de conseguir unas palabras del "héroe", antes de asentir. Mientras se terminaba de dar la vuelta, pensaba en que palabras decirle a la población de un país que quería respuestas.

-Cómo sabemos, usted es el líder y comandante de una unidad recientemente creada hace unos pocos meses dedicada a combatir lo sobrenatural. Según los datos, usted y su unidad se encontraban en esta ciudad de casualidad cuando ocurrió el ataque. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Más o menos. No se encontraba la unidad completa, solo yo acompañado de un destacamento de 5 hombres. Nos encontrábamos realizando una patrulla reglamentaria cuando el ataque ocurrió.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Lo único que podía pasar. Corrimos hacia donde ocurrió el ataque, pero nuestro pequeño número y la sorpresa causaron muchos muertos antes de que supiéramos que pasaba. Al final logramos evacuar la ciudad y reducir a los atacantes, pero eso no evito que murieran cerca de 30.000 personas. La densidad de población y los edificios contribuyeron muchos a las perdidas.

-¿Tiene algunas palabras para los ciudadanos de este país tras este ataque?

Wayne se quedó mudo por un momento.

-¿Qué si tengo palabras…?-Apenas pudo murmurar-Yo te diré unas palabras-Arrebatándole el micrófono al periodista, le hizo un gesto al cámara para que lo siguiera hasta un punto donde se podían ver todas las ruinas de la ciudad portuaria. Abarcándolas todas con el brazo, se giró hacia la cámara con el rostro enfurecido-¡¿Ven esto?! ¡A todos los ciudadanos de Norte América, ¿ven esto?! ¡Esto, esto es lo que esos seres que se supone velan por nosotros hacen! ¡Atacan inocentes, los masacran sin piedad! ¡Ni siquiera se preocuparon de civiles, porque a ellos fue a quienes mataron! ¡No militares, no políticos, solamente civiles! ¡Esta es una falta de honor, y una muestra de cobardía que no puede ser perdonada, así se arrastren por el suelo pidiendo perdón! ¡¿Dónde están aquellos seres que velan por nosotros?!-Señaló el paisaje-¡Aquí está la respuesta! ¡Son perores que nosotros! ¡No nos ayudaron durante la guerra, ahora nos atacan por la espalda!-Volvió a encarar a la cámara-¡Yo les digo, americanos, que luchen! ¡Luchen porque esta injusticia no quede impune! ¡Luchen contra el que nos ignora y usa a su beneficio! ¡Pero sobre todo, LUCHEN POR USTEDES, POR SU LIBERTAD!

Devolviéndole el micrófono a un impactado periodista, Sebastián Wayne tomo su chaqueta que había dejado en una roca y se largó de allí, camino al _Humvee_ que lo esperaba una calle más abajo.

 **Hospital de campaña, Kuoh. Días más tarde.**

-Básicamente, este es un [Sacred Gear] de clasificación [Longinus], que contiene al Dragón Emperador Rojo de la Dominación, Draig. Aunque no lo puedan ver, él era increíblemente grande. Un dragón occidental de 100 metros de altura, con una voz y presencia tan fuertes que dan ganas de arrodillarse ante él. El título "de la Dominación" no es por nada, después de todo.

Issei terminaba de explicarles a algunos de sus compañeros sobre lo ocurrido durante el ataque, sobre su encuentro con el dragón, y cómo le ayudo a salvar a los que habían sobrevivido hasta aquel momento. Todos ellos se encontraban aun en sus ropas de escuela, aunque con algunos vendajes o tubos conectados por el personal del hospital.

-También me contó que el [Sacred Gear] de Saji se llama [Absorption Line], y es una de cuatro partes de otro dragón llamado Vritra. Vritra está dormido, lo cual es la razón de porque no se comunica contigo, y tiene la categoría de Rey Dragón, justo por debajo de Draig-Explicó Issei a su compañero de primer año.

-Entonces debo reunir las otras 3 partes para comunicarme con Vritra…

-Así es. Draig dice que la habilidad de tu [Sacred Gear] es absorber el poder de otros seres.

-Ya veo…

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero… ¿qué piensan hacer ustedes luego de salir de aquí?-Pregunto Murayama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La academia está destruida, y no se planea levantarla pronto. Sera algo difícil reubicar a todos los estudiantes que sobrevivieron, más aun hacerlos superar cualquier problema generado por el ataque. Sin mencionar, la cantidad de ancianos supervivientes será la prioridad del gobierno-Explicó Kiyomi Abe entrando a la tienda de tantas que funcionaran como hospital.

El comentario de la provisional presidenta del consejo estudiantil cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los presentes. Estos se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Murayama habló.

-Me enlistare en el regimiento sobrenatural japonés.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron alarmados Issei y Katase.

-Como oyeron. No pienso dejar esto impune. Iré yo misma, y nada que digan me hará cambiar de opinión.

El dúo la miro impactado unos segundos, hasta que Katase suspiró.

-Debí saber que no sería fácil. Iré contigo-Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por su compañera.

-Yo también iré-Anunció Saji, atrayendo las miradas del grupo-Mis padres murieron durante el ataque. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Mi familia es domadora de criaturas sobrenaturales. No puedo ser ajena a esto-Anunció Kiyome, logrando caras de sorpresa en el grupo-¿Qué? Aunque bueno, no lo anuncie antes porque podría haber repercusiones negativas.

-Eso tiene sentido-Menciono Issei.

-Bastante inteligente-Murmuró a su vez Saji.

-¿Y tú, Issei?

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Eres el único que no iría.

-No gracias, pero no tengo intención de ir a matar a alguien, sea caído, ángel o demonio.

-¿En serio? ¿Incluso aunque tus padres hayan muerto?

-No sé si les gustaría que estuviera matando gente. Y no están muertos, sino que desaparecidos-Recalcó el final de la oración.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero aun así…

-¡ISSEI!

Un par de adolescentes llevando uniformes de otra academia de la ciudad entró corriendo a la tienda, observando a su alrededor unos segundos antes de lanzarse contra el herido usuario de [Sacred Gear].

-¡Hermano! ¡Pensé que te habíamos perdido!-Exclamo un calvo, abrazando llorosamente al castaño. Él respondía al nombre de Matsuda.

-¡No nos vuelvas a asustar así!-Exclamó el otro, un castaño con anteojos llamado Motohama.

Issei se sorprendió un poco, antes de sonreír con el ceño fruncido y un tic en la ceja para luego, amablemente, darle un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno que los dejo en el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Pregunto Matsuda desde el suelo, sobándose el lugar donde Issei le pego.

-¿Y preguntas? En primer lugar, estas en un hospital lleno de gente herida. No es lugar para estar alborotando.

Recién entonces el dúo pareció reparar donde se encontraba. Lanzando una disculpa generalizada acompañada de una reverencia, y tras apreciar fugazmente como solo ellos sabían hacerlo a las mujeres jóvenes cercanas, ambos se sentaron en unas sillas junto a la cama de Issei.

-Entonces, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-La verdad hubiéramos venido antes, pero no pudimos encontrarte. Y eso hubiera seguido así hasta que hoy, gracias a las indicaciones de la policía militar, supimos dónde estabas-Explico Motohama.

-Espera. ¿La policía militar les dio la ubicación de Issei así sin más?-Preguntó Murayama con incredulidad en la voz. Una mirada de sorpresa de Katase acompañaba su declaración.

-Claro que no. Buscaban a alguien que conociera a Issei. Es por esto-Sacando un paquete que nadie había notado antes, Matsuda se lo entrego a Issei.

-¿Qué es?

-Registrando las casas y testamentos de los fallecidos, se toparon con que esto era para ti. Es de parte de uno de tus vecinos.

-¡Oji-san!-Sin perder tiempo, Issei rompió la tapa de la caja e indago su contenido. Sacando algunos papeles para evitar que se rompiera, saco un objeto metálico… demasiado familiar.

-Eso es… ¿una pistola?

-Es la pistola de Oji-san… la misma que uso y le salvo la vida en la guerra. Una M1911 de origen norteamericano-Murmuró Issei mientras dejaba el arma de lado y leía un papel que venía dentro de la caja.

- _"Issei. Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que pase a mejor vida. Lo más irónico sería que muriese durante un ataque. ¡JA! No hay deprimirse por eso. En esta caja esta mi arma personal, aquella que me ha salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones. Ya estoy viejo para usarla, y esperó que no tengas motivo tú tampoco. Pero si por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida te vez obligado a defenderte, confía en ella. Sera vieja, pero es testaruda. No hay nada mejor en el mundo que un arma en la que confías. También incluí algunos pocos cargadores, por si las moscas. ¡Mejor prevenir que curar!_

 _Y, esperando que abras esto en tu habitación, la caja tiene un fondo falso donde puse lo mejor de mi colección platino. Espero pases un buen rato con ella. ¡Jojojojojo!_

 _Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo."_

-Oji-san…-Issei sintió lagrimas formarse en sus ojos al leer la carta. Con cuidado la doblo y guardo en la caja, cerrándola y dejándola bajo su cama. Tomo la pistola y la examino, decidiendo dejarla junto a él.

-Issei… ¿de quién era?

-Un vecino mío. Un amable anciano que disfrutaba ver a las mujeres jóvenes, y que por eso siempre espiaba a las chicas a la hora de entrada de la academia-Se giró hacia Katase y Murayama-Recibí muy buenas críticas sobre ustedes, por cierto.

El rostro de ambas se calentó tanto que uno podía ver salir humo de allí. Golpeando al pobre y herido Issei, ambas se largaron dando fuertes pasos.

-Jajajaja. Ellas nunca cambian.

-Maldito… ya tienes tu propio harem… pronto nos dejaras atrás…-Agarrando a Issei de su camisa, Matsuda le recrimino con los ojos llorosos-¡¿No habíamos prometido tener novia juntos?!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡No son mis novias, son solo amigas!-Se defendió débilmente Issei, levemente sonrojado. Motohama lo dejo ir, pero Kiyome solo pudo negar con la cabeza a la infantil actitud del par de otra escuela.

-¿Y? ¿Eso es todo lo que tenían que decirle a Issei? Esta tienda es para la Academia Kuoh, así que si ya terminaron, pueden irse.

-Entendido-Motohama estaba a punto de irse, cuando recordó algo-Por cierto, Issei. No sé tú, pero Matsuda y yo iremos al regimiento sobrenatural. Puede que no tengamos ningún poder, pero no evitara que luchemos por lo nuestro. Espero que te nos unas, aunque no puedo obligarte.

Con una corta despedida, ambos se retiraron de la tienda. Saji tenía una irada confundida en su cara, como de "¿Qué acaba de pasar?", mientras que Kiyome ayudaba a acomodarse en su cama a una alumna de la academia. Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas durante algunos minutos, dejando al pacífico silencio invadir el ambiente, solo para que el sonido de los pasos de varias botas militares sonara desde afuera y se detuviera en la entrada. Entrando a la tienda sin miramientos, dos miembros de la policía militar se quedaron en la puerta mientras un adulto con un uniforme verde oscuro se internaba en la tienda buscando a alguien con la mirada. Se detuvo frente a Issei, sacando una foto y comparándolo con el contenido de esta. Kiyome y Saji se quedaron uno a cada lado de del herido, mientras este sujetaba su arma recién otorgada.

-Hyoudo Issei-Dijo el desconocido, direccionando su mirada al joven en la cama-Eres tú, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh…? Sí, soy yo.

-Issei. ¿Por qué le respondes que sí a un desconocido?-Le recrimino Kiyome.

-Viene con los militares japoneses. Significa que no puede ser algo malo-Replicó Issei.

-¿Usuario de la [Longinus] [Boosted Gear]?

Un sentido de alerta se encendió en la mente de Issei y compañia.

-…sí.

-No me equivocaba. Soy Sebastián Wayne, coronel del SOCOM y líder y comandante del "Grupo de Fuerzas Sobrenaturales de las Repúblicas Unidas de América", también conocido como _SUFOG_. Un placer conocerte-El ahora identificado Sebastián le tendió la mano, la cual Issei acepto para estrechársela. Mientras lo hacía, miró con más detalle a su interlocutor. Era alto, cerca de 1,90 metros, y de una contextura delgada de la cuales asomaban unos músculos. Tenía el ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo amarillo, dándole una apariencia sobrecogedora.

-Mucho gusto. Me presentaría, pero ya sabe usted quien soy yo.

-Efectivamente. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Verás, Issei, el _SUFOG_ puede no ser una de las instituciones más antigua en combatir lo sobrenatural, ya que eso puede remontarse a la inquisición e incluso más allá, pero si es una de las más eficientes que ha existido. Poco después de los ataques, en uno de los canales diplomáticos que seguían abiertos entre humanos y sobrenaturales nos llegó un mensaje para ti.

-¿Un mensaje?

-Sí-Extrajo un papel doblado de su chaqueta y lo desdoblo, aclarándose la garganta antes de leer-"Para el Emperador Rojo de esta generación, Hyoudo Issei. Desconozco cuál será tu resolución sobre participar en esta guerra, pero permíteme ayudarte. Tus padres, el señor y señora Hyoudo, sobrevivieron al ataque. Son mis agradables y forzados huéspedes aquí en el inframundo. Bueno, eso si el calabozo es un lugar agradable para ellos. Como sea, esperó esto te ayude a decidirte sobre qué hacer. Recuerda, mientras más demores, puede que tus posibilidades de volverlos a ver disminuyan. Eso es todo. Atentamente, Azazel, Gobernador de los Angeles Caídos."-Le entrego el mensaje a Issei para que comprobara su contenido por el mismo, esperando una reacción.

Po su parte, Issei se alegró al saber que sus padres estaban vivos. Pero a medida que el mensaje progresaba, su alegría se fue apagando, y empezó a caer cabizbajo. Cuando Wayne termino, él estaba ya con la cabeza decaída.

-Digame, señor Wayne…

-Sebastián está bien.

-Bueno, señor Sebastián… ¿es cierto lo que dice aquí?

-Espías de la URSO pudieron comprobar que efectivamente tus padres se encontraban en un calabozo de Grigory, aunque no pudieron precisar en qué parte de ese calabozo. Es uno que se encuentra relativamente cerca de la sede principal de Grigory.

-Ya veo… ¿vino a decirme eso?

-Esa era mi misión. Aunque no está en mis manos decidir si te unes a las tropas o no, te recomendaría que lo hicieras. Y también que me lo comunicaras, ya que el _SUFOG_ , al ser la unidad anti-sobrenatural más antigua y experimentada existente actualmente, será la encargada de entrenar a los otros regimientos sobrenaturales. No te pediré que te unas, sin embargo, ya que te corresponde entrar al regimiento japonés. Estaré aquí está el anochecer. Sea cual sea tu respuesta, ve a comunicármela en el centro de mando local. Usa este permiso para entrar-Entregándole a Issei un permiso escrito y firmado por él, Sebastián se largó de la tienda a paso apresurado con los policías militares a su espalda. Issei se quedó viendo el permiso en su mano unos segundos, antes de tomar una muleta junto a su cama y salir a paso lento de la tienda.

-Issei…-Saji iba a salir a perseguirlo, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Kiyome Abe le dijo con la mirada que le diera tiempo. Asintiendo pesadamente, Saji se dejó caer en la cama de Issei mientras Kiyome ayudaba a otros alumnos, varios de ellos impactados por lo ocurrido recién.

Cuando Murayama y Katase regresaron, se encontraron con un ambiente pesado y a Issei perdido.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Murayama.

-Siéntense. Tienen algo que saber-Les indicó Saji mientras se incorporaba.

 **Parte 2:**

 **Centro de Mando Terrestre Unido, Moscú, Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Orientales (U.R.S.O.)**

" _ **Ellos nos agredieron, bombardearon, y destruyeron. Por eso les decimos esto: la mejor defensa…. Siempre es un buen ataque."**_

-Entonces, queda aprobado el plan de "Fuerza Reaccionaria Móvil Terrestre". El plan contempla la creación de una unidad multinacional de reacción rápida para detener o destruir incursiones sobrenaturales en la tierra, a la vez que, en caso de ofensiva a gran escala, actuar como primera fuerza de reacción para ganar tiempo-Aclaró el General Ruso Isakovich a la audiencia delante de él, compuesta en su mayoría por oficiales de alto rango y periodistas de todo el mundo.

-El enfoque de esta fuerza será la movilidad, por lo que contara con armamento y vehículos ligeros y de alta movilidad para desplazarse y combatir rápidamente. En su mayoría serán helicópteros de transporte y vehículos terrestres de exploración que puedan llevar tropas, cuéntense también transportes blindados de personal en algunas zonas. Algo de aviación caza bombardera también será utilizada en esta unidad, con números limitados-Explicó a su vez el general francés Baupte, más concentrado en organizar los diversos papeles en su mesa-Cada grupo de esta unidad estará acantonado en diversas zonas y estará a cargo de custodiar una rango y área determinada.

-En América habrán 6 grupos acantonados en Alaska, Washington D.C., California, Ciudad de Panamá, la Capital de Brasil Brasilia y Punta Arenas en el Cono Sur. En África habrán 4 grupos: uno en Marruecos, otro en el cuerno de África, oro en el Congo y el último en Sudáfrica. Oceanía poseerá 3 grupos, uno en Australia, otro en Nueva Zelanda y el último en la Polinesia. Europa tendrá un grupo acantonado en Austria y Asia tendrá 5 grupos más: Uno en Rusia Occidental, otro en Siberia, otro en Japón, uno en el Sudeste Asiático y uno en Medio Oriente. La Antártica y el Ártico será custodiado por los grupos cercanos. Así mismo, los océanos serán divididos en zonas y vigilados por los grupos cercanos a ellas. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Mientras la sala era desocupada, Isakovich le susurro a su compañero de rango-¿Estuvo bien no decirles acerca de la ofensiva?

-Créeme, mejor que no lo sepan. Los sobrenaturales no se lo esperan, así que no nos vigilan. Y si la prensa no lo sabe, menos lo harán ellos-Sentencio Baupte con una cara solemne. Mas un brillo travieso se escapó de sus ojos cuando murmuro la siguiente frase-Es la hora de pasar a la acción.

 **¡Saludos a todos y feliz año nuevo atrasado! Me tomo cerca de 2 meses hacer este capítulo, más que nada porque no tenía tiempo o inspiración. Y cuando los tenía ¡PUM! Tenía algo que hacer. Así que ya saben que no pueden confiar en mí para actualizaciones seguidas.**

 **Sobre mis otros fanfics, estoy tratando de organizarme. GATE: 1940's tendrá un capítulo rehecho y una actualización para cerrar el segundo arco, para luego dejarlo de lado un tiempo y centrarme en el crossover de GATE con GuP. Además de eso, estoy trabajando en un oneshot algo largo de GATE (que novedad, debería varias más) y en un proyecto de SAO, el cual podrán encontrar si se dan el tiempo y flojera de ir a mi perfil y buscar entra la lista (incompleta) de proyectos futuros. Aprovecho ahora para decir que cuando termine algunos de mis dos fanfics de GATE saldrá otro durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, por si a alguien le interesa.**

 **Ahora, sobre los OC, les pediré una cosa y les diré otra. Si veo otro maldito mercenario, les juro que los mando a tomar por culo. Y lo otro, no es necesario que los OC vengan con poderes o Scred Gear. Lo que me lleva al punto, pueden enviar más si lo desean, porque estaré falto de personajes cuando se trate de soldados regulares. Eso sería todo, gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Se despide, RedSS.**


	4. El Impacto de las Acciones

**El año escolar comenzo T.T y que mejor manera de soportar Marzo que con un capítulo de un fanfic! Bromas fuera, un saludo a todos los que lean esto, y mis agradecimientos por la recepción que tiene mi historia. Los que vengan de mi fanfic de "GATE: 1940's" recordaran mi título de "El Carnicero de Falmart". Pues bien… ¿ganaré otro en este fanfic? ¡Veámoslo!**

 **TRYNDAMER95: ¡Tu querida España ya está aquí! ¡Ostia, que quejica! … Bueno, en realidad no. Tenía planeado calacar a España en este cap, pero las cosas salieron diferente a como planeaba.**

 **APM 1984: Pues me alegro que POR UNA VEZ mis diálogos estén bien hechos. Esta historia seguirá, al igual que las otras de GATE. El arma… ¿será un guiño? ¿Por qué no le preguntas al innombrable?**

 **Antifanboy: Bueno, el inframundo será el segundo lugar al que vaya Issei, ya que tengo otro preparado para su debut. Quizá Abe sea una buena idea, aunque la opción del harem indeseable siempre está presente. Y no te confundas, no es que las islas sean seguras (de hecho, contra lo sobrenatural son las más peligrosas), pero tu OC deberá tener algunos cambios para entrar en la historia (además, aquí no introduciré todos los OC's de golpe. Aquí irán apareciendo a medida que avance la historia y sean necesarios).**

 **Coronadomontes: Sera algo más complicado ver las reacciones de los seres sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, trataré de colocar algo de info por allí y por aquí.**

 **Guest: En serio deberías dejar un nombre o apodo para identificarte, que me sienta mal que cooperes tanto y solo seas un Guest.**

 **Oniele: He visto expresividad, aunque parece que tú no eres de esos XD.**

 **Ay Om: No creas que el harem tenga que ser solo de humanas… muchos seres sobrenaturales no odian a los humanos, e Issei solo está enojado con los caídos por lo que le hicieron a sus padres y a su ciudad. Y efectivamente, hay muchas cosas a considerar. Por eso este fanfic avanza lento.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Es casi imposible garantizar que no habrá bajas, ya que a fin de cuentas es una guerra a gran escala. Pero no te preocupes, que a mí tampoco me gusta la innombrable.**

 **Dark thundercat: Me refería a si Issei debía ir a pelear al Cielo, al Inframundo o a otro lugar. Sobre el harem, supongo que sería interesante jugar con esas posibilidades, aunque recordar que Irina y Xenovia son usuarias de Excalibur y por lo tanto no tienen libertad de acción.**

 **Condeale: Repito, el harem no debe limitarse a humanas (aunque creo que serían mayoría). Issei solo detesta a los caídos. El inframundo será buena opción para el crecimiento de Issei, sin duda. Y buena idea para los informes.**

 **Whiteknight99: Pues en este capítulo aparecerá la iglesia. Y sobre los Youkai… pues no saldrán librados, te lo aseguro.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

 **El Impacto de las Acciones**

" _ **A veces no debes calmarte. A veces no debes contener la respiración, contar hasta tres, y luego suspirar. A veces, simplemente debes… dejarlo salir todo.**_ **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Boost]**

Un puño enfundado en un guante metálico de color rojo se estrelló contra un árbol. El golpe logro dejar una marca.

 **[Boost]**

Nuevamente lo golpeaba, pero ahora el golpe logro realizar un agujero.

 **[Boost]**

El tercer golpe se dio, y el árbol se dividió en dos. La parte superior cayó al suelo, y el puño se retiró de nuevo junto a s cuerpo.

Issei estaba sudado, respirando agotadamente, apenas sosteniéndose en pie. Tomando aire, espero a tener otro aumento antes de lanzarse contra otro árbol, el cual logro resistir otros tres golpes antes de sucumbir. Su mirada se dirigió a otro árbol más endeble, que solo pudo resistir dos embates antes de quedar destruido. Cada vez que Issei daba un golpe, su fuerza se agotaba, pero el siguiente aumento de energía lograba que siguiera en pie. Pronto el rastro de destrozos forestales que iba dejando Issei prosiguió dentro del bosque, hasta que finalmente, agotado, el castaño cayó al suelo. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

 **[Reset]**

La energía extra abandonó el cuerpo del portador de la [Longinus], dejándolo aún más débil. Incluso un niño podría matarlo en ese estado. Si, matar. Pensaba así por todo lo vivido hasta ahora. No sabía qué hacer. En su mano derecha apretaba el permiso de acceso que Sebastián le hubiera dado u par de horas atrás, mientras el castaño seguía pensando sobre que podía y que _debía_ hacer. Al final, no pudo llegar a nada.

Los pensamientos de Issei se detuvieron cuando una brisa pasó por el desolado sector del bosque que rodeaba Kuoh. El adolescente dejó que el frescor de la brisa lo reconfortase, antes de relajarse. Podría dormirse allí mismo. No tomaría nada. Se olvidaría de todo. Así, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos…

- **Detecto una señal mágica** -Habló Ddraig, el dragón galés. Issei se obligó a reactivarse, logrando llegar a una posición sentada, antes de escanear sus alrededores.

-¿Por dónde?

- **…Arriba.**

Issei levanto la mirada. Al principio no vio nada, pero luego de unos segundos, puso ver una figura. Tenía una cabellera rubia corta, una figura pequeña y estaba volando sobre una escoba.

Volando…

Los sentidos de Issei se dispararon ante el recuerdo de que otros seres podían volar. Levantándose de golpe, invocó la [Boosted Gear] y se escondió debajo de uno de los árboles. Esperó hasta que la figura se perdiera, pero esta no se alejó.

- **Es humana. No debería hacerte daño** -le informó Ddraig. Issei decidió confiar en el juicio del ser que lo superaba por siglos, si no milenios, y se dejó mostrar. La figura se acercó apenas Issei se reveló ante ella, demostrando que efectivamente era una mujer, de quizá 14 años, que vestía con un uniforme que parecía sacado de una escuela de fantasía. Aunque Issei ya no sabía que calificar como fantasía en su situación actual.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, ella estudiándolo, él observando. Ella le daba una impresión frágil, que se podrá romper si le aplicaba demasiada fuerza. Los ojos de la chica se detuvieron en sus vendas, las cuales se dejaban ver gracias al sudor que cubría su cuerpo.

-¡Estas herido!-El amiente se hizo trizas apenas la desconocida se lanzó sobre el castaño. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un perplejo Issei que trataba de comprender que hacia tumbado de espaldas al suelo, mientras la rubia lo examinaba con atención. Luego de unos segundos, la rubia se dedicó a usar una varita para curar todas las heridas del aturdido castaño. Se levantó cuando termino, lo que provocó que Issei recuperara su atención sobre el entorno y se examinara a sí mismo. No le quedaba ninguna herida en todo su cuerpo, por lo que se deshizo de las vendas. Sorprendido, le dirigió su mirada a la ahora clasificada como maga, quien se sonrojo por la curiosa mirada que le dedicaba el castaño.

-Gracias-Le dijo el castaño.

-De nada-Le respondió.

-¿Quién eres?

-Le Fay Pendragon, hija de la noble casa de los Pendragon en Inglaterra-Se presentó la rubia con una pequeña reverencia, a la vez que levantaba levemente su falda como si fuera un vestido. Su japonés era algo fluido, pero aún se notaba el acento extranjero que tenía.

-Issei Hyoudo, portador de la [Longinus] [Boosted Gear]. Puedes llamarme Issei-Se presentó a su vez el castaño, realizando también una reverencia.

-Entonces, Issei-sama…

-No me digas así, el "-sama" es solo para gente a la que le debes respeto o poderosa-murmuró el castaño incómodo.

-¿Pero no era usado en Japón el "-sama"?

-Supongo que aún se usa…

-Entonces, Issei-sama-Issei suspiró ante la inutilidad de su argumento-¿Qué hacía aquí golpeando árboles?

Issei se puso rojo por un momento ante la mención de ser visto en su frenesí, pero luego cambió a un semblante triste al recordar por qué lo hacía.

-Si no te importa… ¿escucharías una historia?

-Claro-La sonrisa que le dio la rubia fue una de las cosas más brillantes había visto en su vida.

Issei procedió a contarlo todo, sobre el ataque, las personas que murieron, su nueva [Sacred Gear] y el secuestro de sus padres con Azazel, así como la propuesta hecha por Wayne. La rubia escuchó con atención todo lo que dijo, absorbiendo la información y procesándola a medida que el castaño hablaba. Finalmente, la historia de Issei llegó a su fin, y la rubia abrió la boca para hablar.

Issei-sama… si me pregunta… acaba de pasar por algo muy fuerte, y se le han ofrecido opciones que podrían cambiar la vida de cualquiera. Sin embargo, es en estos momentos cuando debe probar su valía y determinación. ¿Dejara a sus amigos pelear mientras usted vive una vida tranquila, alejado de la muerte y el hacerle daño a otros, o va a ir al frente y enfrentarse a la adversidad para proteger a otros? La respuesta solo la tiene usted… aunque a veces los amigos ayudan a encontrarla.

Issei se quedó parado ante las palabras de Le Fay, analizándolas, entendiéndolas. En su mente se repasaban todos los eventos tenidos en los últimos días: el ataque, las muertes, la destrucción, las noticias, sus amigos. Pensó luego en sus opciones, lo que haría cada un, y se dio cuenta de algo. Nunca hubo una elección en primer lugar.

-Iré… iré al frente… y protegeré a mis amigos. A los inocentes… pero sobre todo, iré para que otro no tenga que tomar mi lugar… y no moriré, ya que así no tendrá que ir otro a remplazar a un muerto más-Su voz adquirió determinación mientras hablaba, hasta que terminó con el puño alzado y un fuego metafórico ardiendo en sus ojos.

Los aplausos de Le Fay lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, avergonzándolo por su acto de determinación recién hecho.

-¿Y qué harás tú Le Fay? ¿Pelearas también?-Preguntó Issei curioso. Le Fay inmediatamente se puso incomoda, lo que provocó que Issei casi retirara la pregunta. Casi, porque no alcanzó.

-Estoy en un viaje… para saber qué debo hacer. No sé si esta guerra sea lo correcto. Yo misma di mucha información sobre lo sobrenatural a las agencias europeas de seguridad, y ahora me siento culpable. No quiero saber a cuantos he condenado a la muerte o al calvario con mis acciones, pero también he visto lo que han hecho ellos, lo que ha aumentado mis dudas. ¿De verdad debemos luchar? ¿Es inevitable que dos existencias tan diferentes terminen enfrentándose entre sí? No lo sé, y por eso viajo en busca de respuestas. Peor donde quiera que he ido, solo encuentro gente aclamando la guerra o sufriendo por las noticias de que sus seres queridos han muerto. Ya no sé qué hacer.

Mientras hablaba, la cabeza de Le Fay empezó a caer cabizbaja. Para el final de su dialogo, estaba con la cara oculta debajo de su cabellera dorada, y su tono de voz se había apagado. Issei se le quedó viendo unos segundos, pensando en que hacer, hasta que se decidió por algo simple.

La abrazó.

Le Fay chilló por la sorpresa, pero luego aceptó el necesitado gesto. Ambos permanecieron así unos largos segundos, hasta que Issei la soltó y se plantó frente a ella.

-Hagamos algo-Dijo mientras levantaba su mano hasta la altura del rostro de la maga y extendiendo su dedo meñique-Yo te prometo estar junto a ti en tu búsqueda de lo que es correcto….

 **XXXXX**

 _-¡Lanzamos la misión en 5 segundos!-Se escuchó en la sala de mando mientras la expectativa se clavaba en todos._

 **XXXXX**

-… a cambio…

 **XXXXX**

 _-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!_

 _Los soldados avanzaban por un portal abierto._

 **XXXXX**

-…tu permanece conmigo hasta que sepa que pude proteger a todos los que pude…

 **XXXXX**

 _-¡Enemigo en el aire, a 50 metros de altura, 500 de alcance!_

 _-¡Preparen ronda explosiva!_

 **XXXXX**

-… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

 **XXXXX**

 _-Los bastardos no se han movido._

 _-¡Apunten!_

 **XXXXX**

Tras ver la mirada de determinación en el rostro del castaño, Le Fay no debió pensarlo un segundo más. Entrelazando su propio meñique con el de Issei, musitó con voz suave:

 **XXXXX**

 _-¡FUEGO!_

 **XXXXX**

-Lo prometo.

 **XXXXX**

 _El cañón de un tanque rugió, y la verdadera guerra comenzó._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Planicies centrales de las Repúblicas Unidas de América. Minutos antes.**

Una gran conglomeración de personas se encontraba en una base militar olvidada en el desierto. Tan olvidada estaba, que incluso los propios archivos de gobierno no hacían mención de ella desde la extracción de todo el material y equipamiento a finales de la década de los '40.

Pero la base no mostraba signos de abandono. Es más, al contrario, presentaba mucho equipamiento de último grito, a la vez que una cantidad increíble de personal se movía por el piso de cemento mejorado que se colocó hacía unas pocas semanas. Todos estaban asombrados de como una base olvidada había sido dejada como una recién construida con el último equipo bélico en tan poco tiempo.

-Una base militar olvidada y vacía en medio del desierto… nada más conveniente para equipamiento secreto-Murmuró uno de los asistentes de laboratorio mientas observaba la obra construida por el equipo de ingenieros y científicos de todos los rincones de las repúblicas.

-Silencio y trabaje. Que el comandante este fuera no quiere decir que puedan holgazanear-Le recriminó el supervisor de las instalaciones.

-De todos modos no hay mucho que hacer, ya está terminado…-Habló con voz quejumbrosa el científico, para luego rascarse detrás de la oreja y salir a dios sabe dónde. El supervisor noto una vibración en su bolsillo, extrayendo su teléfono y leyendo un mensaje de su comandante. Leyéndolo, sus ojos cafés se iluminaron con ilusión, y en su piel tostada se sacudió con emoción. Tomando aire para relajarse, guardó el dispositivo en el bolsillo de su uniforme y salió del laboratorio dando órdenes. 5 minutos después se encontraba en una especie de palco improvisado mirando a todo el personal militar del lugar y a gran parte del personal no-militar de las instalaciones locales.

-¡Saludos! ¡Soy Sergio Montenegro, uno de los comandantes del _SUFOG_ y el que estará al mando de esta operación! ¡No soy de discursos, así que seré claro: ustedes son la primera lanza de la humanidad! ¡De ustedes depende que el resto del mundo se lancé con sus garras contra los seres que nos oprimieron e ignoraron! ¡Solo deben demostrar dos cosas, ua al mundo y otra a sus compañeros patrios: al mundo, que los humanos pueden defenderse; y a sus compatriotas… que efectivamente el ejército de la República es la _Big Red One_ y veinte millones de reservistas!-La multitud de soldados pertenecientes a la veterana división lanzo una carcajada conjunta ante las palabras del militar con rango de comandante, quien a pesar de su expresión seria se le notó una sonrisa.

-¡Todos a los vehículos! ¡La operación comienza en 5!-Grito el general de la división, y el grupo de soldados empezó a buscar sus escuadrones y compañías para realizar el mayor salto desde la llegada del hombre a la Luna en el año 1967.

-¿Qué apoyo tenemos?-Preguntó Sergio al general Adams, comandante actual de la veterana división.

-La 4° División Blindada nos prestó algunos tanques, irán en vanguardia. La 10° División de Montaña nos prestó un par de unidades en caso de encontrarnos con montañas.

-¿Solo unos tanques? Pensé que su comandante insistiría en mandar la división entera…

-Trató, créeme, trató. Pero el senado no estaba de acuerdo en arriesgar dos divisiones veteranas de un golpe. Para estar separados por dos generaciones, el nieto de Patton tiene su mismo carácter tozudo-Comentó Adams mientras observaba a los soldados colocarse en sus posiciones en la columna blindada, con los tanques en cabeza-¿Vamos?

-Detrás de usted.

- _¡Lanzamos la misión en 5 segundos!_ -En la sala de mando había expectación. Tras los 5 largos segundos, los primeros vehículos blindados entraron al portal, seguidos por los vehículos de infantería. Sería la última prueba para ver si efectivamente la humanidad podía hacerle daño a lo sobrenatural. Ellos no los esperaban. Sería la victoria, o la derrota.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A Raiser le disgustaba estar de patrulla. Él, como la mayor parte del inframundo, pensaba que las amenazas de los humanos eran pura palabrería, una forma de desligarse de algo que había estado junto a ellos desde sus inicios. Pero por precaución, sus padres le habían pedido a él que patrullara los alrededores de los territorios Phenex, labor que compartía con sus dos hermanos mayores. Lógicamente, entre los 3 no alcanzaban a cubrir la totalidad del territorio, por lo que decidieron llamar a sus respectivas noblezas para que patrullaran en conjunto, en grupos de a dos. Riser patrullaba en ese momento con su [Alfil] y hermana pequeña, Ravel Phenex.

-Nii-sama… ¿crees que los humanos de verdad invadan?-Le preguntó por lo que sería la décima vez Ravel, con una mirada preocupada en la cara. Ninguno de ellos había vivido una guerra antes, y pese a saberse en clara ventaja contra un ser humano sin poder, ambos recordaban la seriedad con la que su padre les había advertido sobre no subestimar a los humanos. La confianza que tenía Ravel se desvaneció en ese momento, provocando que no parara de preguntarle a su hermano mayor la misma pregunta.

-Mira Ravel… ellos no tienen poder. Nosotros somos inmortales. Incluso si ellos pudieran hacernos daño, no es como si fuéramos a morir. Eso nos dará la ventaja en cualquier campo de batalla siempre que tengamos poder demoniaco, lo cual es probable ya que estamos en el inframundo-Explicó Raiser ligeramente irritado. Sus ojos azules se encontraban cerrados, y su revuelta cabellera rubia se agito por el viento. Abrió los ojos, pensando en quejarse nuevamente por tener que realizar esa tarea, cuando su vista reparó en un portal celeste de tamaño considerable a la altura del suelo, a unos metros de su posición. Justo cuando se fijó en él, de allí empezó a salir algo.

-Parece que nos divertiremos después de todo-Murmuró complaciente y con una sonrisa, para luego cargar una gran bola de fuego y dispararla hacia el portal. Sus alrededores estallaron en fuego, y un Raiser ansioso por acción esperó a que el humo y el fuego se disiparan, deseando ver a los humanos lastimados y pidiendo perdón. Pero con lo que Raiser Phenex, tercer hijo de la Cámara Phenex, no contaba, era que no le lanzó la bola de fuego a un _alguien_ , si no a un _algo_.

Y ese _algo_ era una masa metálica diseñada con fines bélicos llamada Tanque.

Los ojos se Raiser se estrecharon en lo que el vehículo salía del portal. De repente, a los lados del portal aparecían otros 4, de donde aparecieron las mismas máquinas bélicas. Estas fijaron sus cañones sobre el par de demonios rubios de clase alta en un tiempo record, activando el instinto de supervivencia del rubio mayor, quien decidió alejarse volando con su hermana.

Pero los tanquistas no eran unos cualquiera, y sus armas siguieron y predijeron las trayectorias de los hermanos sin problemas. Con apenas tiempo para crear un círculo de escudo sobre su hermana, el cañón del tanque rugió y Raiser sintió como la mitad de su cuerpo se desintegraba mientras la otra mitad volaba lejos de allí.

-¡Raiser-sama!

La nobleza del demonio rubio sintió a través del enlace por las [Evil Pieces] las emociones experimentadas por su [Rey], lo que provocó que se teletransportaran a la ubicación del portal. Viendo la condición del cuerpo de su líder (o lo que quedaba de él), el grupo de 14 jóvenes se lanzó furioso sobre el grupo de humanos que desembarcaban de sus vehículos y alistaban sus armas en un círculo alrededor de los portales. Los soldados observaron a las catorce mujeres cargar contra ellos, sabiendo que tenían toda la intención del mundo de matarlos.

- _"Son demonios, no humanas. Son demonios, demonio demonios"_ -Se decían para convencerse. Afirmándose de sus pensamientos (y del hecho de que no hay forma que un humano hubiera cubierto 400 metros en unos segundos solamente corriendo), los soldados de las 7 Repúblicas Unidas de América levantaron sus fusiles de asalto M16A4 y sus ametralladoras ligeras M249, copiadas de un diseño belga traído por un disidente de la fábrica FN belga. Los comandantes de los tanques se asomaron de sus fortalezas andantes y tomaron sus propias ametralladoras M2. Y todo ellos posaron sus miras sobre las demonios.

Raiser, con su regeneración ya a mitad de camino, alcanzó a ver la escena que seguía.

-¡NO!

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Los veteranos soldados de la _Big Red One_ , la división de infantería más veterana de todas las fuerzas armadas de las Repúblicas de Norteamérica, abrieron fuego sin pestañear. Su precisión, ensayada durante años de conflicto, se mostró letal y atemorizante. Sus balas modificadas, diseñadas para luchar contra lo sobrenatural, hicieron estragos en el cuerpo duradero de los demonios. En apenas unos segundos, de las 14 demonios femeninas que cargaron, solo 3 quedaron en pie, todas ella heridas. Tomando lágrimas de fénix mientras se retiraban con una recuperado Raiser, todos miraron con impotencia los desfigurados cuerpos de las demonios: sus rostros estaban desfigurados, sus blancas pieles enrojecidas por la sangre, su forma vagamente humanoide por culpa de las balas. Raiser se elevó furioso en el aire, cargando una bola de fuego puro y lanzándola contra el tanque que le había disparado a él.

-¡MUERE!

Los soldados se alejaron del vehículo, mientras el comandante de este se internaba en él y cerraba la escotilla. La bola de fuego impactó, y durante segundos no hubo nada más que fuego allí. Raiser estuvo seguro de su victoria, y hasta considero reírse, pero lo que vio le dejo la mirad desencajada.

El tanque estaba indemne.

- _"Por supuesto"_ -Pensó el comandante del tanque mientras reía al ver la expresión del demonio rubio- _"Fue con estos tanques que realizaron la Hazaña Ígnea de 1996. Tu fuego es una brisa comparado con aquello."_

Los 5 tanques, reforzados por 5 más que salieron de los portales, apuntaron sus cañones contra los 5 demonios, quienes retrocedieron un par de pasos ante el temor del poder demostrado por los humanos. Justo cuando los cañones se iluminaban, Raiser se acercó a los 4 miembros restantes de su nobleza y creó un círculo mágico de transporte. El grupo se envolvió en fuego y desapareció, dejando a su paso la destrucción provocada por los 10 proyectiles disparados por los tanques americanos.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Lo hicimos…-Murmuró Sergio, incrédulo desde su propio vehículo-…de verdad lo hicimos.

Primero nada. Luego comentarios, bajos como para ocultarse. Después risas. Y en un par de minutos, todos celebraban la victoria que, aunque minúscula e insignificante, era la primera de todas. Lo habían demostrado. Y mientras Sergio y Adams sacaban sus cantimploras y se tomaban un merecido trago, los vítores traspasaban el portal y provocaban la alegría de los que aun debían pasar. Ya era verdad.

La humanidad había ganado su libertad.


	5. El Peso de las Decisiones

**Saludos. El primer aviso que daré ahora será que planeaba escribir el cap de GATE: 1940's, pero salió este por dos cosas: primero, que el capítulo anterior tuve que cortarlo (eso explica la falta de una nota de autor al final como acostumbro) y quería actualizar este para compensar; y segundo, que se me hace difícil crear y escribir el capítulo 8 de GATE: 1940's. La falta de acción seguro tiene que ver allí.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Pues si, a Raiser le dieron pero bien. Ese encuentro tardará la suyo, Rías e Issei se encontraran con otros personajes antes de enfrentarse. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que sea un Anti-Rías. (Es en serio)**

 **Coronadomontes: Seguirán muchas cosas. Además de los protagonistas, la guerra se contara a través de anécdotas, cortos y fragmentos introducidos en la historia.**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Aquí está el siguiente.**

 **Ay Om: Pues aquí vamos a entrar en la guerra de verdad.**

 **Oniele: Todo empezara a escalar de magnitud, espera grandes sucesos.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: ¡Y seguirá fuerte!**

 **Erendir: Pues se acabaron tus suposiciones para este cap y aparecen las del siguiente.**

 **Condeale: Si te soy sincero, las cosas las voy poniendo a medida que se me ocurren. Tengo que pensar cosas, como si la [brigada del Khaos] ya fue derrotada por las facciones o no, etcétera. Sobre la iglesia, son cosas que deberían aparecer pronto.**

 **APM 1984: Lastimosamente, me topé con un bloqueo de escritor fuerte en GATE: 1940's, por lo que toca actualizar este. Y lo sentiste bien, en el cannon Issei es una persona que le desagrada la violencia y todo lo que sea conflicto. Y si, el empacho de** _ **Blitzkrieg**_ **viene de camino y… ¡aterrizó!**

 **HighSchool DxD no me pertenece, si no estarían los humanos y los sobrenaturales dándose caña en el anime y no en este fanfic.**

 **Este capítulo se empezó a escribir en los últimos días de Marzo.**

 **El Peso de las Decisiones**

" _ **Una vez pensé que los humanos eran débiles, y ese pensamiento se mantuvo incluso cuando estalló la guerra. Los ignoraba, pensando que sería imposible que nos hicieran algo más que rasguños. Luego, al inicio de la guerra, me encontré con ellos cara a cara… y casi deje de pensar.**_

 _ **-Jefe de la Guardia Phoenix, en una charla a reclutas demoniacos previa a un enfrentamiento con los humanos."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salón de los Maous. 1 semana después de la aparición humana en el inframundo.**

 _Bzzzzzzztt_

La estática era lo único que veían. De repente, la imagen se aclaró.

Un holograma en la sala de los Maous mostraba una pequeña parte de un campo de batalla entre la guardia Phoenix y los humanos. El líder de la guardia aparecía en primer plano. Estaba agachado, con el holograma a la altura del suelo. Aquel holograma se transmitía también a la cabeza del clan Phenex.

- _¡Corran, corran! ¡Corran maldició-_

El que gritaba era un joven demonio de clase baja de la guardia, que retrocedía corriendo mientras exclamaba la acción, presa de pánico. Una bala que le deformo la cabeza lo calló para siempre.

- _¡Esto es un suicidio! ¡Nos están aniquilando completamente! ¡Solicito permiso para retirarnos, por favor! ¡Necesitamos! ¡Retirarnos!_

La estática invadió la transmisión otra vez, señal inequívoca de que el comandante demoniaco había cortado momentáneamente el flujo de energía necesaria para mantener el canal abierto. Cuando la imagen volvió, el comandante estaba sentado en el suelo de espaldas a la imagen, gritándole algo a alguien. Más allá se veían dos demonios, uno que retrocedía paso a paso con un agrietado círculo mágico de protección frente a él, y otro que corría lejos de la batalla. En el poco "cielo" que se vislumbraba por la transmisión se observaban numerosos trazos de balas volar.

El demonio que corría lejos se preparó para lanzar un hechizo, pero apenas el fuego se reunió en su mano derecha y se dio la vuelta una bala le impactó la cabeza y salió impulsado hacia atrás. El demonio del círculo mágico detuvo su actividad para socorrerlo, pero una explosión le hizo dar vueltas en el aire y caer muerto. El comandante se paró delante del primer demonio invocando u círculo mágico de protección, mientras otros dos demonios aparecían de más atrás y, tomando cada uno de un brazo al herido, lo arrastraban lejos de allí. El comandante se acercó nuevamente al holograma.

Todo eso había pasado en menos de 10 segundos.

- _¡Quedarse aquí es imposible, nos retiramos!_ -Anunció- _¡Retirada! ¡De vuelta al punto de encuentro!_ -Una explosión ocurrió cerca del holograma, mandando a volar al comandante y cortando la transmisión. La sala de los Maous permaneció en silencio largos segundos, procesando lo que acababan de ver.

Lo que acababan de ver era una guerra. Una guerra que habían vivido muchas veces como líderes del inframundo y como parte de los soldados más fuertes de su raza. Estaban acostumbrados, así como la mayoría de los demonios, a una guerra a corta o media distancia, si es que participaban magos y hechiceros. El frenesí de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, las espadas manchadas de sangre incrustándose en sus enemigos y rompiéndose dentro de sus cuerpos, el tener que improvisar para evitar que una lanza pérdida te atravesara, poder eliminar al enemigo de enfrente incluso aunque tu magia estuviera agotada y tus armas y puños estuvieran rotos.

Esto no era como eso. Aquello era un frenesí en el que te perdías en el mar de combatientes, donde cada uno se valía por sí mismo. Donde tu habilidad con tu espada era vital, y podías estar una gran cantidad de tiempo luchando con el mismo oponente, tratando de obtener la ligera ventaja que llevaría el combate a tu favor. Esto era, en cambio, un combate a distancia donde una fracción de segundo que te descuidaras podría acabar con tu vida. Aquel fragmento de combate entre la guardia Phenex y los humanos demostró eso. Intentaron lucharlos como hacían antes, y se llevaron una humillación sin nombre.

-Ha habido humanos que vencieron demonios… pero esto es inaudito…-Murmuró quedamente Serafall Leviatán, como si sus palabras fueran consideradas una herejía por ser siquiera pensadas.

-Nunca imagine que los humanos hubieran desarrollado un potencial tan… arrollador-Comento impresionado el normalmente dormido Falbium Asmodeus, quien a pesar de todo todavía llevaba su faceta adormilada.

-Han estado casi 250 años en guerra… sería de tontos pensar que no aprendieron nada en ese punto-Comentó a su vez Sirzechs Lucifer, sopesando todas sus opciones ahora descartadas.

-Por ahora debemos pensar en qué hacer. Si nos lanzamos de cabeza contra ellos… estaremos condados-Sentenció Ajuka Beelzebub, cerrando sus ojos.

-Sirzechs-sama, hemos avistado humanos en las cercanías del territorio Gremory-Informó una secretaria entrando a la sala, susurrándole al Maou al oído.

-Gracias-Creando un círculo de comunicación, Sirzechs se comunicación con su "guardia" preferido-Tienes trabajo.

- _Estoy en ello_ -Respondió una voz profunda antes de que cortara el enlace.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Barcelona, España.**

Issei estaba observando junto a Le Fay y Sebastián como una larga procesión de gente marchaba por las calles en una manifestación religiosa. Lo que normalmente sería una veneración a Dios o algún santo de la iglesia, lo que ocurría en ese momento era algo más… inusual…

-¿Están… exigiendo que los ángeles les pidan perdón?-Preguntó Issei incrédulo, viendo la manifestación desde la ventana de un alto edificio. A su lado, Sebastián asintió.

-Están desesperados o acorralados. Pero nunca se atreverán a exigírselo a Dios. Lo respetan y aman demasiado para eso-Comentó, mientras que Le Fay preparaba un hechizo insonoro para la habitación. Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió al joven comandante del SUFOG, informándole de su trabajo acabado.

-Está listo.

-Perfecto. Nuestros acompañantes están por llegar-Afuera, en la calle, alguna persona disparó una bengala. Eso encendió más los ánimos, pero el grupo al interior del edificio no les prestó atención, más concentrados en el par de personas que llegaron mediante un círculo mágico.

Uno de ellos era un adulto joven de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules claro y una contextura ejercitada, lo cual se complementaba por el uniforme militar gris con detalles de color rojo, azul y blanco. Llevaba los galones de comandante o mayor como se le denominaba en otros países junto a una cruz de hierro negra, y portaba una máscara de frialdad acompañada de un par de ojos curiosos. Su uniforme era un uniforme de parada.

La otra persona que apareció tenía cierto parecido al primero. Contextura delgada, ojos grises y cabello rubio claro. Era algo más baja que la primera, y portaba un uniforme gris que parecía ser un híbrido de uniforme escolar formal de blazer y un uniforme de parada militar. A diferencia del primero, sin embargo, su uniforme no llevaba detalles rojos, azules o blancos, sino que llevaba los detalles de las hombreras, el cuello y el pecho en plata, mientras que en el resto del uniforme eran de otra tonalidad de gris más oscura. Llevaba las charreteras del rango de Capitán. Llevaba en la cara una expresión de desinterés, la cual corrigió en una impasible al completarse la transformación.

-Coronel-Los dos recién llegados se cuadraron y se llevaron las manos a la sien. Con un gesto de Wayne, ambos volvieron a relajar los músculos del cuerpo.

-Seamos informales aquí-Señaló Sebastián antes de señalar a Issei y Le Fay-Ellos son Issei Hyoudo y Le Fay Pendragon, El Dragon Emperador Rojo y la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay respectivamente-Ambos adolescentes se alarmaron ante lo dicho por el oficial: uno por que reveló su secreto, la otra porque sabía eso. Viendo sus reacciones, Sebastián los calmó-Son gente confiable, descuiden.

Las reacciones del par de recién llegados fueron diferentes. Mientras que el mayor claramente sentía interés por ambos, analizándolos de pies a cabeza, el segundo apenas les dedicó una mirada antes de volver a juguetear con su teléfono.

-Tan sociable como siempre, por lo que veo-Señalo Wayne con una gota en la nuca con una sonrisa incomoda. Recomponiéndose, extendió ahora su gesto a los uniformados de gris-Ellos son el mayor Schmitt de la sección germana del Ejército Imperial de Europa-Señalando al mayor de los dos-Y él es el capitán Schmidt, del cuerpo de magos independiente alemán-Señaló al menor-Son buena gente, aunque no lo parezcan… o al menos corre por el mayor.

-¿Se apellidan igual?-Preguntó confundido Issei.

-No, pero es parecido. La diferencia es que uno de sus apellidos cambia una d por una t, pero para un no germano parlante será complicado distinguir la diferencia.

-¿Para qué están aquí?-Preguntó Le Fay.

-Nos ayudaran a reunirnos con alguien-Se giró hacia el par de oficiales germanos-¿Está todo listo?

-Así es. Está esperando-Dijo el comandante. El capitán se limitó a asentir antes de guardar su teléfono y crear un círculo mágico que los transportó a todos… a la costa.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Issei.

-Hay que llegar en barco, así que yo que tú me quejo menos y me apresuro más-Le apremió Wayne en lo que rompía la marcha hacía un bote a motor escondido. El grupo de 5 personas se adentró en el océano hasta detenerse en un punto alejado de la ciudad, aunque esta seguía a la vista.

-¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó nuevamente Issei, cada vez más impaciente.

-Espera-Indicó molesto Wayne, quien ahora se giró hacia uno de los oficiales-¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

-Claro. Mira y aprende-Sacando un papel de uno de sus bolsillos, el círculo impreso allí brilló unos segundos antes de que el espacio frente al bote se abriera y apareciera una nave algo oxidada de tamaño decente, la cual sin duda databa de mediados de siglo. Issei y Le Fay quedaron asombrados por el despliegue de magia de ocultación, mientras que Schmitt conducía el vehículo a motor más cerca de la nave. Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos metros, Wayne se giró nuevamente al oficial.

-¿Cómo llamamos su atención? Dudo que nos esté esperando con café y galletitas.

-Eso déjaselo al mago.

A esas palabras, Schmidt levantó su brazo mostrando una pistola M9. La disparó sin cuidado a la nave, dejando un agujero perfectamente circular que una bala de ese calibre no debió haber dejado en un blindaje como el del casco del vehículo aparentemente abandonado.

-… ¿Es en serio?-Preguntó Wayne con pesadez.

-… Sí, es en serio-Respondió Schmitt con la misma pesadez.

A los pocos segundos del disparo, una cabeza morena peliblanca se asomó por la borda del barco. Comprobando a los ocupantes del bote, volvió a entrar a la cubierta para luego abrir una compuerta al nivel del mar, dándoles el acceso. El grupo entró y descendió de vehículo mientras el peliblanco cerraba el acceso, finalmente parándose frente a los recién llegados. El lugar estaba iluminado, pero con un gesto el peliblanco les condujo hasta el puente de mando del que ahora se apreciaba era un antiguo destructor de construcción británica de inicios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, seguramente de bandera sudamericana tratando de escapar de la trampa en la que se convirtió el Mediterráneo para las colonias del subcontinente. Colocándose unos lentes de sol de aviador, el alto peliblanco les indicó que hablaran.

-Mikel Amaiur-Rompió el silencio Wayne-Un gusto. Soy el coronel Wayne del _SUFOG_. Seguramente sabes que es-Un asentimiento fue la respuesta del peliblanco-Iré al grano. Necesito que ayudes al Dragón Emperador Rojo a alcanzar el [Balance Breaker] y que lo entrenes lo suficiente como para poder combatir en un campo de batalla. Es básicamente un pedido de trabajo para un mercenario como tú.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-Señaló el mercenario a ambos oficiales germanos. Claramente le molestaba la presencia de los militares europeos, no así la de Issei o Le Fay.

-Yo fui quien te contacto-Señaló el mayor del ejército imperial europeo. Mikel le dio un asentimiento de entendimiento antes de dirigir su mirada sobre el otro oficial, del cuerpo de magos. Este le dedicó una mirada fría antes de regresar a su teléfono celular, tras lo cual soltó un quedo insulto en alemán mientras empezaba a escribir furiosamente.

-No me agrada él-Señaló Mikel al capitán, quien seguía soltando insultos por lo bajo. Volviendo su mirada al coronel, el masivo hombre de tez morena y cabello blanco se plantó frente a Wayne-No tengo problema en entrenarlo, aunque tendrías que decirme si necesitas algo específico. También depende del precio.

-Sabemos que tu dinero va en su mayoría a fundaciones humanitarias de menores alrededor del mundo, niños en especial huérfanos por la guerra-Mikel levantó una ceja, pero los lentes evitaban ver una expresión definida-Pero también sabemos que te gusta el dinero. No te prometeré un cheque en blanco, pero el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica se compromete a darte un cheque con un número de ocho cifras… ¿te parece?

Issei juraría más tarde que vio destellos azules venir de los lentes de aquel sujeto alto y musculoso.

-Es un trato.

-Normalmente pediría boleta, pero esto se está haciendo por debajo-Señaló Wayne-El trato también estipula que debes entrenar a la jovencita Le Fay Pendragon en sus habilidades de magia. Es hábil, pero muy verde.

-No será problema.

-Entonces, me retiro…-Wayne se disponía a irse con el par de oficiales, cuando Mikel los detuvo con un gesto.

-Sé tu nombre y el del comandante. Pero, ¿cuál es el nombre del capitán mago?-Preguntó.

-Capitán Carlos Schmidt, del cuerpo de magos independiente de Alemania-Se presentó el mago, guardando su teléfono y ajustándose la gorra de oficial.

-¿Te parece un duelo?-Preguntó el mercenario.

-¿Contra ti? No gracias, no quiero hacer ejercicio.

-No, será con mi novia. Ella es una maga igual que tú-El gesto de desafío, visible incluso a través de los lentes de sol, no dejaba dudas de que no podrían salir de aquel navío sin enfrentarse a aquel duelo-Por cierto, los hechizos de transporte no funcionan dentro de esta barrera.

-Tsk-El capitán maldijo por lo bajo, paseando su mirada por la invisible barrera alrededor del navío- _Scheisse._ Está bien. Vamos al dichoso duelo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El grupo descendió entre las cubiertas hasta el espacio donde dormían los tripulantes, ahora utilizado como gimnasio. Múltiples escrituras en los alrededores daban a entender que la estructura había sido reforzada para evitar derrumbarse por los daños del entrenamiento.

-¿Contra quién me enfrentaré?-Pregunto desinteresado el oficial, colocándose un par de guantes blancos. En su cinturón se encontraban las fundas ocupadas de una espada corta y una pistola que no era aquella que utilizó previamente para llamar la atención del mercenario.

-Contra mí-Contestó una voz entrando a la sala. La única razón por la cual Issei no dijo nada pervertido o tuvo un sangrado nasal fue por un doble golpe oportuno de Le Fay y Wayne.

Descendiendo por una escalera al otro lado del espacio se encontraba una rubia de figura voluptuosa, una que sin duda rivalizaría con Rias Gremory si Issei tuviera que compararlas. Tenía una piel blanca, cabello rubio casi dorado, una forma de moverse agraciada y una mirada dulce en la cara. A pesar de eso, y en un detalle que solo alcanzó a avistar el mago alemán, sus ojos mostraron una capacidad asesina poco vista. El mago inconscientemente acercó sus manos a sus armas.

-¿Y tú eres…?-Preguntó Wayne.

-Graciela Aegis. Un placer-Se presentó con una leve reverencia mientras tomaba las puntas de su vestido y las elevaba ligeramente. A pesar del diseño simple, no paraba de dar una impresión sensual.

-…terminemos con esto-Levantando su mano y extendiéndola, hizo aparecer inmediatamente un círculo mágico del cual salió una llamarada de fuego.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Issei observaba el intercambio de ambos magos en el campo de batalla. Una barrera colocada por Le Fay evitaba que los hechizos de ambos los afectaran a ellos, y la barrera puesta en las paredes evitaba el daño a la infraestructura. A pesar de saber que ambos eran humanos, y de haber visto el mundo sobrenatural antes, el despliegue de magia hecho por ambos, para su persona, era… abrumador.

Si bien el oficial alemán había comenzado en una posición estática, tuvo que empezar a moverse frente a los constantes ataques de su rival, quien no le daba ningún tipo de tregua. Por su parte, la maga rubia no paraba de lanzar hechizo tras hechizo, de una forma alocada y brutal que no dejaba en duda su determinación de barrer a su oponente. La duración del duelo permitió hacerse una idea bastante buena de las capacidades de ambos usuarios de la magia, que, a pesar de practicar el mismo arte, lo hacían de distinta forma.

Graciaela Aegis se movía constantemente, usaba hechizos de corto alcance y de diversa potencia estando cerca de su enemigo para obligarlo a caer en trampas o acorralarlo. Para defenderse se movía constantemente, y si algún hechizo estaba por darle, se defendía realizando círculos defensivos en sus manos y llevándolas a la zona de impacto. Su magia era una combinación de distintos tipos de magia, analizó Le Fay, predominando la magia rúnica de los nórdicos.

Schmidt, por otra parte, era radicalmente opuesto, lo cual le daba cierto dinamismo al duelo. Era bastante estático en sus movimientos, apenas moviéndose dentro de una misma zona en el campo de batalla para evadir hechizos. Su defensa consistía generalmente en evadir los ataques con pequeños movimientos, o contraatacar con otro hechizo, llegando a utilizar círculos mágicos solamente para contrarrestar hechizos muy próximos o muy potentes. Su magia, según Le Fay, era únicamente occidental, basándose en los círculos mágicos y en ocasiones en hechizos sin manifestación previa.

Para los 5 espectadores estaba más que claro que desde hacía ya unos minutos la lucha había perdido su enfoque de duelo "amistoso" y se había transformado en un duelo prácticamente a muerte. Ambos contendientes estaban arrojándose de todo lo imaginable, provocando que el navío, a pesar de estar protegido, temblara por los titánicos choques de fuerzas.

-Creo… que mirare con nuevos ojos la magia…-Anunció Issei, aturdido por el intercambio de brutalidad de los dos humanos frente a él. Justo en ese momento Aegis lanzaba una potente estaca de hielo, la cual fue literalmente evaporada por un chorro de fuego del alemán. La llamarada fue detenida por un círculo mágica en la palma de la rubia, quien con su otra mano creo un círculo mágico al costado de la sala del cual salió un chorro de agua, el cual fue detenido por una muralla de hielo creada por Schmidt la cual congeló el líquido por su temperatura. Luego, rompió el muro agrandado por el agua y dirigió los fragmentos contra su oponente, quien de un salto esquivó la mayoría e interpuso fragmentos metálicos para detener el resto.

-Nada mal para ser un europeo-Declaró la rubia en la pausa tras parar el último ataque de su oponente.

-Gracias, supongo-Fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué te restringes? Llevas una pistola y una espada, y sin embargo no las usas. Creo que sería mucho más eficaz que las usaras-Preguntó curiosa la rubia, poniendo una cara pensativa.

-Creí que esto era un duelo de magia, no un combate en toda regla-Fue la simple respuesta del europeo.

-Pues hagamos que vaya a ese punto-Tras decir eso, la maga invocó un sinfín de círculos mágicos detrás de ella, haciendo que Schmidt abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.

- _Scheisse…_

Apenas esquivando algunos de los ataques, el oficial creó un círculo mágico de protección frente a él, el cual logro parar casi todos los ataques que le impactaron, salvo algunos que lograron traspasar su defensa y tuvo que esquivar forzosamente.

-¿Cómo está eso?-Pregunto la maga con un deje de superioridad. Imperceptible para el resto, Mikel dio una leve sonrisa de orgullo ante el despliegue mostrado por su pareja.

-Veo que te pondrás seria. Sería una falta de respeto no hacer lo mismo…-Desenvainando su espada corta, su oponente respondió creando un florete con el metal circundante.

-Veamos que puedes hacer.

-Tú lo pediste.

El combate se volvió más brutal que hasta aquel momento. Ambos usuarios de la magia se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando sus espadas a la vez que lanzaban múltiples hechizos contra el otro. Sus estilos de defensa no se alteraron mucho, pero la añadidura de espadas fue sin duda un peligro para ambos contendientes, quienes no paraban de tratar de "herir" a su rival. Issei miraba preocupado el intercambio.

-¿No deberíamos detenerlos?-Preguntó.

-Inténtalo si quieres. Dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda-Fue la simple respuesta de Wayne, quien seguía observando el combate. Las espadas se cruzaron una vez más, esta vez peligrosamente cerca del estómago de la rubia. Ambos contendientes hicieron fuerza para tratar de doblegar a su oponente. Al no poder hacerlo, ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás para hacer espacio.

-Bastante… interesante…-Comentó entre respiraciones Graciela.

-Supongo…-Respondió Schmidt, algo mejor que su oponente. En ese momento sintió algo en su bolsillo, sacándolo y leyendo una notificación. Su mirada dio una muestra de pánico, provocando que lo guardara rápidamente y enfilara su mirada hacia Aegis una vez más.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que encargarme de un par de cosas, por lo que lo ideal es terminar esto cuanto antes. ¿Último ataque gana todo?

-Me parece bien.

El poder de ambos magos se elevó en ese momento. Incluso detrás de la barrera, Issei no tuvo problemas en notar que el espacio entre ellos estaba a punto de convertirse en algo altamente letal.

Antes del choque de ambos ataques, Graciela pudo escuchar al mago alemán murmurar algo. Luego de eso, el alemán se lanzó al ataque.

Graciela solo pudo sentir dolor antes de caer inconsciente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Para el resto allí presente, fue con si nada hubiera pasado. En un momento estaban ambos frente a frente, al siguiente Schmidt estaba caminando hacia ellos envainando su espada, Graciela llena de cortes y heridas superficiales y una que otra herida de mediana gravedad. A los pocos pasos del capitán germano, la maga rubia cayó de rodillas y colapsó sobre el suelo, sangre saliendo de sus incontables heridas. El oficial permaneció impasible en lo que el alto moreno peliblanco con ropas de marinero que respondía al nombre de Mikel Amaiur corría a ver el estado de su novia, más concentrado en conseguir que ambos oficiales prusiano y estadounidense se movieran para poder irse de allí. Chasqueando los dedos frente a ellos, el dúo reaccionó con un sobresalto antes de recomponerse.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó con una expresión molesta. Aun respiraba agitadamente por el combate recién tenido, pero no mostraba ninguna consecuencia de haber casi masacrado a su oponente en menos de un segundo.

-C-claro-Respondió Wayne, todavía impresionado por el espectáculo recién ocurrido. Girándose hacia Issei y Le Fay, llamó su atención pronunciando sus nombres. El par de menores estaba impactado por el despliegue de poder del oficial mago, al punto de olvidar porque estaban allí.

-Issei, Le Fay, ambos se quedaran aquí a entrenar por algún tiempo. Una vez terminen serán enviados nuevamente a Japón para formar parte del regimiento humano-sobrenatural de allí. Hasta entonces, cuídense.

-Espera. ¿Nos vas a dejar con ellos?

-No puedo ausentarme mucho tiempo. Y aunque me gustaría que tuvieran el mismo entrenamiento que los demás, tienen mucho potencial, los dos. Someterlos a un entrenamiento hecho por humanos y para humanos no sería suficiente. Por eso queremos que sean entrenados por alguien que tiene buena fama internacionalmente-Respondió Wayne-Vendré a visitarlos ocasionalmente, o puede que lo haga el comandante aquí presente-Señaló al mayor alemán a su lado, quien realizó un gesto de entendimiento-El punto es, quiero que ambos desarrollen sus habilidades con lo mejor que puedan, y por eso necesitaré de alguien que cumpla bien sus trabajos. Adiós por ahora, y buena suerte.

Con esas palabras, el trío de oficiales se dirigió a la salida de la sala. Cuando estaban por atravesar la puerta, cuya barrera fue removida cuando terminó el duelo, la voz grave de Mikel los hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué tipo de magia fue esa?-Preguntó, cargando a Graciela tras haber vendado cas todas sus heridas. Sus ojos azules ya no se encontraban tras los lentes de aviador, provocando que ambas pupilas miraran fijamente al capitán.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó de vuelta Schmidt, sin darse la vuelta.

-Nunca he visto magia de ese tipo. Siempre dejan algún rastro residual o una manifestación previa al hechizo, pero durante el duelo usaste ocasionalmente magia que no dejaba ninguna de las dos cosas. Además, no conozco ningún tipo de magia que pueda tener ese efecto de desvanecer la mente de alguien de mi [Sacred Gear], o que te permita moverte tan rápido que alguien acostumbrado a ver objetos moverse a velocidades sobrehumanas no pueda detectar-Explicó calmadamente, dejando a su herida novia en una camilla sobre una mesa.

Carlos Schmidt permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-Todos tienen algunos secretos-Contestó finalmente, girando levemente su cabeza paa mirar de reojo a su interlocutor.

-¿Qué quieres dec…

-¿O acaso no los tienes tú, conejillo de indias militar?

Mikel no respondió. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando ahora con una mezcla de temor y enojo al oficial. Este, por su parte, le dedicó una mirada fría antes de volver a mirar al frente.

Schmidt salió caminando a paso tranquilo de la sala con las manos en sus bolsillos, su espada y pistola enfundadas en su cinturón. Tras él, los dos comandantes de distintos países lo siguieron con semblante solemne, perdiéndose por los oscuros pasillos.

Tras ellos quedaban el mercenario y su novia, junto a sus dos nuevos estudiantes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Territorio Gremory. En esos instantes.**

Un dragón de escamas oscuras se encontraba devorando un montón de carne. Ese montón de carne era un ser humano conocido cómo Manu, un mercenario originario de Isla de Pascua, Chile. Su trágico destino se podía resumir en un error durante una misión en territorio demoniaco, donde fue atrapado por un dragón y… bueno, corrió la suerte que sufrieron aquellos que los enfrentaban.

A unos metros de la escena de carnicería, se encontraban dos humanos más. Ambos mercenarios, respiraban lo más silenciosamente que podían, su escasa presencia como humanos escondida por un hechizo realizado a toda prisa.

Quienes estaban escondidos eran Beren y Aleksandra Slirov, ambos esperando pacientemente que el dragón cerca de ellos se fuera tras devorar a su compañero de equipo. Aleksandra estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico: no paraba de temblar y su respiración se volvía irregular por momentos. Beren estaba algo más calmado, pero aun así lo único que podía hacer para mantenerse cuerdo por la presión era hacer y deshacer figuras simples con el hierro presente en la tierra, que moldeaba con su [Sacred Gear].

Tras algunos minutos, el dragón de tamaño medio decidió que sería buena comer su almuerzo en otro lugar, por lo que tomó su presa entre sus fauces y se largó con rumbo desconocido. El par de mercenarios humanos se quedaron en su escondite por un rato, calmando sus nervios, antes de lentamente levantarse y salir corriendo del lugar camino a las filas humanas. Tenían que reportar lo visto:

Había un dragón en territorio de los Gremory.

 **¡Y fin! Finalmente logre acabar con este cap. Estaba cumulando polvo desde finales de Marzo y ahora, a finales de Junio, 3 meses después, ¡vuelve a la vida! La verdad es que el contenido interno de la historia y la cronología planeada han sufrido serios cambios desde entonces, y aún no hemos visto batallas propiamente tales entre humanos y demonios/caídos. Por lo tanto, el próximo capítulo probablemente trate sobre esos aspectos, una mirada más hacia el lado militar de los humanos. Eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Un saludo, se despide RedSS.**


	6. Desastres y Desordenes

**¡NO ESTOY MUERTO! (Espanta cuervos que sobrevuelan su cuenta de FF). Saludos a todos, y doble saludo a quienes hayan leído la actualización de mi fic de historias cortas de GATE: 1940's. Como ya dije allí, toca dar explicaciones de porque me demoré tanto en… bueno… hacer cualquier cosa.**

 **1) He tenido un ánimo de mierda desde la última semana de Julio, razón por la cual lo único que se publicó fue el prólogo del multicrossover (que ya estaba escrito desde hacía bastante tiempo). Ese ánimo duró hasta hace una semana más o menos.**

 **2) Falta de tiempo. Los profesores o el colegio en general no estaban muy dispuestos a dejarme descansar o relajarme. Fueron varios días muy duros o que derechamente tuvieron que arrastrarme a clases, porque no tenía fuerzas para ponerme de pie (no estoy exagerando con eso último, de verdad tuvieron que arrastrarme).**

 **3) Actividades o trabajos pendientes, que nos siempre me permiten tener tiempo para cualquier cosa.**

 **4) Una falta de inspiración que hasta a mí me sorprende.**

 **5) Durante aproximadamente la mitad de ese tiempo estuve sin un teclado completamente funcional, de modo que costaba mucho escribir de forma continua.**

 **Ahora, esta actualización ni yo sé ahora como saldrá, porque siempre que empiezo a escribir un cap de este fanfic termino poniendo solo la mitad de lo planeado.**

 **Tenzalucard123: En realidad, si avanzó al ritmo que voy, quedará bastante todavía, a menos que me salte el entrenamiento de Issei.**

 **Tryndamer95: Necesitaré esa suerte, y nos vemos allá.**

 **Ay Om: Un gusto verte por acá.**

 **Asfoledos: Ya veremos que hace allí. Sobre los demonios, solo hemos visto la reacción de los Maou, que son bastante maduros como para no caer en eso. Sobre los magos, más que entrenamiento es veteranía, y un poder más bien "oculto". Sobre Issei, será más que nada saltarme el entrenamiento (lo sé, soy flojo). Sobre si hay una o múltiples parejas, me parece que más bien serán unas pocas. Y sobre Kuroka, lamento decir que o es de mis favoritas (pero por ti estará en consideración). Sobre tu OC, yo me di cuenta al inicio pero ya planeé parte de su historia aquí.**

 **Erendir: Ya iremos viendo que sigue. Me inspiré un poco pero aquí veremos más sobre cómo quedó Barcelona.**

 **APM 1984: Pues ya verás cómo terminó Barcelona, además de que tu OC de verdad me dio ideas y tomará un rol en los inicios de la historia (creo que después pasará más a segundo plano). Este fic está reviviendo de a poco, pero después de este cap viene uno de GATE (cuál de los dos no lo sé).**

 **Coronadomontes: Tu si sabes de que va esto del lado sobrenatural XD.**

 **NOTA: Como no conozco sobre la división político-geográfica del inframundo (no he leído las novelas ni he investigado extensamente), muchas de las divisiones de territorio y ciudades que aparecerán serán creación mía. No esperen fidelidad al cannon en ese punto. Quedan advertidos. Cualquiera que quiera aportar con información es bienvenido.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Desastres y Desordenes**

" _ **Una de las peores cosas que puede pasar cuando inicias una guerra, es que no la inicies de inmediato."**_

 **-Mariscal Baupte a su estado mayor, sobre la situación inicial de la guerra humano-sobrenatural.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Costa de Barcelona. Día siguiente.**

Cuando Issei logró recuperar la consciencia del sueño, del cual fue arrancado por un poderoso grito, lo primero que pudo distinguir fue que se acercaba peligrosamente al nivel del agua.

-¿Qué…?

¡SPLASH!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Eran las 6 de la mañana en Barcelona, e Issei aún se encontraba temblando de frío en cubierta a pesar de haberse cambiado de ropa. Junto a él se encontraban Le Fay, en una situación similar (aunque menos helada ya que uso magia para calentarse hasta que Mikel se lo prohibió) y el propio Mikel, quien se encontraba serio tras sus lentes de aviador. Siguiendo su mirada, uno podía encontrarse con la ciudad de Barcelona, con varias columnas de humo negro alzándose al cielo y el resplandor de fuegos y bengalas aun alumbrando la noche. Era consecuencia de las protestas del día anterior, que habían llevado a enfrentamientos con la policía al desenfrenarse los manifestantes. Aunque ya se habían calmado las personas, seguía habiendo casos de incendio y barricadas de los que encargarse.

-¿P-por qué f-fue e-eso?-Preguntó Issei, tiritando notoriamente.

-Tenían que despertar. Que iba a saber yo sobre su poca tolerancia al frío-Respondió simplemente Mikel, aun sin desviar su vista del continente-Barcelona está que arde, pero lo tendrán controlado para mañana. Si las noticias del frente son buenas, claro está.

-¿Qu-qué quieres d-decir?-Preguntó ahora Le Fay.

-Cuando las noticias son buenas, todos se sienten unidos por una causa, se llevan mejor, y están más animados. Los problemas cesaran o se reducirán drásticamente. Siempre sucede. Una gran batalla que acaba victoriosa, o una defensa de hierro que pudo ser penetrada. Incluso algo como capturar un líder enemigo. Todo vale cuando hay que calmar a las masas. El ejército aporta el hecho y la propaganda hace el resto-Ahora se encontraba mirando al par de alumnos, quienes a pesar del frío escuchaban atentamente-Sobre su plan de entrenamiento, empezaremos con una rutina de ejercicio para aumentar su resistencia. Independiente de en qué se especialicen, si entran en un desgaste caerán si no aguantan lo suficiente. Cuando avancemos, lo físico pasará a ser una mera rutina inicial.

-¿C-cuantos d-días to-tomará esta p-parte?-Preguntó Issei.

-Dependiendo de su progreso, 1 semana o 1 mes. Me contrataron para entrenarlos y que sobrevivieran al frente, no para que sean tropas de élite. Ahora comencemos, 10 vueltas a la cubierta del destructor para calentar. Iré con ustedes para asegurarme de que sigan. Ah, e Issei: usar la [Boosted Gear] está prohibido-Especificó, arrancando un suspiro del congelado Issei.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Inframundo. 2 semanas después.**

Los soldados a bordo de los VTOL de las repúblicas y del Imperio estaban ya temblando de excitación, las luces parpadeando al sacudirse los vehículos por las explosiones del exterior del fuselaje. Un quedo " _30 seconds_ " se escuchó desde la cabina de los pilotos, quienes eran los únicos que tenían una visión clara de que sucedía afuera. Las tropas aerotransportadas solo veían la ocasional explosión y de vez en cuando una pieza de artillería disparando sus letales proyectiles sobre el frente aún desconocido. También avistaron algunos tanques.

-¡La misión es asegurar los cruces del río! ¡Si son vados o puentes da igual mientras los aseguren! ¡Las tropas mecanizadas y blindadas están atacando la defensa demoníaca, nosotros atacaremos su retaguardia! ¡El aire aun no es seguro, por lo que desembarquen rápido! ¡Y no! ¡Se quiten! ¡Las máscaras!-Indicó el teniente a bordo.

- _10 seconds!_

Los soldados se pararon y alistaron sincronizadamente sus armas, el vehículo aterrizando en la tierra. La compuerta se abrió y los soldados salieron desparramados al exterior de la nave formando un semicírculo alrededor de la puerta con los oficiales y suboficiales al centro, a ambos lados repitiéndose la escena con otros vehículos. El terreno, un pasto rojizo de altura hasta la rodilla, se sacudía con el movimiento de las hélices de los VTOL. A lo lejos apareció un demonio que trató de disparar a los vehículos, más una ráfaga del cañón automático de un helicóptero de ataque lo silenció para siempre. Los VTOL despegaron a los pocos segundos de aterrizar, y los soldados se dispersaron en formaciones circunferenciales en sus lugares de aterrizaje, agazapados en la hierba, buscando amenazas. Al no detectar una amenaza inmediata, los oficiales organizaron sus compañías y el batallón aerotransportado se organizó rápidamente.

-Esta es nuestra posición-Indicó el Mayor al mando del batallón, señalando una ubicación en el mapa proporcionado a los oficiales previamente-Según el último comunicado del coronel Derian, los blindados rusos están atrapados a 14 kilómetros del río y los granaderos panzer del coronel Meyer están avanzando lentamente a unos 10 kilómetros de allí. Nosotros estamos a 1 kilómetro del río, el cual esta encajonado en una ribera de 10 metros de profundidad hasta el nivel del agua. El espacio llano a ambos lados de la orilla oscila entre los 3 y 15 metros.

Uno de los capitanes silbó.

-Bonito sitio para una emboscada-Comentó, arrancando risas de sus pares.

-Muy gracioso, aunque cierto. Tenemos 3 compañías, y según reconocimiento puede haber enemigos en esta posición-El Mayor marcó una posición cercana a la zona de aterrizaje-Y se supone que en el río hay tropas enemigas en estos 4 lugares, que son un puente, 2 vados y el puesto de mando y observación- Marcó los 4 lugares en el mapa, imitándolo prontamente todos los oficiales presentes-Como nuestras tropas están bastante cerca y tenemos la superioridad aérea, además de ser solamente un batallón, el mando determinó que no es necesario mantener el punto de aterrizaje. También indicaron que no estamos obligados a tomar la posible ubicación enemiga más adelante.

-O sea que vamos a hacerlo-Bromeó un teniente, el resto haciéndole coro. El mayor los miró de reojo, burlonamente sonriente antes de seguir hablando.

-Entonces su pelotón estará a cargo de asaltar la colina, teniente. El resto de su compañía lo apoyará desde abajo o los flancos-El grupo de oficiales rio nuevamente ante la suerte del oficial-Mientras tanto el resto del batallón nos movilizaremos hacia el río. La compañía A tomará la colina que hace de puesto de mando y observación mientras la Compañía C se encargará del río. Cuando la compañía A acabe irá a apoyar a la compañía C. La compañía B deberá mantener la posición a menos que sea inestable o insostenible. Si ven imposible tomar la colina, reagrúpense con nosotros. Eso es todo, vámonos.

-¿Qué pasa con el apoyo aéreo, artillero o blindado?-Preguntó uno de los capitanes.

-Pues a menos que rompan la resistencia enemiga y lleguen allí para cuando nosotros lleguemos, el apoyo blindado no estará disponible. Apoyo aéreo es limitado, ya que solo disponemos de helicópteros y estos deben repostar. Por último, sobre la artillería… buena suerte convenciéndolos de dejar a los blindados a su suerte-Con ese último comentario, el batallón se dividió.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Poco después. Sala del Consejo.**

Los ancianos del inframundo se hallaban reunidos junto a los Maou y algunos comandantes demoníacos. La conversación que mantenían era sobre el precario estado de la guerra (desde el punto de vista propagandístico) y la racha de derrotas que no habían parado de acumular desde la invasión humana al inframundo. Las escasas unidades y noblezas demoníacas que se les enfrentaron sufrieron numerosas bajas, y tuvieron que batirse en retirada desordenadamente hasta que pudieron establecer una defensa de emergencia en el ancho río que separaba la zona d conflicto con una zona políticamente neutra pero altamente económica por su cruce de caminos. En aquella defensa de último momento se resumía todo lo desesperados que estaban los demonios en su intento por parar la maquinaria de guerra humana.

-¿Podrían explicar, Maous…-Comenzó un miembro del consejo de ancianos-…por qué solo hemos sufrido derrotas desde que los humanos aparecieron? ¿Contra unos simples humanos?-Aunque su tono era neutro y formal, las miradas de odio y sed de sangre que lanzaban los ancianos del consejo no estaban para nada disimuladas. Para muchos de ellos, perder contra un humano era un acto imperdonable, el cual debía ser castigado con la muerte en el mejor de los casos.

-Las sucesivas derrotas han causado que la moral del pueblo disminuya-Acotó otro.

-Las inscripciones a las ya mermadas legiones han disminuido considerablemente.

-La gente consume menos y ahorra más.

-¡Las clases bajas cuestionan nuestro dominio!

-¡Los humanos reencarnados se niegan a luchar!

-¡Hemos tenido deserciones masivas!

-¡SILENCIO!

El grito de Sirzches fue suficiente como para acallar las quejas de los ancianos. El poder rojo carmesí que casi se convertía en negro se asomaba a través de todo su ser, provocando que más de un anciano temiera por su vida al estar frente a un enojado "Satán Carmesí". Tras unos segundos, Sirzechs se calmó y pudo volver a pensar claramente.

-Lo que pasa aquí, es que hemos hecho todo mal-Observó las miradas aprobatorias de los ancianos-Eso los incluye a ustedes-Los ojos volvieron a inyectarse de sangre, pero Sirzechs no les dejo hablar-No hemos organizado nuestras legiones, ni nuestras fuerzas. Nuestras noblezas viven como si nada pasara, y no se han implementado las leyes de guerra que amerita la situación. Inclusive los nuestros siguen yendo al mundo humano para cumplir contratos, cayendo en las trampas humanas en su deseo de poder, y perdieron más números nosotros. Tampoco alguno de nosotros ha pensado en los humanos reencarnados en nuestras filas. Muchos no quieren luchar contra sus antiguos camaradas, algunos nos defienden a muerte. No podemos fiarnos de ellos, y eso incluye muchos miembros de las noblezas. Debemos vigilarlos hasta que nos hayamos asegurado de que ninguno nos traicionará.

-En el ámbito militar-Continuo Falbium, portador del título de Asmodeus, que extrañamente no estaba dormido-Las derrotas tenidas han sido en su mayoría escaramuzas menores con grupos de demonios rezagados y pequeñas o débiles noblezas sin mucho poder combativo. Hasta ahora solo habrá un par de combates con el valor de ser mencionados, y nuestras fuerzas en la zona, en su mayoría intactas y organizadamente, se han retirado al Río Caedes, al oeste de la zona del portal. En la práctica, nuestra capacidad militar no ha sufrido ninguna pérdida seria.

Mientras Falbium hablaba calmadamente y los ánimos en la habitación se enfriaban, una secretaria entró y le susurro algo al oído al Maou Lucifer. Este se sobresaltó en su asiento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el resto, y que provocó que un miembro del consejo le llamara la atención.

-¿Pasó algo, Maou Lucifer?-Preguntó con voz sospechosa.

-Los humanos…-La sala entera fijó su atención en él-…acaban de tomar los pasos del Río Caedes. No solo eso, también han tomado el puesto de retirada disponible, y cercaron y eliminaron la resistencia del río. El comandante estaba tratando de escapar con su escuadrón cuando la comunicación se perdió.

La sala quedó sumida en un pesado mutismo tras sus palabras.

-Eso…-Habló Serafall Leviatán-…sí es una pérdida seria.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Argelia Francesa (Imperio de Europa), Norte de África, África. 1 semana después.**

En estos momentos, Issei se encontraba corriendo. Algo atrás de él, era arrastrado por la arena un bulto compuesto por una maraña de cabello rubia y tez blanca conocida como Le Fay, amarrada a Issei por una cuerda a la cintura de este. Ambos sudaban a mares por el sol del sol del desierto, mientras que delante de ellos iba Mikel con apenas algo de esfuerzo. Detrás de ellos, flotando en el aire y lanzándoles hechizos cada vez que uno de ellos (más bien Issei) se atrasaba, se encontraba Graciela, riendo casualmente cada vez que un miembro del adolescente castaño era golpeado por la furia de la electricidad a bajo voltaje.

-¡No es divertido!-Exclamó Issei a sentir por décima vez el voltaje en su espalda.

-¡Para mí si lo es!-Respondió la maga desde lo alto, sonriente. Issei lanzó un bufido antes de seguir corriendo. Al rato llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde descansaron (y en el caso de Le Fay, poder volver a pararse), antes de que la novia de Mikel los transportara mágicamente de vuelta al barco. Solo que allí les esperaba una sorpresa no muy agradable para los locales.

-Bien-Dijo Mikel al llegar-Su entrenamiento físico debería estar listo. Descansen por hoy, y mañana empezaremos con su entrenamiento mágico, o en tu caso Issei, de tu [Sacred Gear]. Cuando se vayan de aquí, cada uno de ustedes deberá saber valerse por sí mismo para poder ganarle por lo menos a demonios de clase baja-alta, de modo que no les arranquen la cabeza nada más llegar-El par de estudiantes suspiró de alivio, antes de echarse a la sombra a descansar. Más el placer no les duró mucho ya que…

-¿Entrenamiento mágico? Eso se ve interesante…-Habló una voz desde atrás de la estructura metálica. El grupo de 4 personas se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre que aparentaba estar llegando a los 20, midiendo cerca de un metro ochenta, y que tenía tanto el pelo como los ojos castaños oscuros. A pesar de estar algo relleno, su figura era imponente y exigía ser mirado como alguien superior. Su vestimenta consistía en una trenca y pantalones negros, acompañado de botas de combate.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Mikel, su mirada burlona que mantenía con sus estudiantes desaparecida por completo frente a la seriedad de un profesional. Graciela se elevó en el aire, frente a la clara amenaza que era aquel sujeto que no habían sentido venir.

-Tranquilos, no pienso hacerles nad…-Su mirada afable se interrumpió por un momento, analizando las heridas en su mayoría aun vendadas del cuerpo de la maga-…De casualidad, ¿no se enfrentaron a un imbécil llamado Carlos que usaba una pistola y una espada y era más holgazán que otro poco? ¿Qué además era indiferente a todo y era un maldito adicto al teléfono celular? ¿Y que probablemente estaba usando algún uniforme de tonalidad gris?

El cuarteto pensó unos segundos, hasta recordar a cierta persona que encajaba casi perfectamente en esa descripción.

-¿Te refieres a aquel mago alemán?-Pregunto Mikel con desconfianza.

-¿Así que anda de alemán ahora? _Maldito nazi_ -Murmuró por lo bajo-Bien, como sea. Por lo que puedo ver, a uno de ustedes se le ocurrió desafiarlo a luchar seriamente y parece que no le fue muy bien-Graciela desvió la mirada, impotente-No es que no lo comprenda, cuando está enojado o urgido lo usa sin pensar.

-¿Y tú quién eres, de nuevo?-Preguntó Mikel.

-Llámenme Jack. No crean que haré algo como lo que hizo el bastardo germano, tengo otros planes. Simplemente estaba de paso-Se dirigió hacia el par de alumnos, quienes se encontraban con la espalda contra la estructura del puente-Y tú, Emperador Rojo, espero que me entretengas en esta ocasión. El último portador de la [Boosted Gear] fue bastante decepcionante, no duro mucho tiempo contra sus oponentes. Ni siquiera pude burlarme de él. Sin embargo, creo que tienes potencial… eres bastante débil, pero eso puede jugar a tu favor. Sobre todo cuando estás en una guerra contra los diablos. Me pasaré por aquí para verlos, hasta otra-Tras decir esas palabras, se desvaneció saltando por la borda. Issei y Le Fay corrieron a ver si seguía allí, pero se había esfumado.

-Otro tipo extraño que no puedo leer o detectar-Murmuró Mikel-Algo raro pasa aquí. Esos 2 no son normales…-Recompuso su rostro rápidamente-Como ya dije, tienen hasta mañana para descansar. Luego veremos su rutina de entrenamiento. Piérdanse-Y con eso dicho, los 2 adultos se adentraron en las profundidades de la nave, mientras que Le Fay intentaba averiguar con que magia el desconocido logro encontrar y entrar a aquel barco e Issei liberaba un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

 **1 semana después…**

-Junta la energía de la [Boosted Gear]… si, así. Ahora, trata de canalizarla… más como energía que como objeto. Si bien puedes transferirles energía a otros, eso es a tu costa. En un campo de batalla, si quieres salvar a los que puedas, lo ideal es darle la misma prioridad a tu vida que a la del resto, no que ellos sean más importantes. Por supuesto, siempre lo ideal es priorizar tu propia sesera frente a la del resto, pero eso es un asunto aparte.

Mikel se encontraba instruyendo a Issei sobre los usos de la [Boosted Gear] y sobre batallas en general, ambos en la cubierta del barco. El sol se acercaba al horizonte por el oeste, pero el entrenamiento continuaba.

-¿De cuánto era tu límite la última vez?-Preguntó Mikel mientras encendía un puro.

-Unos… ¿5 o 6 [Boost]…?-Respondió cansadamente Issei.

-Servirán. Ahora llevas 4. Intentemos algo-Señalando una roca que se elevaba 10 metros sobre el agua a la distancia, empezó a hablar-Generalmente peleas con los puños, de eso me doy cuenta. Las armas de fuego son poco efectivas contra tu enemigo actual, y está demasiado lejos como para poder golpearlo antes de que te mate. En estos casos, debes tener un arma o poder para contrarrestarlo-Volvió a enfocar su mirada sobre Issei, quien esperaba expectante-Intenta destruir esa roca de allí usando la energía de la [Boosted Gear].

Issei asintió antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. Pensó en varios movimientos que vio en series animadas o películas, pero ninguno terminaba de convencerle. Intentó realizar algunos, pero además de la vergüenza de juntar sus manos y extender las palmas hacia delante, solo ganó un "¿Qué estás haciendo?" de Mikel. Recomponiéndose, trató de pensar otra vez, sin éxito.

- _[Parece que necesitas ayuda]_ -Escuchó una voz que le hizo sobresaltarse, ganándose sin saber una mirada rara de Mikel- _[Relájate, él no puede oírme así. Ahora, al parecer necesitas liberar laenergía como arma]_

- _"No me digas, genio"_ -Contesto Issei mentalmente, ganándose un gruñido de Ddraig que le erizó la piel.

- _[Tendremos que corregir esa lengua más adelante]_ -Issei on se atrevió a preguntar a qué se refería- _[Pero lo que tienes que hacer no es tan difícil. Recuerda lo que hiciste allá en tu ciudad para cargarte al cuervo]_

- _"¿Cuervo?"_

- _[Ángel caído]_

- _"Ah"_

- _[Como sea, recuerda lo que hiciste. Debo recalcar, la forma en la que se libera la energía puede ser personalizada. No hay ningún manual. Es solo energía. Aunque estés trabajando con esa forma de hacerlo ahora, podemos cambiarla después si te parece]_

- _"Entiendo. Gracias Ddraig"_ -Tras eso, Issei sintió que el lazo mental con Ddriag se cortó, aunque no supo definirlo exactamente. Decidiendo preguntarle más tarde, volvió a enfocarse en el presente, donde Mikel le esperaba con una clara mirada de impaciencia.

-Estoy listo-Le indicó, colocándose en el borde de la cubierta frente a la roca.

-Pues veámoslo-Respondió él, colocándose nuevamente sus lentes de aviador.

Issei tomo aire y lo botó, antes de extender su brazo izquierdo con la [Boosted Gear] invocada y el puño formado, el dedo índice apuntando hacia la roca. Empujando la energía hacia su mano, empezóa a concentrarse en darle forma. Así fue, como una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una moneda se formó justo frente al dedo índice del actual portador del [Sekiryuutei]. Mikel levantó las cejas ante la curiosidad del hecho, antes de que Issei realizara su siguiente movimiento.

-[DRAGON SHOOT]

La esfera de energía salió disparada, formando un haz a su paso en lo que aumentaba su tamaño. Cuando impactó en la roca, ya era de la mitad del tamaño de esta. La roca desapareció, sin dejar ningún rastro detrás.

Junto con la barrera, claro está.

Tanto Mikel como Issei salieron disparados por la onda de choque del disparo, impactando ambos contra el lado contrario de la cubierta. El navío se sacudió, mas nada más le pasó. Una superficie como de burbuja se revelo alrededor del barco, disipándose en segundos y demostrando la aniquilación de la barrera visual que protegía el navío y hogar del mercenario. Cuando ambos hombres lograron volver sobre sus pies, mirando impresionados el daño hecho a la barrera y el entorno (Mikel agradecía que la roca hubiera estado en dirección contraria a la ciudad), Graciela irrumpió en cubierta hecha una furia, Le Fay con los ojos brillantes de emoción detrás.

-A ver, a ver, ¡¿Quién fue el gracioso que destruyó mi barrera?! ¡Tomó días prepararla y cargarla!

Mikel solo señaló a Issei antes de lentamente (y no muy disimuladamente) alejarse de allí. "Parece que ni un hombre rudo puede hacerle frente a una muer encabronada" pensó Issei mientras lanzaba una mirada de lastima a Mikel. Eso, antes de que Graciela lo tomará de la oreja y lo jalara hasta el borde de la cubierta.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que repare la barrera de nuevo antes de que los habitantes dela ciudad se den cuenta de que hay un JODIDO NAVÍO DE 70 AÑOS DE ANTIGÜEDAD FRENTE A ELLOS QUE NUNCA HABÍAN VISTO ANTES?!-Issei podría haber jurado que perdió años de audición con ese grito, pero prefirió seguir la corriente y hacer lo que cualquiera haría.

Inclinarse ene l suelo y disculparse atolondradamente por el daño causado.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!-Dijo rápidamente, esperando que lo le llegara un castigo. Mas este no llegó, ya que Graciela parecía más preocupada en esconder el barco.

-Podría colocar una barrera visual para que no nos vean, pero aun podrían pasar por aquí y llegar al barco. Tomaría días volver a construir la barrera…-Murmuraba calculas de tiempo en voz baja. Le Fay, mientras, a pedido de Mikel, levantaba una barrera visual sobre el barco. Al notar esto, Graciela se relajó hasta cierto punto, mas no el suficiente como para que dejara de hacer cálculos de tiempo en voz baja y a alta velocidad.

-¿Puedo ayudar a reparar la barrera?-preguntó Issei, al ver cómo Le Fay ya había comenzado a ayudar a esconder el barco. Graciela se volvió hacia él.

-Pues no eres mago, y dudo que conozcas hechizos que sean útiles-Respondió ella.

-No, pero puedo hacer esto-" _Espero que funcione_ " se dijo a si mismo antes de coocar el guante sobre el hombro de Graciela, para luego decir-Ahora Ddraig.

El [Transfer] se escuchó claramente del guantelete, y Graciela sintió sus energías renovadas. Decidiendo preguntar después sobre qué había pasado, se puso a trabajar en la barrera, instruyendo a Le Fay sobre qué hacer. Issei cayó rendido al piso, donde Mikel lo llevó hacia uno de los asientos a descansar.

 **1 hora después…**

Con el refuerzo de Issei y el apoyo de Le Fay, Graciela había reparado de alguna forma la barrera que rodeaba el barco. Ambas magas yacían una contra la otra respirando fuertemente, mientras que Issei seguía sentado. Mikel solo observaba impresionado la nueva barrera construida en apenas una hora, siendo que la anterior había demorado días.

-Vaya trabajo han hecho. Supongo que pueden tomarse el día de mañana…-Se detuvo al ver un círculo mágico aparecer en la cubierta, y luego a 3 personas emerger de él-…o tal vez no. ¿Debería molestarme el que todos aparezcan en mi cubierta tan seguido?-Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Dos de las 3 personas recién aparecidas le eran familiares. Eran el mago alemán que masacró a Graciela unilateralmente, Carlos Schmidt, y el comandante norteamericano, Sebastián Wayne. El tercero era una persona no muy alta, de tez blanquecina y cabello negro corto. Usaba un uniforme de alto oficial japonés, muy similar a su homólogo estadounidense, y no llevaba ningún accesorio. Llevaba, además, una espada curva a la cintura.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-Fue lo primero que preguntó Wayne al llegar y ver el estado de todos. Tomo algunos minutos que Mikel le explicara la situación, tiempo que permitió a las magas e Issei acomodarse en unos asientos desperdigados. El mago alemán los imitó, para luego simplemente sacar una lata de gaseosa de una dimensión de bolsillo y empezar a beber de allí. Cuando Mikel hubo explicado los incidentes de la última hora y media, fue el turno de Wayne de explicar que hacía allí.

-Digamos que la situación va cambiando en el frente. Necesitamos emplear ya al Regimiento Mixto N°1 "Japón", e Issei es una pieza clave de él. Algo así como una carta de triunfo. Por lo tanto, requisaremos a ambos estudiantes tuyos por algún tiempo. No te preocupes, el contrato seguirá. Simplemente se suspenderá por un tiempo. Te pagaremos una parte por ahora-Mikel asintió comprensivamente, antes de dirigir su mirada al pelinegro con uniforme oriental-Él es el general Kuroishi Yuu, comandante del regimiento al que irá Issei. Quería verlo antes del combate. Desconozco que rol vaya a tener.

-Bueno, si eso es todo, pueden llevárselo. Pero les recomiendo que lo dejen descansar algo, o colapsará por agotamiento.

-Nos moveremos en 2 días. Se te comunicará previamente cuándo volverán tus estudiantes. Hasta otra ocasión-Y sin mayor demora y demostrando el apremio que los movía, Wayne y Kuroishi tomaron a Issei y Le Fay y fueron junto al mago alemán, quien no sin antes mostrarle el filo de su espada a Graciela (provocando un susto en esta) hizo aparecer un círculo mágico y los sacó del lugar.

- _Well… that escalated quickly…_ -Fue lo que murmuró Mikel, observando donde estuviera el acelerado grupo, antes de dar media vuelta e internarse en su nave. Ya pensaría más tarde si le importaría lo que sucedió o no.


	7. Interludio I

**Bueno, bueno, saludos a todos, ahora sale un nuevo cap fresquito del horno. Ahora bien, esto es una especie de interludio conectando el arco 1 (Inicio) y el arco 2 (Bautismo de fuego), y la verdad no espero gran cosa de este cap más que conectar algunos puntos y prepara las cosas para el siguiente arco. También, si no lo he hecho ya, en el capítulo 4 eliminaré una línea que realiza Carlos Schmidt justo antes de masacrar a Graciela. Sin embargo, los sucesos seguirán iguales, por lo que no será necesario volver a leerlo.**

 **También, como pista, el uniforme descrito está basado en los uniformes de Persona 3, para que el que no los conozca los pueda buscar sin problemas.**

 **Como siempre, Highschool DxD no me pertenece, bla bla bla, todo el crédito es de su respectivo autor, bla bla bla, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Interludio I  
Vuelta a Casa**

 **Brasilia, Brasil, Sudamérica. Marzo de 2015.**

En la sala había representantes de varias naciones del globo, discutiendo calmadamente de un asunto que preocupaba a varios. Como bien se dice siempre, no debe escoger a sus enemigos, y en este caso, hasta los más irracionales sabían que los humanos no podían desafiar a todos los panteones juntos.

Debido a eso, lo que se discutía era con que panteones se debería buscar una paz total. Descartando las facciones abrahámicas por obvias razones, las que cayeron inmediatamente sobre el tapiz fueron la Shinto, lo budista y los panteones nórdico y greco-romano. ¿El argumento? No haber intervenido contra la humanidad, cosa que provocaba un entendimiento mutuo por parte de ellos igualmente.

Tras horas de discusiones, se había llegado a un acuerdo, que fue ratificado por los gobiernos y posteriormente enviado y firmado a los panteones correspondientes. Una semana después, los titulares de los periódicos decían "¡Paz firmada con nórdicos, griegos, budistas y shinto!".

 **.**

 **Ubicación Desconocida, en algún lugar de Alemania.**

Para un observador casual, el lugar podría haber parecido una gran escuela moderna, común y corriente en un entorno rural, con sus dormitorios y otras estructuras necesarias para su funcionamiento. Sin embargo, más allá de las miradas curiosas, se hallaba uno de los cuarteles secretos del Cuerpo de Magos del Imperio de Europa. Llevando uniformes nuevos, sus ropas consistían en un uniforme ligero compuesto por una chaqueta gris oscuro que podía ser usada tanto abierta como cerrada, una camisa gris "claro" (en referencia a la chaqueta), un cinturón, pantalón o falda según el género de la persona y botas de combate cortas. Pese a parecer más un uniforme escolar, al ser la mayor parte de la tropa menor a los 20 años, era comprensible que se buscara algo familiar. Complementaban el atuendo detalles de plata (suboficiales) o platino (oficiales y generalato). Además, la ropa fue hecho especialmente resistente (debido a las posibles condiciones de combate que enfrentarían los magos) y tenía ciertas propiedades para mantener la temperatura.

Dentro de una de las múltiples salas que usaba el cuerpo de oficiales para pasar el rato y relajarse, se encontraban tres personas: Carlos Schmidt, un capitán mago; Heins Schmitt, un mayor del ejército regular; y Hauller von Bock, comandante de la instalación e igualmente un mago. Los tres estaban inclinados sobre un rudimentario mapa de una zona que parecía estar por el centro de Europa, si bien sin océanos y con diferentes masas de agua. También la geografía variaba de cierta forma, y la forma en la que estaban retratadas cosas como rías, desastres naturales y geografía urbana daban a entender que lo que menos se tuvo en mente al dibujarlo era la precisión milimétrica.

-Entonces, como decía, estamos por… aquí-Señaló el mayor alemán, indicando un punto con el dedo índice que sería cercano a Dresde-Y nuestro puesto de mando estaría por aquí-Señaló ahora el equivalente de Liepzig-La línea de combate se extiende desde la zona de Estocolmo hasta el área de Grecia, siguiendo por un buen trecho el Óder. Allá abajo, el Óder está representado por una cadena de cerros que nos permiten mantener la vigilancia de la zona.

-¿Y cómo evitan que los demonios simplemente se teletransporten detrás de ustedes?-Preguntó Schmidt sin mucho interés.

-Tenemos desplegados magos ahora, así como los queremos desplegar a ustedes-El _major_ se giró hacia el director-Actualmente está desplegado el equivalente de un batallón de magos, dividido en 3 compañías para cubrir el frente junto a una compañía de reserva. Ellos están trabajando para evitar el uso de magia enemiga, aunque evite la propia igualmente.

-¿Cuántos magos componen un batallón?-Preguntó Hauller.

-Unos 80, divididos en Plana Mayor y 3 compañías de 24 personas cada una. Están desplegadas en las zonas de Stettin, Breslau y Belgrado, con el mando y la reserva en Praga. Apenas pueden evitar el teletransporte demoniaco a esas alturas.

La sala permaneció en silencio unos segundos, en los cuales los oficiales locales revisaron el mapa mientras el militar normal revisaba su radio en busca de nuevos mensajes del mando.

-¿Qué vino a hacer? Además de ponernos al tanto del frente-Preguntó Hauller.

-Necesito saber con cuantos efectivos cuentan. Aunque nos gustaría, no podemos dejar que los franceses aporten todos los magos. Se les subiría el orgullo de nuevo a la cabeza-Comentó con un tono de desagrado.

-Entiendo-Respondió Hauller, emitiendo igualmente una mueca de desagrado-Basándome en los números que dio, puedo decir que tengo un regimiento. Sin embargo, la cantidad que puedo enviar es limitada hasta que termine de adiestrar a los más nuevos. Puedo enviar un batallón en los próximos tres días-Ofreció.

-No es necesario. Ya se determinó que tropas…-Se detuvo, buscando la palabra-…mágicas irán al frente. Simplemente estoy haciendo catálogo.

La radio del _major_ radio sonó en ese momento, atendiéndola a la brevedad casi en un acto de reflejo debido a la poca atención aparente. Mientras se alejaba de la mesa para mayor privacidad, los otros dos oficiales siguieron su conversación.

-Es un frente demasiado amplio para un batallón. Tendrán que desplegar cuando menos 2 divisiones-Comentó Carlos por lo bajo, recibiendo un asentimiento de su superior.

-Asumiendo que cada división tenga cuatro regimientos, Alemania podría desplegar unas tres divisiones. El Imperio entero podría desplegar hasta diez. Doce si contamos el resto de Europa-Comentó Hauller-Pero necesitamos tiempo para movilizaras y prepararlas.

-Disculpen-Schmitt terminó de hablar por la radio y se acercó al par-Nuevas órdenes. Al parecer si podrán hacer algo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó curioso von Bock. Schmidt solo rodó los ojos, presintiendo que sería algo que no le gustaría.

-Los japoneses y su Regimiento Humano-Sobrenatural se preparan para lanzar un ataque contra los sobrenaturales. Desconozco el objetivo, pero no es en el inframundo. Serán reubicados en Kyoto, donde se reagruparán con la Fuerza de Autodefensa japonesa, el Regimiento "Japón" y la Tercera División del _SUFOG_. La operación irá comandada por el general Kuroishi Yuu. Nombre en clave: "Operación _Hidden World._ "

-¿Cuántas tropas tengo que llevar?-Preguntó Hauller mientras sacaba una libreta y empezaba a anotar.

Schmitt lo miró y sonrió.

-Todas.

 **.**

 **Inframundo, Zona de Stettin. En esos instantes.**

Normalmente, cuando alguien hace algo que para otro es increíblemente estúpido, esa persona que cree que es estúpido piensa que su punto de vista es el normal y que la otra está equivocada o loca. Esto es lo que provoca las luchas inmensas en la política y movimientos sociales. Aun habiendo aprendido eso, cuando el terrateniente demoniaco acompañado de su escolta llegó al frente y vio numerosos demonios dentro de unas trincheras excavadas, apegados a la tierra como si les fuera la vida en eso pese a tener alas, simplemente no pudo evitar preguntarse si las tropas (o ellos) estaban bajo un hechizo de ilusión, o de verdad se habían vuelto todos locos como decían en los puestos de mando de cada pilar restante del inframundo.

La tarea de buscar el puesto de mando fue tediosa, más que nada debido a que por algún motivo o podían teletransportarse y a que los demonios allí presentes insistían en que no alzara el vuelo. Decidiendo no llevarles la contraria (más para evitar discusiones que porque creyera sus temores, cualesquiera que fueran), caminó por el quieto frente hasta llegar a los que era un conjunto de cabañas desapercibidas en medio de unos matorrales. Al identificarse con los guardias para que lo dejasen pasar, lo que encontró en el interior fue algo que podría haber pasado perfectamente por una oficina administrativa y no una sala de guerra.

Era precaria, eso se advertía. Una mesa había sido puesta al centro y se le había desplegado un mapa mágico que cambiaba si uno aplicaba energía demoniaca. En las paredes había papeles, varios sujetados por pinches, y unos pocos demonios recibían algunos mensajes mediante círculos mágicos de comunicación. El comandante local, reemplazante del líder de la guardia Stolas, era un comandante de legión de la casa Berith, quien se encontraba leyendo unos papeles en lo que lanzaba constantes miradas al mapa. El recién llegado suspiró.

Era conocido entre las cúpulas políticas militares que, debido a la urgencia de la situación, los comandantes de legiones y guardias de las distintas casas podían tomar el mando de las tropas locales si así lo requerían, en lo que se reformaba el ejército demoniaco hasta volver a dejarlo operativo. Si bien los políticos aprobaron esta medida, debido a que les permitía ganar influencia (hacia mucho que no se veía semejante acuerdo en el Consejo de Ancianos), los líderes militares la veían con malos ojos por un sinfín de razones.

-Comandante-Se dio a conocer el recién llegado. El guardia de la casa Berith, cuya apariencia recordaba a un humano con la piel azulada, lo recibió alegremente antes de invitarlo a salir del lugar. Cuando estuvieron ambos afuera, el líder local estiró sus músculos antes de empezar a hablar.

-¿Qué te trae aquí?-Preguntó en lo que caminaba.

-Mensaje del centro de mando.

-¿Nos relevan o mandan al ejército?-Preguntó esperanzado.

-No. De hecho, piden que ataques para alejarlos de la zona. El portal más cercano está en Albión, del lado humano, por lo que quieren empujarlos hasta allá y luego atacar por el otro lado para atraparlos.

Esperaba varias respuestas, pero ninguna de esas fue una carcajada seguida de un suspiro cansado y un gesto con el brazo.

-La verdad, mi querido emisario, es que estamos aquí en el frente pegados al suelo como ratas, esperando no perder la cabeza literal… o figurativamente-Comentó, como si fuera una broma-Los malditos magos humanos han logrado descifrar nuestros hechizos de transporte con la ayuda de reencarnados desertores, y ahora han aplicado un campo para evitar su realización. Si queremos atacarlos tenemos que ir directamente hacia ellos, y créeme que los hemos intentado.

-No lo suficiente, si veo que siguen ahí esos humanos-Comentó el mensajero por lo bajo.

-Creeme que sí. ¿Sabes por qué destituyeron al comandante de la guardia Stolas? Porque perdió dos legiones y media en 3 días. La segunda legión de su pilar fue prácticamente exterminada, y las otras no salieron mucho mejor. Debido a eso los humanos aseguraron la Galia y los demonios se retiraron hasta que logramos reorganizarnos aquí. Debo decir, si no hubiera sido por los militares modernos reencarnados, seguiríamos huyendo rumbo al este-Relató divertido.

-Aún no me creo eso de que los empujaron. Seguramente hay una [Longinus] con ellos o algo así.

El comandante negó con la cabeza divertido.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-El emisario asintió-Llama a uno de tu escolta.

El emisario llamó con un círculo de comunicación a un miembro de su escolta, un demonio que seguramente había nacido en un periodo de paz debido a la falta de madurez que presentaba en el ambiente bélico. El comandante escribió en un papel y guio a los dos demonios al interior de una trinchera. Luego, le entregó el papel al demonio y le señalo un punto de otra trinchera, que estaba algo más adelante.

-Allí está uno de los tenientes. Envíale este Mensaje urgente.

El "joven" demonio (bajo estándares demoniacos) salió a la carrera, llegando apresuradamente. Ambos demonios lograron ver como se deslizó dentro y entregó el mensaje. El que el emisario asumió era el comandante escribió algo en el mismo papel y se lo pasó al escolta, quien observó el exterior de la trinchera. No se veían enemigos a la vista. Abriendo sus alas, salió al aire para volar los pocos centenares de metros que lo separaban de la trinchera anterior.

Antes de que algo entrara en su cabeza y se escuchara un ruido, claro está.

El escolta cayó del aire precipitadamente, levantando algo de tierra con su caída. Se movió un poco más antes de detenerse, quedando su cuerpo tirado allí e inerte. Tan simple y rápido como eso, y su vida se había perdido.

-" _La única diferencia entre la cabeza de un humano y la de un demonio es que la del demonio vale por diez_ "-Recitó una fase humana el comandante demoniaco mientras le palmeaba el hombro al mensajero del centro de mando-Llévale ese mensaje a los de arriba-Y con esas palabras, se regresó a su puesto de mando a leer informes y coordinar tropas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pues bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, el contenido de éste cap son unas dos mil palabras consistentes en rellenar puntos vacíos (como, por ejemplo, porque los demonios no se teletransportan tras los humanos y los masacran de inmediato) y otros. No serán muy comunes (creo), pero es probable que aparezcan estos caps de vez en cuando. Sin más que decir, nos vemos y hasta la próxima.**

 **RedSS**


	8. Juntando las Piezas

**Saludos nuevamente a todos, llegamos ahora sí con el primer capítulo del segundo arco "Bautismo de Fuego." Una vez más, agradecer el apoyo que le dan a esta historia. Ahora si vamos con lso reviews del Capítulo 5 y del Interludio.**

 **Tryndamer: Pues sí, la historia se desarrollará principalmente en el infierno, aunque habrá partes en otros lugares. Claro que en el aspecto político variaremos un poco, pero militarmente será en el inframundo.**

 **Asfoledos: Consejos anotados. Vale, de todas formas, pensaba dejar viva a tu OC, pero si insistes…**

 **Coronadomontes: Pues si, en los interludios intentaré mostrar cosas que en la historia principal no se ven mucho o no hay oportunidad, algo como mi fanfic "Datos e Historias."**

 **Ay Om: Escribí lo que consideraba necesario y lo adorné algo, y a eso le sumamos el saltarnos partes que no nos interesan o no aportan anda más que palabras sin mayor significado.**

 **Erendir: ¿La idea…? ¿Por qué no intentas verlo? Ahora sí, fuera de coña, estoy tratando de hacer un contraste entre una humanidad bélica y veterana contra unos sobrenaturales que están en decadencia o derechamente son muy nuevos en el mundo.**

 **Autor Godz: Pues la pregunto es bastante auto-explicatoria, me refiero, son regimientos de MAGOS. Sobre las deidades que aman a la humanidad, habrá distintas reacciones. Sobre el panteón azteca, lamento decir que los ángeles se los violaron junto con la aniquilación del Imperio Azteca.**

 **APM 1984: Pues mezclo la opinión de un capítulo de cierre junto con un capítulo de conexión. Ahora habrá más acción por parte de ambos bandos, aunque dependiendo de que tan cerrados de mente sean algunos, habrá más o menos muertos por bando.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Pues Issei no irá como líder humano porque no tiene como hacerlo, aunque puede llegar a ser oficial. Sobre eso, los sobrenaturales de igual forma usan tecnología, aunque de forma limitada. Los humanos también usarán magia de distinta forma. Sobre matar a todos los demonios, yo diría que solo a algunos (especialmente los que comienzan con "R" y terminan con "ías".**

 **También, agradecer a la gente que ha enviado OCs.**

 **Highschool DxD pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6  
Juntando las Piezas** _ **  
"**_ _ **Deja que tus planes seas oscuros e impenetrables como la noche, y cuando hagas tu movimiento, golpea como el rayo**_ _ **."  
-Sun tzu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Campamento del Regimiento "Japón," afueras de Kyoto.  
Unos minutos después de la llegada de Issei y Le Fay.**

Issei y Le Fay llegaron con el trío de oficiales, para que luego cada uno se fuera por su propio camino (Wayne se tomó la molestia de enseñarles las tiendas de campaña que usarían para alojarse antes de desaparecer. Kuroishi se había ido al centro de mando en lo que Schmidt se desvanecía nuevamente). Las tiendas eran compartidas, pero las tropas se encontraban en ejercicios, por lo que ambos tendrían que esperar para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo. Nervioso ante la perspectiva de gente desconocida, Issei salió a caminar por el borde del campamento.

En su camino analizó las instalaciones. Por el borde pasaban corriendo ocasionalmente grupos de soldados de diversas características y edades, casi lo único en común siendo sus ropas. Las entradas estaban cerradas y vigiladas, y de vez en cuando se veían por la alambrada que delimitaba el campamento a patrullas que mantenían adentro o afuera a la gente. La oficialidad tenía tiendas individuales, logro ver, más los únicos edificios eran utilizados para el cuartel general y almacenes.

El campamento era grande, lo que le hizo preguntarse como habían logrado tener semejante terreno para una tropa que seguramente no excedía las 3.000 personas. También logro ver que se dividía por batallones, y que él estaba en el batallón "Kuoh" (lo que pudo deducir gracias a la ubicación de su tienda, además de por el nombre). Estaba por terminar de dar la vuelta al perímetro cuando chocó con alguien. Levantándose del suelo, extendió una mano a la otra persona, analizándola con la mirada rápidamente.

Era una chica alta para sus estándares, alrededor de un metro setenta de altura. Tenía el pelo blanco atado en una cola de caballo y, cuando abrió los ojos, Issei pudo ver que eran heterocromáticos: el izquierdo era verde y el derecho era rojo (que, aunque nunca lo admitiría, le dio miedo la primera vez que lo vio). Llevaba el uniforme de combate del regimiento, que era ropa de camuflaje digital de distintas tonalidades de gris acompañado de botas de combate. No llevaba casco.

-L-lo siento-Se disculpó Issei.

-No te preocupes. Es mi culpa por no fijarme donde iba-Se disculpó ella a su vez, aceptando la mano ofrecida para levantarse. Se le quedó viendo unos segundos-¿Eres nuevo?

-¿Eh?-Issei quedó sorprendido por la pregunta-Sí, supongo que sí… O sea, ya estaba inscrito, si es lo que preguntas, pero acabo de llegar. Estaba en otra parte.

-¿Sí? Curioso-Comentó mientras lo analizaba de pies a cabeza-Soy Andrea. Sí, lo sé. Es bastante occidental, no lo menciones-Se adelantó al comentario que iba a dar Issei.

-Pues me quitaste las palabras de la lengua… ¿por qué el nombre, si puedo preguntar?

-No soy precisamente japonesa, simplemente vivo aquí. O más bien vivía, porque no sé si estaremos de vuelta pronto-Le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros-¿Y tu eres…?

-Issei. Hyoudo Issei-Se presentó a su vez.

-Ya veo. Un placer conocerte. Nos vemos luego-Y con un gesto de su mano, la peliblanca se despidió y se perdió en el laberinto de tiendas y soldados. Revisando la hora en su teléfono (que tuvo la suerte de tener consigo cuando Wayne lo arrastró), Issei se dio cuenta de que el entrenamiento de la mañana había terminado y que era mejor que volviera a su propia tienda.

Tras luchar unos minutos tratando de encontrar la dirección correcta, Issei logró llegar nuevamente a lo que sería su alojamiento por el tiempo próximo. Al llegar al exterior de la tiendo escuchó voces dentro, alarmándose hasta que recordó que era una tienda compartida.

-" _Bueno, aquí voy_ "-Se dijo a si mismo antes de entrar.

Lo primero que lo recibió fue una cabeza calva que le daba la espalda (" _¿o sería la nuca?_ " se preguntó el castaño), seguida de una figura con el pelo negro. Moviéndose para tener una mejor vista, Issei no pudo evitar alegrarse por ver quienes eran sus compañeros de tienda.

-¡Matuda! ¡Motohama!-Ambos se giraron al escuchar sus nombres, sus ojos iluminándose al ver quien los llamaba.

-¡Issei!-Dijeron ambos, saludando al recién llegado con apretones de manos y abrazos cortos. El trío de pervertidos estaba reunido una vez más, y no perdieron tiempo en ponerse al día de que había pasado.

-…y así fue como terminé llegando aquí de vuelta-Relató Issei su aventura a sus amigos. Ambos hicieron varias preguntas durante el relato, pero al final ambos terminaron satisfechos. Por parte de ambos, casi todo se resumía al monótono entrenamiento que recibieron en el regimiento.

-Los militares dicen que no se pueden privar de muchos instructores-Contó el calvo del grupo-Por lo que el SUFOG lo solucionó contratando mercenarios conocedores del mundo sobrenatural como instructores.

-Y debo decir-Siguió Motohama-Que ambos son unos verdaderos monstruos sin corazón. Apenas podemos seguirles el ritmo, y eso que estamos entrenados de tanto escapar de las chicas que nos descubren-Issei pensó seriamente si eso lo incluía a él y si debería sentirse mal por sus amigos. Decidió que no en ambos casos-No sé cómo lo hará el resto.

-Como sea-Interrumpió Matsuda-Es hora de comer. Vamos a buscar la comida-Ante la mirada de confusión de Issei, Matsuda entendió que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando-Es mediodía Issei. Hay que ir a buscar nuestra comida. Ven, te explicaremos.

Issei prefirió guardarse el comentario de que era más bien porque venía de un lugar con 12 horas de diferencia y siguió a sus amigos, quienes le explicaban cómo funcionaba el campamento en el camino. Tras la comida, Issei se echó a dormir, y posteriormente se sorprendería al saber que logró dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, lo que le determinó en el futuro a no sobrecargar la [Boosted Gear] a menos que fuera necesario.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Día siguiente. Cuartel general.**

En la sala principal del edificio que hiciera de cuartel general del regimiento, los comandantes de compañía y batallón se reunieron con la plana mayor para recibir instrucciones.

-Como varios saben, hace una semana que la JSDF terminó de evacuar los sectores cercanos a la operación en Kyoto-Comenzó a explicar el general Kuroishi-Igualmente, ya han determinado que tropas nos acompañarán. Nos prestarán a la 4° y 6° divisiones de infantería para uso inmediato, y de reserva tendremos a la 9° división y un batallón de fuerzas especiales. Esto totaliza alrededor de 35.000 efectivos japoneses, a los que nos sumamos nosotros y los que llegarán pronto.

-¿Y el SUFOG y los europeos?-Preguntó uno de los capitanes.

-La Tercera División Estática del SUFOG llegó ayer. Son 5.000 tropas frescas y profesionales que se nos unirán en la ofensiva, y actuarán como punta de lanza-Informó un coronel ayudante del general japonés.

-¿Y los europeos?-Preguntó otro oficial.

-Nos costó, pero logramos convencerlos de que despacharan algunas tropas que vienen en camino. Se nos unirá el IV Regimiento de Magos Alemanes, o 4° DZK según su sigla en alemán-Respondió el oficial-Llegarán mañana. Vienen comandados por el coronel Hauller von Bock, y serán el apoyo del SUFOG.

-Son apenas 250, pero deben tener el mismo poder de fuego que el regimiento completo-La que había hablado era una oficial peliblanca en un costado de la habitación. Aunque varios la miraron a menos por su comentario, la tímida sonrisa dejaba entrever la diversión que le causaba lo dicho.

Kuroishi, por más que intentó, no pudo encontrar con qué contradecirla.

-Aunque dudo que tengan más poder de fuego-Empezó-Es cierto que están mucho mejor entrenados y preparados que nuestras tropas. Son pocos, incluso en esta sala, los que podrían oponérseles. Supongo que usted es una de ellos, ¿no es así señorita Andrea?

La aludida solo amplió su sonrisa antes de decir-Si eso es todo, permítame retirarme-Y, acto seguido, desapareció entre las sombras, asustando a algunos de los oficiales. Kuroishi le restó importancia y siguió explicando los detalles técnicos de la operación " _Hidden World._ "

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Día Siguiente.**

Issei observó con incredulidad a la ex presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh, mientras esta esperaba a que reaccionara de alguna manera.

-¿Perdón?-Dijo Issei, creyendo (y esperando) haber oído mal.

-Lo que dije, Hyoudo. Debido a tu experiencia de combate y al entrenamiento especializado que tuviste, el mando a determinado darte el rango de sargento. Estarás a cargo de un escuadrón de 8 personas contándote a ti. Felicidades-Kiyome Abe, pese a la seriedad que tenía en el rostro, deslizó una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo-Muchos vieron lo que hiciste en Kuoh, Hyoudo. Algunos te ven como un modelo a seguir. Otros, como un líder. El punto es, tienes influencia que no conocías, y como sargento puedes usarla para que el resto avance -El tono comprensivo y amable con el que dijo esas palabras contrastaba fuertemente con el frío y serio que utilizó hasta ese momento, pero Issei apreció el gesto sutil que eso demostraba.

-…entiendo. En ese caso, muchas gracias por el cargo -Hizo un saludo militar algo torpe, estallando ambos en risas un momento después.

-Veo que aun no tienes tu uniforme del regimiento -Comentó la rubia, revisando las ropas del castaño.

-No, aun no he podido conseguirlo. He estado… ocupado-Issei nunca diría que se pasó el día de ayer huyendo del mercenario que tenían como instructor. Debido a su reciente llegada, aun podía escaparse sin muchas consecuencias.

-Ya veo. Sígueme -La rubia le indicó que la siguiera, atravesando ambos el campamento y llegando a un edificio de 3 pisos que tenía como nombre "Bagaje."

-Necesita un uniforme. Galones de sargento, insignia de [Sacred Gear]-Le indicó al dependiente, quien anotó algunas cosas antes de mirar a Issei unos segundos y desaparecer en el interior.

-Ahora que la pienso, Abe-san, ¿Qué rango tienes tú? -Issei preguntó de mera curiosidad.

-¿Yo? -Confirmó, girándose hacia él-Capitán. Estoy a cargo de tu compañía. Ya que era presidenta del consejo, aunque provisional, consideraron que ya sabá como mandar y organizar cosas, por lo que me dieron este cargo prácticamente apenas me inscribí. Ugh, y yo pensé que el papeleo de la academia era mucho… -Dirigió una pequeña mirada de derrota y abatimiento sobre un costado de la sala.

-Y-ya veo…-Mientras que Issei no era un experto militar, gracias a Mikel sabía algunas cosas básicas que, según el mercenario, " _Harán que dures más de 5 minutos con la cabeza completa, asumiendo que aun mantengas tu casco._ " Pensándolo bien, Issei dudaba de la habilidad de Mikel como apoyo moral en cualquiera fuera la situación en la que se encontrara.

-Pero basta de mí. ¿Dónde estuviste durante cerca de 1 mes?-Aunque intentaba parecer despreocupada, Issei pudo notar la mirada de preocupación de su antigua presidenta.

-" _Sí que se preocupa por sus alumnos_ "-Pensó-Estuve en un entrenamiento intensivo con un mercenario contratado por el SUFOG. Pese a que los que están aquí son duros, dudo que puedan compararse con ese cubo de hielo que era él. No llegarían a su nivel de maldad ni aunque les fuera la vida en ello-Comentó con una risa honesta.

Mientras, en un destructor oxidado frente a Barcelona, Mikel sintió la repentina necesidad de lanzar a Issei al mar de nuevo.

-¿Y qué estuviste haciendo allí? -Siguió preguntando la rubia.

-Entrenamiento físico, entrenamiento de [Sacred Gear] y entrenamiento militar. Bastante agotador, debo decir. Pero, aunque sea, dio sus frutos. O al menos eso espero. No puede haber sido tan mal entrenador, ¿verdad?

Mientras, en un destructor oxidado frente a Barcelona, Mikel tuvo unas inexplicables ganas de hacer correr a Issei por el desierto africano siendo perseguido por Graciela en lo que el lo arrastraba cada vez que se tirara al piso.

-Ya veo. Bastante típico la verdad -Respondió Kiyome. El encargado regresó con el uniforme pedido en sus versiones de servicio y de parada, las charreteras de sargento cosidas y cuatro parches en los brazos: dos en el brazo izquierdo y los otros dos en el derecho.

Issei los revisó: Mismo camuflaje digital gris que todos, los parches en el brazo izquierdo eran una bandera japonesa y un rectángulo con el número y nombre del regimiento. Los dos parches del lado derecho eran otra bandera de Japón y un círculo con la sigla SG, lo cual, según le explicó Kiyome, era para señalar su estatus como usuario de [Sacred Gear].

-Bueno, eso sería todo. Ve al campo de entrenamiento después de la comida, nos juntaremos como batallón para que sepan sus unidades y los oficiales. Allí podrás conocer a tu escuadrón -Con esas palabras, la rubia se despidió de Issei, quien se quedó atrás terminando de revisar su uniforme.

-¿Que diría mi madre si me viera ahora? -Comentó con una sonrisa triste, antes de cambiar su expresión a una mirada determinada-No se preocupen, mamá, papá. Los sacaré de donde sea que estén. Solo espérenme un poco más.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oficina de Azazel, Grigori. En esos instantes.**

Azazel acababa de terminar una reunión con algunos de sus lugartenientes, evaluando las medidas defensivas que podrían emplear en caso de que llegaran los humanos y evaluando las acciones y reacciones de los demonios durante los cambates. Terminaba de organizar los documentos de dicha reunión (lo que significaba, apilarlos y dejárselos a Shemhazai para que lo hiciera él en su lugar) cuando un círculo mágico apareció frente a él. De este salió un caído que reconoció enseguida: era uno de los pocos espías que mantenía en el mundo humano, y este en particular vigilaba a Hyoudo Issei.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó sin demoras al agente.

-Hyoudo Issei ha llegado junto a su regimiento. Lamento haberle perdido el rastro durante tanto tiempo, pero parecía estar dentro de una barrera que lo borró de la faz de la tierra. Lo hemos vuelto a encontrar, pero parece entrenado y mucho más seguro de si mismo que antes. No sería de extrañar que haya practicado con la [Longinus] [Boosted Gear] en este periodo.

-Un mes no es mucho tiempo -Desestimó Azazel.

-Si lograron entrenarlo sin que pudiéramos detectarlos, entonces no hay que descartar la habilidad de quien lo entreno -Refutó el espía.

Mientras, en un destructor oxidado frente a Barcelona, Mikel sintió una repentina ola de orgullo en lo que Graciela lo veía como un bicho raro por sus reacciones durante los últimos minutos.

-Eso es cierto…-Murmuró Azazel, analizando sus opciones-Probaremos su habilidad. Llama a Vali y sigue con tus labores de vigilancia. Repórtame cualquier cosa que veas.

-Si señor -El caído se retiró de la sala, yendo a buscar al mencionado híbrido humano-demonio, en lo que Azazel pensaba sus opciones.

-Puede que lo mate, pero hay un regimiento detrás. Dudo que Vali quiera matar a tanta gente. Solo le interesa pelear después de todo… De todas formas, dudo que haya semejante concentración de efectivos valiosos sin una guardia importante. Máxime si es el [Dragón Emperador Rojo]. ¿No es así…-Abrió un cajón en su escritorio, donde se veía un folder con un nombre de 5 letras escrito-…Ophis?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Campamento. Esa tarde.**

La llegada del Mayor General Maxwell, junto a la III División Estática del SUFOG, provocó una autentica reorganización del campamento y sus reglas, a la vez que dejaba en manifiesto la escasa preparación del personal japonés en materias de tiempos de guerra (algo que debieron reconocer a regañadientes los oficiales superiores del país del sol naciente). La mera economización de espacio en los almacenes y alojamiento de las tropas, así como el reordenamiento de los campos de ejercicios, lo dejó en claro desde el más alto oficial hasta el más pequeño soldado raso. Tanto Maxwell como su plana mayor eran veteranos del frente del Sudeste Asiático, por lo que estaban ya versados en enfrentamientos en diversidad de condiciones. Acompañándolos se encontraba el mayor Hooks, del Ejército Real Oceánico, quien estaba como observador militar de su país.

Parte de esa reorganización se vio cuando llamaron a todo el regimiento sobrenatural y le hicieron ordenarse por unidades. Al ver que en 5 minutos no había aún un orden general, Maxwell y sus ayudantes tomaron las listas con nombres y se mezclaron entre la soldadesca. En 15 minutos, los únicos que no estaban en las formaciones eran lo que estaban al otro lado del campo, y aun así eran pocos.

-Los japoneses se han vuelto pacíficos. Me pregunto que le pasó a aquella nación que frustró 4 desembarcos orientales en sus costas antes de caer -Comentaba el general norteamericano, observando el caos administrativo que había en el lugar-No es sorpresa que haya pedido tantos refuerzos. Esto no sería una fuerza de combate efectiva ni aunque les fuera la vida en ello.

El general Kuroishi, otrora uno de los pocos generales que había hecho de su unidad algo efectivo, se mantuvo en silencio ante las palabras despectivas de su contraparte. Pese a tener un rango inferior al propio (Kuroishi era un Teniente General) y comandar a todas las unidades que había en el lugar, el japonés vio su posición y prestigio desplazados por su subordinado en tiempo récord. Esperó, en silencio, que cuando llegaran los europeos le pasara algo similar al norteamericano, aunque sabía que era poco probable.

Lejos de los altos cargos, en el campo de entrenamiento lleno de hombres y mujeres cuyo promedio de edad no era superior a los 25 años, Issei se encontraba viendo a su escuadrón con una mezcla de alivio y temor. Alivio, porque varios de sus amigos estaban allí con él (Matsuda y Motohama fueron los primeros en llegar a su lado, seguidos por Murayama y Katase, con quienes Issei se reencontró animadamente). Temor, porque los otros tres miembros eran totales desconocidos para él. Creyó distinguirlos de alguna tarde por Kuoh, pero nada que le sirviera como una señal de identificación o confianza. Sin embargo, como le indicara Mikel tiempo atrás, solo debía atenerse a las órdenes y esperar lo mejor.

Issei, por otro lado, no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante la acumulación de gente. Pese a que sabía que solo era responsable de su propio grupo, que estaba formado en una fila hacia su derecha, delante y detrás de él había más filas de soldados. 5 en total, si contaba la suya. Y eso solo eran uno de los 5 pelotones que conformaban su compañía, comandada por Kiyome Abe. Y las ramificaciones seguían subiendo, hasta llegar al regimiento. Era algo complejo para el torpe Issei entender todo de inmediato, pero esperó que todo fuera bien. Le alegró de cierta manera reconocer a varios habitantes de Kuoh entre las filas, dándole un sentimiento de pertenencia que hizo su estancia allí más llevadera.

-Bien, escuchen todos -Le había llamado la atención el teniente a cargo de su grupo, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, a los sargentos bajo su mando. Y, honestamente, no le preocupaba mucho recordar su nombre-Somos el primer pelotón de la primera compañía -Issei estaba seguro de no recordar eso-Y nuestra comandante es Kiyome Abe. Aunque debemos mantenernos bajo su mando, espero libertad de acción de parte de ustedes en el campo de batalla. Mañana o pasado atacaremos, los detalles les serán dados esta noche después de la comida. Eso es todo. Pueden dispersarse –Y con esas palabras, el teniente se desvaneció entre la soldadesca.

Issei decidió quedarse junto a sus amigos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Varios minutos habían pasado desde entonces. Era media tarde, el aletargamiento típico de después de la comida se hacía sentir en el aire sobre sus cabezas, y eran varios los que se habían retirado a sus tiendas para descansar. Muchos de ellos, sin embargo, se quedaban en el campo de entrenamiento o dispersos en grupos por allí, compartiendo con sus nuevos camaradas de sus recién encontradas unidades (para su crédito, Issei todavía no creía que pudiera haber habido tal nivel de desorganización en el campamento).

Los ejercicios o actividades de la tarde fueron canceladas debido a la nueva organización reinante, ya que los oficiales debían estar ocupados por ahí o par allá ordenando todo. Las tropas americanas se instalaron en su propio campamento, armado por ellos, vecino al de los japoneses, en lo que las tropas de la JSDF tenían sus cuarteles a cierta distancia. Aun no había señal de los magos alemanes.

Por supuesto, como para Issei nada puede ir bien, tenía que suceder un incidente que, al igual que a varios jóvenes allí, le hizo cuestionarse si no estaba viviendo una vida de protagonista de novela ligera.

Un círculo mágico plateado estaba flotando en el cielo. Aunque al principio nadie sabia su procedencia o función, no atrajo nada más que miradas ocasionales y curiosas, unos pocos magos tratando de comprobarlo, pero sin acercarse demasiado debido a la altura. Luego, con el movimiento de este y la aparición de un joven peli plateado, es cuando empezó a surgir el pánico que siempre se genera cuando la gente sabe que algo anda mal. Máxime, se debe decir, cuando aquel joven desplegó unas alas de apariencia cristalina celeste de su espalda.

El portador del [Divine Dividing] había llegado a escena.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Vali escaneó el campamento. Le habían indicado que el portador de la [Boosted Gear] estaba allí, al igual que varios posibles enemigos. Sin embargo, debía de encontrarlo primero. Sin saber como (nunca se molestó en pensar como lo hallaría una vez llegara), lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar un ataque poderoso y esperar a que surgiera de entre la gente.

El caos comenzó de inmediato. Algunos magos intentaron oponérsele, algunos usuarios de [Sacred Gear] de frenarlo, pero ninguno pudo hacer gran cosa. Pese a que intentaba no matarlos (más que nada porque no le interesaba mayormente), siempre estaba la herida fatal aquí y allá, que estaba seguro menguaría sus filas en tiempo récord. Lo que sí diría que le sorprendió, fue la velocidad con al que se evacuó el lugar: nadie, salvo los que intentaron detenerlo, quedaba en el borde del campamento donde había aparecido. Apenas unos pocos minutos habían pasado y el lugar estaba desierto en su totalidad.

O eso pensó.

Solo sus reflejos y los escudos de magia demoniaca que levantó a tiempo le salvaron de morir como queso suizo. Sin terminar de comprender, a su alrededor se encontraban docenas de soldados, todos apuntando sus armas y algunos de ellos disparando hacia su figura. No eran como los anteriores, sino que estos demostraban saber lo que hacían. Y lo hacían bastante bien.

 _-"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?"_ -Se preguntó Vali, acomplejado. Analizando a sus oponentes (siempre con sus defensas activas), logró ver que todos llevaban la bandera norteamericana en el brazo- _"¿El SUFOG? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"_

Sin dejar que le atraparan, empezó a moverse entre las distintas posiciones. Atacando con patadas, puños y sus alas, a la vez que usando varias veces la función primaria de su [Sacred Gear], logro ir eliminando poco a poco la resistencia. El hecho de que le tomará más de veinte minutos acabar con un regimiento de humanos hablaba mucho de su capacidad, dentro de lo cual encontró que eran altamente coordinados pese a carecer del poder de fuego de un mago.

Por supuesto, Vali apenas sufrió daños en la lucha. Pero era de esperarse. Era el descendiente del Lucifer original después de todo. Por muy coordinados que estuvieran, poco podían hacer unos simples humanos.

El peli plata se quitó un poco de sangre de un rasgón de bala en su mejilla, observando el trabajo. La mayoría de ellos se había retirado o yacía herido en el suelo. Unos pocos estaban muertos, pero no en un número destacable. Fue entonces cuando se giró y se dio cuenta de que había muchos más humanos convergiendo sobre él, todos con la bandera americana en su brazo.

- _"¿Cuántos de ellos hay aquí?"_ -Se preguntó el descendiente del Lucifer original. Ya se estaba cansando de todo eso. Disponiéndose a luchar (no es que se quejara mucho, para ser humanos podían dar buena pelea si se lo proponían), decidió utilizar un último recurso, para lo cual se elevó en el cielo y, usando magia para amplificar su voz, llamó a los soldados que venían por él.

- _¡Atención! ¡Soldados humanos, aguarden unos segundos! ¡Vengo simplemente a ver al [Dragón Emperador Rojo], no a luchar contra ustedes! ¡Si me lo traen, cesaré la lucha!_

Los soldados discutieron lo dicho por el demonio (rodeándolo en el proceso, aunque a Vali no le importó), antes de decidir que lo más razonable era hacerle caso. Tras varios minutos de espera (en los que Vali casi destroza el campamento de aburrimiento), un castaño de apariencia bastante normal se hallaba frente al híbrido. Este, por su parte, se veía… decepcionado.

-¿Así que tu eres mi rival? -Le preguntó al castaño. Este solo asintió, medio confundido. Los soldados a su alrededor se mantenían alertas, pero habían bajado sus armas.

-Eso creo. Soy Hyoudo Issei. ¿Tú eres…?

-Vali. Vali Lucifer-Vali no dejó de disfrutar la expresión de miedo que apareció en el rostro de Issei.

-Y… ¿por qué me quieres a mí? -Preguntó con voz temblorosa el castaño. Vali se preguntó internamente si era estúpido.

-Quería ver a mi rival predestinado. Eso era todo-Respondió simplemente.

-¿En serio quieres que luchemos? Digo, ya hay una guerra, no necesito rivalidades ancestrales ni anda de eso…

Vali no sabía ya en este punto si era ignorante o estúpido.

-Veo que no tienes deseos de luchar.

-No los tengo. Solo lo hago para salvar a mis padres, y aun así es algo complicado. La idea de quitarle la vida a otro ser vivo… es complicado, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué tiene? Pasa todo el tiempo. Es tan fácil matar a un ser vivo… Es tan fácil matar a alguien aquí, como tú por ejemplo… -Se preparó para ver la reacción del castaño, que apenas se había inmutado con el comentario-… como lo es matar a tus padres, es el calabozo de Grigori.

La expresión de terror y miedo puros que apareció en el rostro de Issei quedaría grabado en su memoria. Pero fue allí donde notó que el poder de este subía de golpe, y la rabia se asomaba por sus ojos.

-No te atrevas… a tocar a mis padres-Murmuró, apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que Vali lo escuchara.

-¿Y qué harás para impedirlo? ¿Matarme?

-Si debo vencerte para lograrlo… ¡que así sea! -Dicho eso, invocó la [Boosted Gear], abalanzándose sobre Vali.

Este solo le salió al encuentro, divertido.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **[Boost]**

Issei estaba cegado por la rabia. Así lo pudo ver Le Fay desde detrás del perímetro hecho por los soldados de SUFOG. Atacaba directamente con puños y patadas, sin ninguna estrategia y sin orden aparente. Su oponente mantenía una sonrisa de superioridad mientras esquivaba golpe tras golpe, deteniendo o desviando unos cuantos para darle más rabia al castaño. Estaba dominando la pelea.

 **[Boost]**

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos pareció aburrirse, por lo que le dio un rodillazo a Issei en el estómago para luego, de un puñetazo, arrojarlo a un costado. Cuando intento levantarse, una nueva patada lo dejó en el suelo. Su oponente llevaba una mirada aburrida en el rostro, mas ninguno de los soldados pareció moverse para ayudarlo.

-¿No harán nada? ¡Lo va a matar! -Preguntó la maga a un oficial cercano.

-Las órdenes son de no intervenir. No tenemos forma de pararlo si decide atacarnos -Le explicaron de vuelta. Le Fay solo pudo ver, impotente, como Issei recibía una golpiza que no merecía.

-¡Vamos! ¿No ibas a salvar a tus padres? Todavía no entiendo como mataste a Raynare, si eres así de patético. Ya entiendo porque Azazel nos dijo que no esperáramos nada de ti. ¡Si apenas puedes levantarte! ¡O tal vez ni siquiera eso! ¡¿Y así querías llegar a Grigori?! ¡No llegarás ni al borde!

Por cada burla del peli plata, una nueva patada aterrizaba en el castaño. Varios soldados miraban impotentes, mas no hicieron nada. Las órdenes eran de no intervenir, y las seguirían como soldados que eran.

Issei gritó y se levantó, volviendo a la ofensiva. Intentó aterrizar varios golpes en Vali, quien solo esquivaba sin problemas.

 **[Explosion]**

Los movimientos de Issei empezaron a ser más rápidos, más potentes. Logró darle a Vali, sacándole una sonrisa que se borró al aterrizar este uno propio sobre el dañado castaño. Este solo se desplomó, recibiendo más golpes y burlas de su oponente. Los soldados seguían sin reaccionar.

Pero alguien se movió. Vali estaba tan concentrado en golpear a Issei, tratando de que reaccionara de alguna forma por el odio, que casi recibe la lluvia de balas directamente. Cubriéndose con sus alas, el peli plateado se alzó en el cielo a tiempo para que dos personas llegaran junto a Issei. Eran sus dos amigos: Matsuda y Motohama.

-¡Issei! ¡Levántate hombre! -Le gritó el calvo. Issei reaccionó ligeramente, apenas lo suficiente como para hacer notar que aun seguía consiente y sintiente. Parándose con la ayuda de sus amigos, enfocó su mirada sobre el demonio en el cielo.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Nosotras lo mantendremos aquí! -Llegó un grito femenino. Murayama y Katase llegaron y se colocaron frente a su líder de escuadrón y amigo, dispuestas a protegerlo

-N-no… pueden… ganar… -Murmuró Issei, viendo a sus amigos dispuestos a protegerlo.

-No, pero podemos conseguir tiempo. Quiero que te alejes. Y es una orden-Llegó la voz de Kiyome Abe, quien venía seguida de algunos de sus hombres. Todos ex alumnos de la Academia Kuoh-Te debemos mucho, Hyoudo, y es justo devolverte el favor.

-Yo iré también -Le Fay apareció de la nada, colocándose junto a la comandante de los alumnos de Kuoh-También le debo algo a Issei, y no puedo dejar que mueras aquí. Aun debes ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano -Terminó con una sonrisa tímida.

Issei intentó detenerlos, pero apenas podía moverse. La paliza dada por el híbrido fue demasiado bien colocada, dejándolo en un estado lamentable. Sin poder detenerlos ni ayudarlos, solo pudo murmurar:

-Solo… no mueran…

-Tienes nuestra palabra -Le respondió Kiyome, en lo que Le Fay se subía a su escoba y los soldados de Kuoh se disponían a luchar, con todas las posibilidades en contra, para sorpresa y admiración de los americanos-Ahora vete. Vete, y vive para otro día.

Issei sintió un calor surgir en su interior. De verdad, le agradaba tener amigos y camaradas así. Con un asentimiento final, decidió que su papel en esa lucha se había acabado, y que se lo dejaría todo a sus amigos.

-¿Ya terminaron? -Llegó la voz del portador del [Divine Dividing] desde el cielo-Saben que lo digo porque, siendo honestos, ninguno de ustedes tiene una posibilidad real contra mí. No tienen la coordinación del SUFOG, ni el armamento de los caídos, ni la resistencia de los demonios ni la perfección de los ángeles. Son humanos normales. Niños que juegan a ser soldados. Ni siquiera con mil de ustedes podrían-

-¿Y si me uno yo? -Comentó una voz.

Todos giraron sobre sus talones para encontrar a una chica con el uniforme del SUFOG. Era una peliblanca que llevaba el uniforme de oficina del Regimiento "Japón," y que salvo eso no tenía ninguna peculiaridad, salvo, claro está, sus ojos heterocromáticos.

Issei la reconoció como Andrea.

-Después de todo, ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que luchamos-Siguió hablando la peliblanca como si nada-Habrán sido, quizás, ¿3 o 4 años? -Durante todo su monólogo estuvo parada en el borde del perímetro americano, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y con una mirada divertida.

-…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó el peli plata.

De fondo se escucharon varias palmadas en la cara. Si fueron a propósito o no, no se sabrá.

-¿No me recuerdas? Eso me duele-Fingió un dolor en el pecho a la altura del corazón. Luego de unos segundos se revisó a sí misma, dándose cuenta de algo-Aunque claro, la última vez no me veía así. ¿No recordarás a una joven delgada de cabello negro corto y ojos negro blanco?

-Tendrás que ser más específica si quieres que-

-¿Y que iba por el nombre de Laila?

Vali se calló, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par antes de que una sonrisa surcara su rostro, tronándose los dedos mientras miraba con ansiedad a la peliblanca.

-Tomaré eso como que recordaste-Comentó la chica, girando los ojos.

-Por supuesto. Fuiste una buena oponente, sin duda. Esperaba luchar contigo de nuevo… aunque dudo que tengas la suerte de esa vez.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No pienso subestimarte esta vez. Soy mucho más fuerte que hace 3 años.

-¿Hmm? Ya veo… entonces…

-El [Emperador Rojo] puede esperar. ¡Te acabaré aquí y ahora! -Y dicho esto, se lanzó contra la chica con tal fuerza que dejó una onda expansiva, cuya fuerza fue suficiente para empujar y levantar del suelo a varios de los presentes alrededor. Andrea simplemente desapareció, apareciendo al costado, provocando que el peli plata chocara con el suelo de tierra y creando un cráter en el proceso.

-¿Sabes? Fue una buena charla, pero creo que la batala tendrá que esperar para otro día-Comentó divertida la joven.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó Vali como quien no se cree la cosa.

-Porque… -Andrea señaló el cielo a su alrededor, donde varios miraron, pero no vieron nada-La caballería ya está aquí.

De un momento a otro, el cielo en toda la extensión del área donde se encontraban se llenó de círculos mágicos de transporte, de donde aparecieron en cuestión de segundos numerosos magos, llevando todos el mismo uniforme gris y todos llevando sus armas desenfundadas. Decir que llevaban una expresión amistosa sería la equivocación del siglo.

Los ojos de Vali se abrieron como platos.

-Diablos… -Murmuró irónicamente, antes de prepararse para salir de allí.

Sin embargo, sus oponentes fueron más rápidos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Vali se encontró arrinconado por diez magos alemanes, quienes llevaban todos espadas cortas desenvainadas y en guardia. Detrás de ellos y en el aire, algunos magos apuntaban sin disimulo ni pudor sus pistolas sobre la figura del heredero de Lucifer.

-Vali Lucifer-Habló uno que Issei logró reconocer como Schmidt, el capitán mago que los había llevado hasta allí-En nombre de la III Compañía del I Batallón, IV Regimiento de Magos Alemanes, quedas bajo arresto. Entrégate ahora y ahórranos la pelea y las vidas.

-¿En serio me pides que me rinda? ¿A mí? -La pregunta de Vali sonaba llena de incredulidad.

-Tomaré eso como un no-A un gesto suyo, los que iban armados con espadas se lanzaron contra el demonio quien alzó el vuelo, comenzando de esta forma el combate aéreo.

Para muchos de los soldados japoneses, aquella fue una experiencia nueva. Los magos luchaban en formaciones coordinadas de 6 personas, turnándose el ataque y la defensa con oleadas de hechizos y barreras, mientras que Vali, notoriamente más poderoso, se defendía de la forma que pudiera de las oleadas de ataques.

-¡No tengo tiempo para eso! -Exclamó el peli plata.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Con cada grito proveniente de la [Sacred Gear], uno de los magos perdía parte de su poder y se veía forzado a aterrizar, mientras que Vali ganaba poder y empezaba a contrarrestar mejor los ataques que le llegaban de los magos restantes. Viendo esto, los magos que quedaban en el aire tomaron distancia, tratando de reagruparse. Vali lo notó e intentó acercarse, nuevamente dejando una potente onda expansiva, pero no contaba conque el oficial a cargo de los magos se le colocara enfrente. Y definitivamente, no esperaba lo que vino después.

El oficial castaño murmuró unas palabras, demasiado rápido para que cualquiera que estuviera escuchando las procesara, y Vali, a mitad de su vuelo, se _precipitó_ al suelo. Aunque más bien, para algunos de los presentes allí, fue más parecido a que alguien le hubiera puesto una pesa de cientos de toneladas encima de sorpresa, ya que literalmente cayó en la misma posición en la que estaba volando hacia meros momentos.

 **[Divide]**

El poder característico del [Divine Dividing] entró en efecto, pero para su sorpresa, Vali no notó ningún cambio. No se redujo el poder que lo mantenía atado, y no ganó nada de energía. Poco a poco sintió miedo, miedo de ser no solo derrotado, sino que humillado sin mayor esfuerzo. Pocas veces se había sentido en su vida así, siendo la última vez cuando se enfrentó a aquella que se hacía llamar Laila hace 3 años…

¡NO! ¡No iba a ser humillado así otra vez! ¡Por su apellido y la sangre que corría por sus venas que no sería derrotado así _otra vez_!

-¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!

Haciendo un esfuerzo que provocó que sus ojos se inyectaran de sangre y sus venas se marcaran en sus brazos y piernas, Vali logró escapar de la trampa en la que estaba. Decir que el mago enfrente suyo, con su espada corta en mano, no se alteró, sería una mentira. Aunque también lo sería decir que saltó de la impresión.

-Odio admitirlo, pero ganaste esta vez-Dijo pesadamente el heredero Lucifer.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaremos escapar? -Preguntó el uniformado gris.

-Que ya lo hice-Un círculo mágico apareció a los pies del demonio, arrancando una maldición por parte del alemán-Te veré de nuevo en el futuro. Hasta entonces.

Y con esas palabras, desapareció.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cuartel General de Grigori. Instituto Grigori.**

Azazel sabía que algo salió mal cuando Vali apareció en un círculo mágico sucio y maltratado. Después, simplemente se desplomó en el suelo.

-Eso… no era magia…-Alcanzó a murmurar antes de quedar tirado en el suelo. Azazel lo mandó al ala médica mientras lo seguía interrogando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso que hizo… si hubiera sido magia, hubiera podido dividir su poder a la mitad… pero no pude… eso era otra cosa…

-Hmm… entiendo… por ahora ve y descansa.

Azazel luego subió a su despacho, donde sintió que le necesitarían. Efectivamente, había dos cosas esperándole. Más concretamente, dos caídos de distintos servicios: comunicaciones y espionaje.

-Sean breves-Les ordenó a ambos, a lo que asintieron. El primero en hablar fue el encargado de comunicaciones.

-Los guardias Phenex, liderados por el demonio de clase alta Raiser Phenex, han lanzado un exitoso contraataque contra las posiciones humanas. Han utilizado a las guardias de la casa Phenex y Gremory, y lograron llegar al Río Caedes antes de tener que retroceder por la falta de efectivos. Sin embargo, planean atacar de nuevo con las legiones de ambas casas pronto, en un intento de hacer retroceder a los humanos hasta su portal.

-Entendido. Retírate-Haciendo una venia, el caído correspondiente se retiró. Azazel se dirigió al otro-¿Qué noticias traes?

-Me encargó vigilar a Ophis, esperando encontrar algo. Logré saber algo, pero casi pierdo la vida por eso.

-Continúa.

-Esto fue lo que paso…

 _Flashback_

 _Mundo Humano, Ubicación Desconocida. Hace una hora._

 _Ya llevaba siguiendo a Ophis por un largo trecho. La diosa dragona del infinito no había hecho más que perder el tiempo, sin nada mejor que hacer que ver el paisaje que tuviera enfrente o hablar incoherencias sin sentido para el caído. Ya estaba por retirarse, cuando sintió otra presencia acercarse a la abrumadora que era la de la dragona. Sin embargo, esta era de alguna forma similar a la primera._

 _Un joven pelinegro de alrededor de 20 años vestido con una trenca se acercó a la diosa. Intercambiaron un quedo saludo, antes de iniciar la conversación._

 _-Ya hay algunos que sospechan, sin embargo, nada concreto aún._

 _-¿Y, los candidatos? -Preguntó la dragona._

 _-Los [Dragones Emperadores Rojo] y [Blanco] de esta generación son prometedores. También hay algunas gemas por ahí, principalmente humanos. Sin embargo, dudo que la mayoría sobreviva cuerdo sus primeras batallas._

 _-Yo, ya veo._

 _Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos._

 _-Creo que los Maou sospechan de tu envolvimiento en esta guerra, pero dudo que le presten atención. Están más preocupados por la guerra contra los humanos y contra lo que queda de la [Brigada del Khaos]. Sin embargo, creo que Odín tiene una fuerte sospecha. Me sorprende que no haya usado aún ese ojo suyo-Comentó el pelinegro._

 _-Yo, ya veo-Fue la respuesta de la diosa._

 _-¿Sabes que nos observan, verdad?_

 _-Tu, puedes encargarte._

 _-Como digas._

 _En ese momento, el pelinegro se giró sobre sus talones hasta mirarme directamente. Pocas veces había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida. Luego levantó una mano, apuntó en mi dirección y llamas se empezaron a formar en mi dirección. Solo atiné a extender mis alas y largarme lo antes posible de allí._

 _Flashback end._

-…tras eso, volé un trecho entre unas rocas cercanas antes de teletransportarme hasta aquí-Terminó su reporte el caído.

-Ya veo-Azazel observó que, pese a mantenerse firme, el informante temblaba-Tomate la tarde libre y vuelve mañana. Tendré otra misión lista para ti.

-Si señor. Gracias-Y dicho esto, el caído se retiró dejando a Azazel solo.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que debería. Necesito un trago-Murmuró para si mismo antes de pararse e ir a su bar privado. Mientras se servía un vaso de licor, abrió un círculo mágico de comunicación y dijo-Kokabiel, necesito que prepares una parte de tus tropas. Tendremos acción pronto.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, hasta yo estoy sorprendido sobre el largo del capítulo y lo poco que me tomó escribirlo. Supongo que releer el fanfic de Paynis vale la pena después de todo.**

 **También, este capítulo se empezó a escribir al día siguiente de publicar el cap del multicrossover. Poco tiempo para mi capítulo promedio, más sorprendente si tomamos en cuenta mi tiempo usual de actualizaciones.**

 **Un saludo, RedSS.**


	9. Preparativos (In)Completos

**Hablando de actualizaciones rápidas… pues bueno, supongo que el tiempo habla por si solo. Si quieren saber el porque de estas rápidas actualizaciones, culpen al gusto por las cosas militares junto al impresionante fanfic de Paynis. Si alguno lee fanfics en inglés, le recomiendo "** _ **Crippled**_ **" de él (de hecho, conseguí que me diera permiso para utilizar algunas de sus ideas. Crédito a él por varias ideas referentes a las cábalas mágicas).**

 **Ay Om: Pues sí que se viene algo gordo, aunque no sé cuando saldrá aquí. Y sobre eso, lo que hicieron es más cotidiano de lo que parece, solo que no se hizo de forma conocida.**

 **Soviet Omega: Maybe.**

 **Erendir: Pues bien, lo de los extranjeros (USA y Alemania) fue por dos cosas: primero, remarcar el nivel en el que se encuentran, tanto en profesionalismo como en poder (los magos utilizan poder y formaciones, mientras que los soldados utilizan coordinación como arma); segundo, colocar a los japoneses en la situación de que su pacifismo les jugó en contra grandemente. Sobre Azazel y compañía… hombre, pues como es Kokabiel podría salir cualquier cosa.**

 **Asfoledos: Pues sobre el encuentro con el mago, la verdad es que lo que HIZO es conocido y hasta clásico, pero CÓMO lo hizo es la pregunta que provocó la caída (literal y no literal) de Vali. Sobre el punto de Issei, pese a que lo debatimos en MP, igual lo comento aquí para que otros vean: este Issei es menos reluciente a aceptar el sacrificio (no mortal) de otros debido a una serie de factores que difieren del anime, como lo es el que aquí ha visto los horrores de la guerra y como alcanzan a los inocentes, ha tenido un entrenamiento espartano por un mercenario y había recibido senda golpiza por parte de Vali.**

 **APM 1984: Pues bien, vallamos por partes. Primero, sobre tu actualización, debo decir que con todo lo que ha ocurrido en tu fic, este debe haber sido el capítulo más "light" desde el capítulo de comedia. No, en sirio, digo en serio. Ahora sí, volvamos a este fic. Vali casi le vuela los 00 a Issei, para que negarlo. El poder de la amistad y el amor poco me vale aquí, que si no fuera por la llegada de la "7° Panzer de Romm- (digo) IV de Magos" se nos mueren todos. Sobre Andrea, fue un personaje enviado por otra autora, pero que me vino bastante bien para este arco. Y bueno, eso de la Panzer de Magos tiene su gracia, debo decirlo.**

 **Pues, bien, realicé modificaciones en la Nota de Autor del Interludio I, donde están las referencias al uniforme descrito. Solo por si a alguien le interesa.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7** _ **  
**_ **Preparativos (In)Completos  
"** _ **¿Así que perdimos la mitad de nuestra fuerza efectiva y nuestro comandante es un loco obsesionado con el éxito? Podría ser peor. Podrían darse cuenta de que nuestra guerra aun no ha cambiado.  
-General Maxwell, tras salir de su reunión con los comandantes alemán y japonés."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Campamento del Regimiento "Japón"**

El híbrido de demonio recién había desaparecido. Schmidt musitó un "tsk" antes de girar sobre sus talones, chaqueta gris oscura flameando ligeramente por la acción en lo que el oficial enfundaba su pistola. Encontrando su mirada, se encontraba el general japonés Yuu Kuroishi, siendo escoltado por 2 soldados con la banda de "Policía Militar" en el brazo. Algo más atrás, se encontraba Maxwell hablando con algunos oficiales de su división, enterándose de forma preliminar del estado de sus tropas.

-En un gusto tenerlo aquí… capitán-Lo saludó Kuroishi, tras dar un rápido vistazo a sus galones de oficial-Aunque lo esperábamos más temprano, su llegada a sido oportuna. No puedo negar el alivio que me provoca que haya estado a tiempo para encargarse de tamaña amenaza para nuestras tropas que-

-Su regimiento tiene más poder de fuego que el mío, sin embargo, una sola compañía de los nuestros hizo lo que un regimiento de los suyos no pudo ni intentó-Ignoró deliberadamente el hecho de que él mismo había dado el golpe de gracia.

-Tendrá que comprender que carecen de experiencia bélica como ustedes-Contraatacó el japonés.

-Tiene razón-Reconoció el alemán.

-Ahora bien, sobre la llegada del regimiento…-Empezó a hablar Kuroishi.

-No vendrán-Fue la cortante respuesta del mago-O al menos, no el regimiento completo. Vayamos a la sala de mando y podré informarle de que diantres pasa en el frente.

El ceño del general oriental se ensombreció notoriamente, pero aun así guio al oficial al edificio que hacía de cuartel. Maxwell, tras asegurarse de que los magos atenderían a sus heridos, siguió al dúo acompañado de un par de sus hombres.

Al llegar, el alemán sacó un mapa de Norteamérica en el inframundo demoniaco, en el cual se podían observar varias flechas y anotaciones hechas a mano. Luego, empezó a señalar lugares a medida que hablaba.

-Los demonios han lanzado una contraofensiva sobre los americanos. Los pobres diablos a los que les tocó la defensa eran los de la 29° de Infantería. Fueron arrasados. Les pasaron por encima y cedieron muchos kilómetros hasta que lograron recomponer sus líneas. Esto abrió una brecha en las líneas americanas que llega hasta el Río Caedes. Afortunadamente, los demonios tuvieron que retirarse de allí por falta de efectivos, en lo que la 4° y la 38° de Infantería cerraban el agujero. El SUFOG tuvo que desplegar una división de emergencia allí, y nosotros, que nos encontrábamos sobrevolando el país en aquel momento, fuimos redireccionados a combatir a los demonios-El capitán se dio un momento para maldecir en voz baja-Maldito Phenex y su inmortalidad-Murmuró en voz baja.

-Pero ya están aquí. ¿No quiere decir eso que vendrán? Ya se estabilizó el frente-Preguntó y señaló el comandante japonés.

-No. El mando sabe que volverán a atacar. Han dejado al regimiento allí, y dieron órdenes de desplegar también al VI de Magos Alemanes y al IX de Magos Austriacos. El SUFOG, por su parte, desplegó a la 7° División de Asalto en el lugar, fuerte en 6.000 hombres veteranos y altamente entrenados. Para ponerle la guinda al pastel, concentraron a la 1° Blindada en la zona, expectante a contraataques. Como puedes ver, el Alto Mando está asustado, y mucho.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿nos dejarán sin apoyo? -Kuroishi se veía demacrado, su ceño ensombrecido y su expresión tosca, y eso que se observaba bien hace menos de una hora.

-No lo crea. Cuando escucharon del ataque nos enviaron como fuerza de reacción rápida, pero vendrá el total de un batallón a apoyarlos. El resto del IV vendrá cuando lleguen los otros magos al inframundo, sin embargo, podría tomar unos días.

-Por mi parte-Habló Maxwell-Ese tal Vali dejó cierta mella en mis tropas. Aunque varios están bien, muchos otros están heridos, y tenemos un par de muertos por allí. El cuarto regimiento de infantería del SUFOG estará inhabilitado por unos días hasta que sanen los heridos, que son mayoría.

-Un tercio de los magos y dos tercios de los americanos…-Murmuró uno de los ayudantes.

-Sugeriría que aplazáramos la operación hasta que reunamos suficientes hombres y poder de fuego…-Comenzó a hablar Maxwell, cuando de repente…

-¡NO! -Kuroishi plantó sus manos sobre la mesa, respirando agitadamente y agarrándose un mechón de pelo frente al rostro. Sin embargo, al poco rato se calmó ligeramente-Pensándolo mejor, la pospondremos solo unos días hasta que se recupere el SUFOG. Si llegan los magos mejor todavía. Sí, con estas circunstancias un atraso se puede permitir…-El resto de lo que dijo se perdió entre murmullos inentendibles. Ambos comandantes de distintas fuerzas extranjeras se miraron el uno al otro, antes de asentir y silenciosamente deslizarse fuera de la sala. Ya habría tiempo para discutir con el oficial japonés.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Al salir ambos oficiales del centro de mando, fueron sorprendidos por la presencia de más magos alemanes. Tal como había indicado Schmidt al interior del _War Room_ , había llegado el total de un batallón del regimiento, quienes serían los encargados de apoyar el ataque del SUFOG.

-Debo decir que no los esperaba tan pronto-Comentó el capitán germano mientras saludaba a sus pares del batallón.

-Si, bueno… ¿qué puedo decir? El SUFOG llegó al frente tan rápido que apenas tuvimos que permanecer allí un tiempo más. El resto llegará de aqu días-Comentó otro capitán-Lo que me recuerda: estás al mando.

-¿Eh?-Fue toda la respuesta del castaño claro.

-Verás, al pobre Freud le volaron la cabeza, y a su segundo lo asaron hasta la muerte. Paul apenas supo lo que le vino encima. Se confió cuando logro clavarle su espada en el estómago al Phenex después de que su superior muriera, y parece que se olvidó de que podía regenerarse. El resto te lo puedes imaginar tú.

Efectivamente, Schmidt podía imaginarse al mencionado Paul quemándose hasta la muerte. No sería la primera vez que caía en las llamas (al contrario, era bastante distraído con las parrillas), aunque ciertamente sería la última.

-Pues bueno, supongo que tendré que tomar el mando del batallón sin atraso. Sin embargo, deben enviar reemplazos para los espacios que quedarán en la cadena de mando y estado mayor.

-Vendrán con el resto del regimiento. Lo iban a hacer de igual forma por las bajas sufridas allá. Fue una suerte que el 4° de Infantería estuviera cerca o nos hubieran sobrepasado-El rubio capitán que hablaba con Schmidt lanzó una mirada al campamento-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué sucedió aquí? Pareciera que hubiera pasado un huracán.

-Podrías decir eso-Intervino Maxwell-Un híbrido demonio-humano apareció y atacó el campamento. Mi regimiento pudo detenerlo hasta que apareció a quien buscaba, con quien se entretuvo y luego llegaron ustedes-Señaló a los magos que llegaron primero-Buscaba al portador de la [Boosted Gear].

-¿Por qué?

-Era el portador del [Divine Dividing].

-¿Un humano contra un demonio portador de [Longinus]? Hablando de injusticias.

-Preparemos el campamento. La operación puede que se aplace " _Hidden World_ ," pero debemos estar preparados para lanzarla apenas se dé la orden-Comentó Maxwell a ambos, cambiando nuevamente el tema. Ambos alemanes lo tomaron como su señal para irse.

-Si señor-Tras un saludo militar, ambos se retiraron en dirección a sus hombres. Maxwell hizo lo mismo, reuniéndose con sus oficiales.

-Señor, ya han llegado-Informó uno, dejando libre el paso para que el general pudiera acercarse a un grupo de soldados que levaban encima ropas civiles.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Logramos ubicar los lugares estratégicos y personajes importantes, al igual que algunas instalaciones secretas. Fue bastante sencillo. Se note que han estado en paz mucho tiempo-Informó el líder.

-Bien, anoten todo en un informe. En papel, una copia nada más. Quiero el original en mi escritorio para mañana.

-¡Sí, señor!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Issei estaba siendo tratado de sus heridas en la enfermería establecida en el campamento. Kiyome Abe y Andrea lo habían llevado hasta allí tras la lucha, después de que Vali desapareciera de escena, y los tres se sorprendieron al ver que la enfermería estaba _repleta_ de soldados estadounidenses con heridas leves. Los más afectados solamente tenían un hueso roto, pero todos presentaban alguna herida que les imposibilitaba combatir adecuadamente.

El médico a cargo de las tropas del SUFOG desestimó su importancia.

-Con la magia que tenemos estarán como nuevos en 2 días. Algunos tal vez demoren más-Les dijo. Luego ayudó al par de capitanas a acomodar a Issei en una cama para luego llamar a otro médico que se hiciera cargo del japonés.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hyoudo?-Preguntó Kiyome mientras esperaban que llegara el médico.

-¿Golpeado como las fresas de un batido?-Llegó el débil intento de comparación.

-Si puedes decir chistes tan malos como ese es que estás bien-Comentó la rubia con un suspiro.

-Eso fue ofensivo-Respondió Issei por lo bajo.

-Así es. ¡Discúlpate con todos los que han hecho chistes malos en la historia! -Exigió Andrea. Kiyome decidió no pensar si era en serio o no, por lo que decidió ignorarla en favor del paramédico que llegó a revisar a Issei.

-De cualquier forma, Andrea-san, tengo una duda-Habló Issei en lo que era examinado por el personal local-¿Ya te habías enfrentado a Vali? Parecías conocerlo de antes…

-Así es. Nos enfrentamos en el pasado, hace unos… ¿3 o 4 años? Bueno, ese no es el punto. La cosa es que nos encontramos en el inframundo, en uno de mis viajes allí. Digamos que no entramos en buenos términos, e intentó echarme de donde estaba. Como es lógico, me negué, llevándonos a una pelea que logré ganar básicamente porque no esperaba gran cosa de mi por ser humana-Una risa inocente se escapó de sus labios-Seguramente no esperaba caer en esas trampas~

-¿Qué trampas?-Preguntó Kiyome, interesada.

-Oh, ya sabes. Las típicas. Cómo cuando te caes por un agujero hecho previamente en la tierra, pero que a mitad de la caída tiene una sorpresa en forma de cuchillos con energía celestial siendo disparados a altas velocidades mientras que tu misma estas tapándole la salida con una inocente daga lista para ser clavada-Comentó como si nada. Aunque para ambos residentes de Kuoh, la perspectiva de estar en esa trampa siendo un demonio no sonaba muy tentadora.

-¿E instalaste esa trampa sabiendo que venía? Porque parece necesitar trabajo.

-No están difícil. Ocultas la entrada y caen fácilmente, luego es solo cosa de impulsar cuchillos con magia desde arriba o los costados. La magia de viento es muy útil en ese aspecto. Lo más complicado es hacer el agujero, pero generalmente hay un hoyo en la tierra en casi cualquier lugar. Además, con magia muchas cosas son posibles-Terminó su explicación alzando su mano hacia adelante, extendiendo el dedo índice. Issei sintió un toque en la parte posterior de su cabeza, girándose para no encontrar nada. Escuchando la risa de Andrea, volvió a girar la cabeza para encontrarse con la mano de la susodicha aun extendida, pese a que volvía a sentir un dedo tocándolo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¿Curioso?-Preguntó la peliblanca, antes de chasquear los dedos de su otra mano. La mano alzada desapareció, apareciendo detrás de la cabeza de Issei con el dedo índice apuntándole-Nunca hubo una mano allí. Simplemente engañé tu vista. Cosas tan simples pueden hacer mucha diferencia si tu oponente no sabe lo que haces, y eso le sucedió a Vali.

-Ya veo-A diferencia de Issei, Kiyome parecía haber entendido todo-Bastante sorprendente lo que hiciste, Andrea-san. Alterar la reflexión y refracción de la luz para que alguien "vea" algo que no está. Bien pensado.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora, si me disculpan-Y tras decir eso, la capitana peliblanca se dio la vuelta y se encaminó para salir del lugar.

-Me pregunto cómo habrá sido el combate entre Andrea-san y Vali. Seguro que debió ser algo espectacular-Andrea escuchó hablar a Issei mientras se alejaba de allí.

-Mencionó trampas, Hyoudo. Seguramente no fue tan espectacular como dices. Yo apostaría más por algo como un gato y un ratón-Comentó a su vez Kiyome. Andrea solo se alejó de allí, ignorando a cualquiera en el camino mientras recordaba lo acontecido aquella vez…

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _ **Zona Desconocida del Inframundo  
Hace 3 años**_

 _Llovía. Eso fue lo único que Vali Lucifer podía procesar en su estado actual, echado sobre el suelo. Apenas podía levantarse, pero no se esforzó en hacerlo. Pensaba juntar algunas fuerzas antes de intentarlo. Cerca del descendiente de Lucifer se encontraba un grupo de gente conversando, cuya situación estaba en claro contraste con el golpeado hasta la casi inconsciencia peli plateado._

 _-Yo digo que lo matemos-Se escuchó a una de las personas del grupo._

 _-No creo que sea necesario. Ya está destrozado, y no representa una amenaza tampoco-Habló otra. Vali, imperceptible para el grupo, había empezado a temblar. Si era por temor a su vida o por el frío de la lluvia, no lo sabía._

 _-El resto de su equipo está allí, igual o más derrotado que él. No hay motivo para matarlo tampoco-Hablo un tercero. Vali vio aparecer una luz en la dirección general del grupo, la cual junto al sonido característico que hizo provocó que supiera de inmediato que era un círculo mágico de transporte._

 _-Tengo nuevas órdenes. La jefa quiere que los dejemos a todos vivos. Tendrá sus razones para eso, supongo-Habló el recién llegado._

 _-¿Y que hacemos con ellos ahora? No podemos dejarlos marchar simplemente después de lo que han visto y hecho-Comentó uno de los ya presentes._

 _-Les alteraré los recuerdos, y déjenlos donde estimen conveniente. Joaquín, te encargas de Vali; Chrystopher, te llevas a la nekomata. Carlos se encargará de los Pendragon-Habló nuevamente-Ah, y, ¿Laila? Deshazte de ese montón de rocas inglesas. ¿O son irlandesas?_

 _-¿Y que hacemos con el blanco en los recuerdos?_

 _-Llénenlo como estimen conveniente._

 _Cuando el grupo se giró hacia el peli plateado, este ya se había arrastrado varios metros, tratando de escapar de aquellos que escuchó le borrarían la memoria. Suspirando, la única chica del grupo se acercó al golpeado descendiente de Lucifer, sorprendiéndolo cuando apareció frente a su campo de visión prácticamente de la nada. Intentó retroceder, pero al cambiar de dirección chocó con el tronco de un árbol cercano y quedo atrapado entre este y ella._

 _-¿Laila? Apresúrate. No tenemos todo el día-Le apresuró una voz. Suspirando de nuevo, la chica colocó su mano frente a la cara del portador del [Divine Divding], emanando una luz de esta a la vez que le decía unas últimas palabras a este Vali:_

 _-"Esto te pasó por meterte con la [Khaos Brigade]_

 _Y con eso, el mundo de Vali se fue a negro._

 _._

 _Flashback end._

 _._

 **Grigori. Horas más tarde.**

-¿Para que me llamaste, Azazel?-Preguntó el Cadre de Grigori conocido como Kokabiel. Su rostro no disimulaba la molestia de estar frente a su líder-Mis legiones están listas, tal como pediste.

-Primero, solo te pedí una parte-Le contestó Azazel, mientras bebía de un vaso que contenía un licor fino-Segundo, habrá un cambio de planes. Tendrás que esperar algunos días.

-¿Por qué?-De nuevo, una molestia no disimulada se enfrentaba al calmado carácter de Azazel.

-Debido al ataque de Vali, los humanos atrasarán su ataque unos días. Les dejaremos ganar fuerzas y atacar, y cuando sea el momento, intervendremos.

-No esperes mucho de ellos, son unos simples humanos. Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿a quién piensan atacar?

-Inteligencia cree que a los Youkai de Kyoto.

-No les harán casi nada. Salvo el SUFOG y algunos magos.

-Esos mismos magos derribaron a Vali con una compañía. Y vendrá un batallón completo. Tal vez un regimiento. Apoyados por el SUFOG y con mucha carne de cañón, podrían imponerse sobre los Youkai con el tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que vaya a auxiliarlos?

-No, eso sería demasiado amable. Esto es una guerra, y como tal hay que sacar provecho y ganancias-Azazel se volvió de la ventana para encarar a Kokabiel-Lo que harás será lo siguiente. Cuando el fuego cruzado comience, infiltrarás a tus hombres y secuestrarás a la hija de Yasaka, Kunou, o la desviarás a ella y su guardia hasta las posiciones humanas. El punto es que la capturen y la usen como rehén contra Yasaka. Luego, tus hombres tendrán que ayudar sutilmente a la derrota Youkai, ya sea eliminando a sus tropas o evitando que Yasaka salga al campo de batalla. Cuando se deban retirar, aparece como salvador y ayúdalos a evacuar hasta aquí. De esta forma, nos deberán un gran favor y tendremos a los Youkai dependiendo de nosotros. También elevará la confianza humana, y los hará fracasar más estrepitosamente en la siguiente ocasión.

-Ya veo…

-Y debido a que casi lograste tu intento oculto de reiniciar la guerra hace algunas décadas, que mejor persona que tú para el trabajo, ¿no?-Azazel ocultó su sonrisa al ver la mirada de sorpresa que le dio Kokabiel-Claro, puede que Michael y Serafall se lo hayan comprado como un accidente producto de consecuencias, pero… ¿esperabas que yo lo hiciera?

-Entiendo-Murmuró el Cadre-Entonces, iré a preparar a mis hombres y el plan a seguir-Dicho eso, Kokabiel se retiró. Azazel solo dejó su sonrisa en su cara un tiempo más, acabándose el licor en su vaso, antes de salir camino a la prisión.

-Supongo que le haré una visita a nuestros huéspedes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hamburg, Alemania, Imperio de Europa. Un día después.**

Para el _Major_ Schmitt, hacer de recadero del Estado Mayor había pasado de ser una molestia a mera rutina a este punto. Claro, varias tareas eran mundanas, pero siempre había cosas interesantes entremedio, sobre todo con la situación actual en desarrollo. Venía del cuartel, donde había recibido la noticia del virtual aniquilamiento de la 29° de Infantería americana, siendo esa la principal razón de su presencia allí. Obviamente, no venía solo. Al estar todos los magos militares con movilización acelerada por la crisis momentánea al otro lado del continente, le prestaron como ayudante a un oficial de la rama de magos de la _3SP_.

Actualmente, la pareja de oficiales se encontraba en un pequeño edificio en la ciudad-puerto, cerca del centro. Pese a que en el exterior era totalmente normal (era un edificio de oficinas, y de hecho todavía había gente entrando y saliendo de los otros pisos con oficinas), en el interior del sexto piso había una extraña calma.

Esto se debía a la pertenencia de aquel piso.

Aquel nivel del edificio de oficinas pertenecía a la cábala mágica de _Rosenkereuser_ , reconocida ya mundialmente como una de las mayores y más eficaces. Teniendo su origen en alguna parte germanoparlante, desde su fundación hacía siglos se había extendido y afirmado en la parte continental europea, saliendo a la luz su existencia algunos meses después de la revelación sobrenatural al mundo. Pese a eso, pocos conocían la especialidad de la cábala cuyos orígenes seguían siendo un misterio para varios.

Información.

Sentados en unas sillas frente a un escritorio en una sala de negocios, dentro de un edificio de oficinas, Heins Schmitt pensó sobre lo anticlimático que sería para cualquier historia futura sobre la reunión, si es que la hubiera. Reenfocando su atención a la chica frente a él, desplegó la pequeña lista cuya primera palabra escrita era "Prioridad," antes de empezar a preguntar por la información por la que fue enviado. Su acompañante se relajó en su asiento y empezó a escuchar música con un solo audífono, el otro oído escuchando flojamente el intercambio de palabras.

 **XXXXX**

Le había costado una infinidad convencer a su hermano que le dejara hacer esa misión. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y nadie parecía poder estar disponible. Cualquier diablo poderoso hubiera sido notado por los sensores colocados, por lo que era necesario que uno sin demasiado poder, pero suficiente para defenderse por su cuenta. Después de todo, ¿Cómo no pasar desapercibida cuando todos la veían como una hermosa muchacha?

Actualmente, el grupo de 4 demonios que llamaban la atención se encontraba en un edificio de Hamburg, Alemania. ¿La razón? Un contrato para recibir información. No tenían problema para moverse debajo del radar, y el esfuerzo de algunos demonios de notable poder pudieron formar una brecha en la barrera mágica humana que prevenía el teletransporte. Y todas esas molestias se debieron tomar debido a que la orden de _Rosenkreuzer_ había retirado sus escasos cuarteles del inframundo al estallar la guerra.

Rías tampoco admitiría que tuvo que dejarse mimar por su hermano para conseguir que le dejara salir de su mansión al mundo humano.

Su misión era simple. Llegar, intercambiar el pago por la información que se necesitaba, y volver al punto de salida a algunas calles de distancia. No se suponía que hubiera ninguna complicación. Con su caballero Yuuto Kiba protegiendo la puerta por afuera junto a su torre, la nekoshu Koneko Toujou, se sentó junto a su reina, la sacerdotisa del rayo Akeno Himejima, para iniciar las conversaciones con la representante local de la cábala mágica que se especializaba en información.

Rías Gremory estaba lista.

 **XXXXX**

Ambos grupos salieron a la vez. Fue algo tan casual que nadie lo pudo evitar. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de dirigirse cada uno por su propio camino, pensando que era simplemente otro grupo que venía a lo mismo o algo similar a lo del propio. Eso, hasta que Schmitt recordó las descripciones de una de las personas con las cuales había que tenerse cuidado del inframundo. No ayudó tampoco que la encargada que atendió a al pelirroja se despidiera con un "Fue un gusto. Hasta pronto, señorita Gremory."

Definitivamente era ella.

Lentamente, aparentemente sin hacer el mayor ruido, le indicó el grupo al mago que le acompañaba, para luego desenfundar silenciosamente su arma y acercarse al grupo de gente apuesta. Aunque la pequeña peliblanca se dio la vuelta abruptamente e intentó golpearlo, dejando un agujero en el suelo, logro moverse tras de ella y colocar el cañón de su arma frente a la cara de la ahora dada vuelta y sorprendida heredera Gremory.

-Rías Gremory. Heredera del Clan Gremory, hermana del actual Lucifer, figura prominente en los denominados "Jóvenes Demonios" y poseedora de su propia nobleza con humanos reencarnados. Por la autoridad que me confiere el Alto Mando del Ejército Imperial del Imperio Europa, quedas bajo arresto con efecto inmediato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, el capítulo originalmente iba a llegar mucho más lejos, pero la última parte me salió de la nada y decidí cortarlo aquí (vamos, que igual queda bien ese final). El siguiente capítulo en salir será de GATE: 1940's, así que ve preparando los motores APM. Al resto, saludos y dejen sus reviews con sus impresiones y opiniones.**

 **RedSS fuera.**


	10. ¡Reagrupaos y atacad!

**Tras el último cap, y tras leer uno o dos fanfics bastante buenos del fandom inglés de DxD (no es por desmeritar al fandom español, pero las de allí no las leía en bastante tiempo), estoy de vuelta para traerles el desenlace de lo ocurrido en el cap anterior. Sin mayor preámbulo nos vamos a los reviews.**

 **APM 1984: Tantas referencias a comida me dieron hambre, para que mentir. Y si, lo del final tendrá consecuencias, pero no sucederá lo que siempre se espera allí. Rías es orgullosa, y no se dejará capturar fácilmente.**

 **Erendir: Hombre, no creo que necesites tanta paciencia… ¿o sí? Ya ni sé cuando saldrá esto. Puede demorarse semanas u horas.**

 **Soviet Omega: Just… because of reasons.**

 **Ay Om: Hombre, no me mates aún. Tengo un fic que terminar (bueno, como 3, pero se entiende el punto).**

 **Sonic: Glad you liked the chapter. I'm going to try and update more quickly, but no promises.**

 **Coronadomontes: Siempre igual.**

 **Afoledos: Esa parte de la flojera es una con al que me identifico totalmente. Lo que le pasará a Rías y la respuesta a la pregunta se vendrán pronto (¿o no tan pronto?). Sobre las tropas japonesas, debe ser claro, pero diré que son personajes que han aparecido antes (vamos, está regalado). Y si, Kuroishi está en un mal momento, es de esos generales que ascendieron solamente buscando méritos y éxito, incluso si es a costa de otros. Y esa referencia… me regalaron la trilogía Mass Effect para navidad, ¿me acabas de hacer un spoiler de los cojones? Mira que te la puedo devolver…**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece, solo soy dueño de la línea de tiempo alternativa que, previa consulta, está disponible para el que la quiera usar.**

 **PD: ¿Alguien pilla la referencia a Full Metal Jacket (La Chaqueta Metálica) en este cap? (APM, Asfoledos, erendir, los miro a ustedes)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8  
** _ **¡Reagrupaos y atacad!  
"¡¿Qué los oficiales a cargo están muertos?! ¡Pues que un suboficial tome el mando!  
-Capitán Taylor, Batalla de Kyoto, momentos antes de que le volaran la cabeza."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Zona de la 4ta División de Infantería  
Cerca del río Caedes, Inframundo**_

 _Ambos soldados formaban parte de una columna que marchaba por la oscuridad de la noche demoniaca. Lentamente, algunos en parejas y otros apenas distinguiendo al compañero de enfrente, se movían para tomar las posiciones de guardia que les tocaba ocupar durante su turno. Un teniente iba al inicio, y cerca de la mitad estaba un par de amigos._

 _\- Oye Murph. ¿Escuchas eso?_

 _\- ¿Escuchar qué?_

 _\- No sé, un ruido como de algo arrastrándose…_

 _\- …_

 _\- Viene de atrás. Quizá el sargento trae algo._

 _\- ¿Tú crees?_

 _\- Estaba tirando tizas al suelo cuando salimos, podría ser él. Usa la mira de tu arma para ver que hace._

 _\- Si me preguntan, fue tu idea._

 _Lentamente, aprovechando la oscuridad y algo de polvo en el aire, el cabo apuntó su mira con cuatro aumentos hacia el camino que dejaban atrás. Le tomó unos segundos encontrar al sargento mientras era guiado por su compañero, pero finalmente lo halló._

 _\- ¿Lo hallaste, Murph?_

 _El aludido asintió._

 _\- ¿Lleva algo? – Sin respuesta – Murph… vamos, dime si lleva algo. – Insistió. Finalmente, Murph retrajo su ojo de su arma, una mirada ilegible por la oscuridad que los rodeada._

 _\- Él…_

 _\- ¿Murph? – Lo encaró su amigo, viendo la mirada ansiosa que tenía el cabo._

 _\- Él… estaba sonriendo… y arrastrando un cadáver…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hamburgo.  
En esos instantes…**

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado para la nobleza de Rías Gremory. El inesperado hecho acarreado por el oficial no le pasó por la mente a ninguno. Se suponía que su tapadura era perfecta, y aquella oficina era un lugar para los negocios del mundo sobrenatural. Pero precisamente eso fue su perdición, y provocó que ahora la heredera de uno de los clanes más influyentes del inframundo tuviera una pistola apuntándole entre ceja y ceja.

Que mal día para salir de casa, pensó distraídamente Chrystopher, el mago de la _3SP_.

Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales apenas hubo movimientos, salvo el de los empleados que ponían sus cosas a resguardo y saliendo rápidamente de allí, como si fuera una cosa de común ocurrencia. En meros segundos el lugar estaba vacío salvo por ambos uniformados y los demonios. Rías terminó de darse la vuelta, pero Heins apenas se inmutó y su arma siguió apuntando.

\- Voy a pedirle que levante las manos y coopere con nosotros, señorita Gremory, o me veré en mi deber partiéndole su delicado rostro con un proyectil que le aseguro le dolerá si sobrevive. – Indicó sin que le flaqueara la voz. El rostro de los demonios presentes se tensó, pero al levantar Rías sus manos parecieron relajarse.

Palabra clave: parecieron.

En un sorprendente arranque de velocidad, el rubio del séquito demoniaco se lanzó sobre el oficial con una cuchilla que llevara debajo de la ropa. El uniformado logró bloquear el embate con su arma, pero el impulso lo echó hacia atrás. Fue todo lo que necesitaba la nobleza Gremory para desplegarse en posiciones de batalla, lanzándose luego Koneko y Kiba contra Heins.

Pero se habían olvidado de algo. Ellos eran demonios con fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, era verdad, pero eran simples adolescentes con algo de entrenamiento. Y pocas veces el entrenamiento puro logra vencer la experiencia en combate real, así como un estudiante de leyes y derecho pocas veces puede ganarle un juicio a un abogado veterano por años. Heins sacó un cuchillo y, con apoyo de su pistola, empezó a bloquear y desviar, con algo de dificultad por la velocidad y fuerza, los embates de Kiba, a la vez que neutralizaba o desviaba los golpes de la peliblanca. Y cada vez que podía, trataba de meterles un tiro con su arma de fuego, ahora en su mano izquierda.

Kiba empezaba a sentirse frustrado y humillado. Su oponente tenía una daga normal, él una espada demoniaca creada por su [Sacred Gear]. Pese a eso, sus ataques siempre eran desviados o bloqueados por este humano con un _cuchillo_. Puede que fuera uno de combate, pero era eso: un cuchillo. Parecía siempre saber donde apuntaría, y cada vez que intentaba un movimiento, finta o ataque, el cuchillo ya esperaba en el destino. Cuando intentó algo más osado, terminó con una bala en el brazo.

Koneko, por su parte, intentaba golpearlo con sus puños y patadas, dejando abolladuras en las murallas y suelo del edificio cada vez que fallaba. Su frustración empezaba a ser notable por su seño fruncido, ya que aun no lograba golpear a su oponente. Casi había sido herida en una ocasión. Luego de un par de minutos, ambos sintieron que eran llamados por la reina de la nobleza, Akeno, y se retiraron de allí. Pronto, un relámpago apareció camino al oficial europeo, que parecía bastante relajado para ser alguien con un relámpago dirigiéndose hacia él. La respuesta a su actitud llegó pronto.

Otro relámpago, sencillamente más fuerte que el de Akeno, se interpuso, destruyó, y terminó por atacar a la nobleza de Rías. Esta logró crear un escudo con su magia que logró protegerlos, pero aun así estaba el hecho de que el ataque estrella de su reina había sido neutralizado como si nada. Al lado de Heins, el mago imperial, Chrystopher, se colocaba perezosamente. De sus dedos salían un par de rayos, haciendo obvio que había sido él quien había lanzado ese relámpago.

Estaban en aprietos.

\- Lo diré otra vez, Rías Gremory… - Sonó la voz cansada del oficial humano, más por su actitud que por su estado físico - …estás bajo arresto. Ríndete y ahórranos a todos el trabajo y lucha que piensas poner.

\- No lo creo. – Respondió la pelirroja desafiante, para luego, acto seguido, lanzar una bola de energía oscura con toques carmesí en ella. Esta avanzó como si nada por el aire, y era eso mismo lo que alertaba que había algo mal en ella. En efecto, era una parte del aclamado "Poder de la Destrucción" del Clan Bael, que Rías había heredado. No importaba que defensas pusieran, ese ataque los obligaría a salir de allí o morir. Rías suspiró cansada, había sido un día estresante sin duda.

Por lo que se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con ambos oficiales aun allí, parados y tranquilos, con el Poder de la Destrucción yendo hacia ellos. Cuando estaba a punto de golpearlos, un círculo de transporte apareció.

\- _"Tontos…"_ – Pensó Rías al verlo – _"El Poder de la Destrucción puede destruir esos círculos. Gastan su tiempo en eso."_

Eso provocó que se sorprendiera más aún cuando el círculo se _abrió_ y dio paso a un portal que llevaba a algún lugar no definido del todo, oscuro, pero a la vez iluminado, negro, pero a la vez con colores, y donde el Poder de la Destrucción fue a parar sin problemas. Rías apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, cuando su reina gritó "¡Rías!" y la empujó fuera de su lugar. Pudo ver como la esfera del Poder de la Destrucción pasaba sobre sus cabezas, atravesando el techo del edificio y perdiéndose en el cielo de la tierra. Detrás de la nobleza, otro "portal" similar al primero se cerraba. Ambos oficiales se acercaron un par de metros más.

\- Rías Gremory. Manos arriba. – Ordenó Heins, impaciencia marcada en su voz. Rías solo miró con impotencia en los ojos, para luego recordar algo y sacar un papel de su bolsillo.

\- Tal vez… - El papel comenzó a brillar a medida que le infundía poder - … en otra ocasión.

El grupo Gremory saltó por la ventana justo después de eso.

Un dragón surgió en el interior del edificio.

\- Vaya, vaya… - Comentó Chrystopher, viendo la escena enfrente suyo.

\- Claro. ¿Quién diría que los Gremory tenían un _jodido dragón_ a su servicio? Ser familiares del líder del inframundo debe tener sus privilegios. – Respondió Heins. Ambos oficiales habían saltado por una de las ventanas del lugar, cayendo sin problemas gracias a un hechizo de viento del mago, y observaban al dragón de tamaño medio aparecer en el lugar donde ellos estuvieran anteriormente - ¿Podría encargarte de él?

\- No creo. – Respondió Chrys, para luego marcar un número en su teléfono. El receptor de la llamada respondió rápido – Tengo a un alterno tuyo con problemas de rabia, ¿puedes venir? Hamburgo, Alemania. – La llamada se cortó después de eso – Vendrán a ayudarnos. Tenemos que mantenerlo aquí.

\- Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. – Suspiró el oficial – Lo mantendré distraído disparándole a los ojos, tu encárgate de herirlo cuando vaya por mi cabeza. – El mago asintió, antes de elevarse en el aire. El oficial de estado mayor recargó su pistola antes de lanzarse a correr en una dirección aleatoria.

 **XXXXX**

El grupo Gremory corría por las calles de Hamburgo, aprovechando la distracción que el dragón guardián de los Gremory había provocado. Fue un golpe de suerte recordar que tenían a tal poderoso ser a su disposición, pero a Rías no le agradaba tener que usarlo como señuelo. Aun así, era fuerte, y sabía que era muy poco probable que perdiera contra un humano y un mago, por muy poderoso que fuera.

Lograron llegar al callejón donde estaba grabado el símbolo mágico que los llevaría de vuelta al inframundo. Debido a que no tenían prisa, podían esperar algunos minutos a que el dragón, de apodo Jack, se encargara de los europeos. Sin embargo, no entraba en los planes de ninguno del grupo el que al cabo de un rato apareciera una bola de fuego en el aire, tan caliente que podían _sentir_ _en su piel_ el calor que emanaba. Era como ver un segundo sol. Poco a poco el fuego se dispersó, dejando ver a un adulto joven que vestía un chaleco grande (pese a haber estado dentro de una bola de fuego, no se veía para nada acalorado), pantalones y botas de combate y cabello negro corto.

\- ¿Refuerzos humanos? – Preguntó Kiba, pese a que sabía que ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta la respuesta.

\- Parece ser poderoso. – Comentó Akeno, como especialista mágica del grupo.

\- …peligro. – Murmuró Koneko.

\- ¿?

\- El… es peligroso. Tiene poder, pero también mucha energía negativa.

\- Pero Jack podría con el… - Protestó Rías. Más una mirada y posterior meneo de cabeza de Koneko tumbaron sus esperanzas.

\- Está en otra liga. No parece humano. – Agregó la peliblanca. El grupo miró en dirección al dragón, quien seguía luchando con los dos humanos anteriores, pensando en una forma de escapar.

\- ¿No humanos? Yo opino que me veo bastante humano, a mi parecer. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Es por la altura?

La heredera y sus sirvientes se dieron la media vuelta tan rápido que pensaron saldrían volando. Detrás de ellos, apoyado en la pared como quien espera a alguien, estaba la misma persona que vieron aparecer envuelta en llamas.

Ni siquiera la habían visto moverse.

\- ¿No? Bueno, tal vez sea el fuego. Como sea. Me presento: soy Joaquín Sapiaín, y soy un usuario de piroquinesis. Y ustedes, pequeños saltamontes, verdes en lo que a experiencia se refiere, deberían salir de aquí pronto. La cosa se pondrá muy fea, y los niños deben dejarles estas cosas a los grandes.

Por toda respuesta, Rías creó una esfera del Poder de la Destrucción y la envió contra Joaquín. Este simplemente creó una llama en su mano que se expandió para encontrarse con dicha esfera, la cual consumió parte del fuego antes de desaparecer. Rías y su nobleza miraron sorprendidos, motivo que provocó que Joaquín siguiera hablando.

\- ¿Sorprendidos? Es simple. El poder de la destrucción devora todo, pero también tiene un límite. Un… "estómago", por así llamarlo. Cuando puede digerir depende del poder de la persona, he allí el porque puedo colmar su capacidad con un fuego pequeño pero poderoso y constante. Ahora, les recomiendo que salgan de aquí. – Dirigió su mirada al dragón – Tengo asuntos que resolver con ese tipejo de allí.

Rías solo pudo asentir débilmente, antes de que ella y su nobleza se dirigieran al símbolo demoniaco. Un poco de energía después, los cuatro se habían ido y solo quedaba Joaquín en el callejón. Este se tronó los dedos antes de alzarse en el cielo.

-Veamos, hijo de perra, quién tiene la mejor mordida. La tuya literal o la mía figurativa. – Dijo, envolviéndose en llamas.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **HQ, IV Regimiento de Magos Alemanes, Japón.**

\- _Herr major_ – Schmidt entró a la oscura sala de mando, iluminada apenas por unas pantallas, solo para ser recibido por un miembro del grupo de mando – Noticias desde Europa. Un dragón ha aparecido en Hamburgo.

\- ¿Un dragón? ¿Es uno de importancia?

\- Negativo. Al parecer había un mago de la _3SP_ en terreno junto a un oficial del estado mayor. Al poco tiempo apareció un mago desconocido contactado por el de la _3SP_ que redujo al dragón tras una corta lucha. Las bajas civiles fueron pocas, y las militares, prácticamente nulas.

-… - El oficial no dijo nada, pero dentro de su bolsillo empezó a marcar un número en su teléfono.

\- También recibimos noticias de que el resto del regimiento llegará hoy. El VI de alemanes y el IX de austriacos ya llegaron, por lo que están empacando sus cosas.

\- Bien. Iré a hacer una llamada. Manténgame informado de cualquier novedad.

El soldado hizo un saludo antes de volver a lo suyo. El oficial se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, caminando hasta quedar en la entrada del lugar. Vigilando que no hubiera nadie escuchando, cosa fácil gracias al silencio que siempre dejaba la noche, marcó el número que tenía ya listo en su teléfono.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hamburgo**

Joaquín, o Jack como le conocían algunos, observaba el cadáver de dragón que yacía frente a él. Este, pese a las escamas que cubrían su cuerpo, mostraba evidentes signos de quemaduras graves, a la vez que uno de sus ojos estaba negro y el otro era inexistente. Cuando se arreglaba las mangas de su chaleco, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Mientras lo revisaba, los dos europeos a su lado observaban la bestia asesinada frente a ellos, hasta hace poco una viva amenaza para la seguridad de la ciudad.

\- Mierda, eso fue un maldito dragón y aun respiro. – Comentó Heins, jugueteando con el seguro de su arma en lo que se le pasaba la adrenalina.

\- Tuvimos suerte de que él llegara, no siempre responde al primer llamado. – Respondió sencillamente Chrystopher – Aun así… ¿negro? La última vez que te vi eras castaño. ¿Te teñiste?

Ignorando al mago europeo que le hablaba, el pelinegro contestó su teléfono - ¿Sí?

\- _¿Estas en Hamburgo?_

\- Correcto.

\- _Supongo que tú te cargaste al dragón que apareció. No se me ocurre de otro que hubiera ido tan rápido para matar algo._

\- No sabía que me tuvieras en tan buena estima.

\- _No fue un cumplido._

\- Lo sé, idiota.

\- _Es tu alterno, ¿no?_

\- Bingo. Tenía que probarlo.

\- _Y la mejor forma de probarlo era, como no, quemar lo que se supone no se quema, o sea, las escamas de dragón._

\- ¡Hey! ¡Se lio a putazos con Thor! ¡Tenía que probar su fuerza!

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro cansado.

\- _Pásame con Chrystopher._

Joaquín le pasó el teléfono al mago, quien seguía observando el cadáver enfrente suyo. Joaquín luego fue con Heins.

\- Buena pieza que te acabas de cobrar. – Fue el comentario del soldado.

\- ¿Así le dices a matar a alguien?

\- ¿No te había ofrecido algo para matarlo? – Preguntó, señalando a Chrystopher.

\- No realmente. Venía más bien por motivos personales. Aunque me interesa eso de la recompensa.

\- Haces bien. Al Imperio le interesaría mantener un lazo con tu persona, por si necesitara efectivos o alguien que se encargara de ciertas cosas.

\- No les puedo hacer un contrato de exclusividad, pero me interesa siempre y cuando me den ciertas cosas a cambio.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Materiales, para ser más preciso.

\- ¿No estarás hablando de…?

\- No ese tipo de materiales. Solo algunos que sean de distinto tipos de densidad material. Sólidos, se entiende.

\- Creo… que me hago una idea. Le diré a mis superiores.

\- ¿Tienes algún enlace directo?

\- Con el Estado Mayor Alemán.

\- Perfecto. Si necesitan que me encargue de algo y no estoy ocupado, comuníquenme. Pídele mi información de contacto a él. – Indicó, señalando al mago de la _3SP_ , quién seguía hablando por el teléfono.

\- Como digas. – Fue la respuesta del militar, estrechando la mano del misterioso mago de fuego.

Si hubieran estado prestando atención, hubieran escuchado que Carlos le decía a Chrystopher " _Hora H en 29, repito, Hora H en 29."_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Campamento del Regimiento "Japón"  
Amanecer**

Issei fue atrapado. Fugándose. Del entrenamiento. Su instructor, o más bien, instructora, lo observaba con la mirada de quien pilla a alguien con las manos en la masa: esto es, haciéndolos cagarse en los pantalones (de forma figurativa, nadie quiere limpiar eso después).

Cogido del cuello de su uniforme, Issei fue arrastrado de vuelta a la fila de reclutas, a la que fue arrojado. Una vez allí fue obligado a ponerse de pie a base de puntapiés de su instructora, quien con su único ojo lo miraba desaprobatoriamente. Una vez de pie y formado frente a su escuadrón, Aleksandra Slirov, como aprendió que se llamaba aquella instructora mercenaria de piel y cabello oscuros, lo encaró de una forma poco… agradable.

\- ¡Hyoudo! ¡¿Por qué estabas intentando fugarte?!

\- Yo…

\- ¡No interrumpas! ¡Te fugabas porque no quieres estar aquí, ¿verdad?! ¡Porque quieres ir a robarte la comida del almuerzo, ¿no?!

\- ¡Negativo, señor!

\- ¡¿Me estás contradiciendo, Hyoudo?!

\- ¡No, señor!

\- ¡¿Por qué estabas fugándote del entrenamiento entonces?!

\- ¡P-para ir a espiar a las mujeres del campamento, señor!

Estaba claro que Issei no quería decir eso, pero el miedo que aplastaba a su persona evitaba cualquier uso de la razón más allá de articular palabras. Los miembros de la fila atrás suyo lograron mantener la compostura, más los de la fila de enfrente no fueron tan cuidadosos.

\- ¿Quién es tu jefe de pelotón, Hyoudo?

\- ¡El teniente Bola de Grasa, señor! – Aunque nunca se supo su nombre, era claro que no le costó mucho aprenderse el apodo que le había dado la instructora producto de su apariencia.

\- ¡Teniente Bola de Grasa! – Llamó la instructora. De algún lado de la fila de enfrente salió corriendo dicho oficial, el cual quien llegó junto al par para luego cuadrarse.

\- ¡Señor, teniente Bola de Grasa presentándose, Señor!

Estaba claro que la instructora Aleksandra tenía a todo el campamento domado.

\- Teniente Bola de Grasa, te destituyo, asciendo a Hyoudo como jefe de pelotón. El sargento Hyoudo es un ignorante pervertido, pero tiene huevos y con tenerlos es suficiente.

\- ¡Señor, sí Señor!

\- Lárgate Bola de Mierda.

El exteniente se largó corriendo a la posición original de Issei, mientras la instructora colocaba al confundido castaño en el lugar que antes ocupaba el oficial. Exactamente, ¿Qué había pasado?

El otro instructor, un pelirrojo que iba por el nombre de Beren, actuaba de forma mucho más amable, aunque no por eso menos exigente. También logró descubrir, a medida que avanzaba el día, que Aleksandra era mucho más tranquila cuando se trataba de no arruinarle la vida a alguna persona o sacarle información (como pudo experimentar de primera mano). El día consistió en un entrenamiento riguroso de disparos, donde Issei aprendió que muchas de las cosas que veía en las películas resultaron ser falsas, seguido de otro entrenamiento de reflejos y reacción. Pese a que en el primero no obtuvo buenos resultados, producto de apenas haber usado un arma antes, consiguió quedar en los mejores en el segundo, cosa que atribuyó a su entrenamiento intensivo con Mikel.

\- _"Estos ataques no son nada."_ – Pensó mientras esquivaba otro golpe de su compañero de _sparring_ – _"Mikel pegaba mucho más duro, y más rápido también."_

Evitó pensar en Graciela. Aun no se recuperaba de las descargas eléctricas.

Al finalizar el almuerzo, les ordenaron tener sus cosas listas para un entrenamiento completo al día siguiente. Eso significaba que debían preparar sus cosas como si fueran a ir a la batalla real, cosa que a muchos desánimos debido a que querían ir al frente. Pese a eso, sus dos instructores se encargaron de que nadie se descuidara con los preparativos para el "Ejercicio de Guerra" al día siguiente.

Antes de que apagaran las luces, Issei consiguió un nuevo uniforme de oficial, al cual le puso los parches del anterior. Mientras hacía el traspaso, decidió dejar solo una de las dos banderas que tenía su uniforme, siendo la elegida la del brazo izquierdo. Salía de la nueva oficina de "Bagaje e Intendencia" vistiendo su nuevo traje, cuando se le cruzó Le Fay quien iba entrando. Mientras esperaban lo que vino a buscar la rubia, entablaron por fin una conversación.

\- ¿Qué esperas que te traigan?

\- Un uniforme nuevo. Durante una practica arruiné el mío tan mal que me sugirieron ir por uno nuevo. Mis instructores aun tratan de ver con que rango me quedo, pues los cupos de magos están llenos.

\- ¿Y que han decidido? Escuché que mañana hay un ejercicio de guerra, o algo así.

\- Dijeron que verían después. Honestamente, creo que fue porque llegué de improviso. Cambiando de tema, supe que te atraparon fugándote del entrenamiento. – Su mirada cambió de desinterés a una pícara. Issei solo rio incómodamente.

\- Pues… sí. Sin querer confesé que quería ir a espiar a las mujeres de la base. Al parecer a mi instructora le hizo gracia que fuera tan honesto, pues destituyó a mi comandante y me ascendió allí mismo. – Explicó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Puede hacer eso? – Preguntó Le Fay preocupada – Se supone que no puedes ir cambiando oficiales y suboficiales como si nada.

\- Pues ya lo hizo. Incluso estoy registrado como teniente. – Issei suspiró, apoyándose en el muro. Alzando la mirada, se encontró con un poster de un oficial que bajaba unos binoculares de su rostro, con su ayudante señalándole algo adelante mientras sostenía unas notas. Abajo decía "Nadie puede ir solo. ¡Enlístate hoy!"

\- Bueno, habrá que ver como resulta todo. Digo, ya que nunca tomaste un curso de oficial…

\- Pero tu si lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

\- B-bueno, tomé algunos exámenes, pero…

\- Tengo una idea. – Sonrió Issei. Tal vez su cuerpo no era lo único que había mejorado después de todo.

Ninguno de ambos había notado el incremento de personal de la base.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Campamento. Amanecer del siguiente día.  
06:00hrs**

Lo primero que notaron que estaba mal, fue que los levantaron rápidamente y casi en silencio. Idas estaban las dianas de la mañana, reemplazadas por los instructores y capitanes levantando a gritos quedos a sus hombres. Issei y sus compañeros, sin saber bien que pasaba, se formaron en la columna que empezaba ya a salir del campamento. Marcharon, entre sueño, comentarios y órdenes de silencio, hacia distintas zonas de Kyoto, donde para su sorpresa, se encontraron con que los americanos y europeos _ya estaban allí_.

Algo no cuadraba.

\- Espero que hayan preparado todo como se les ordenó. – Comentó Kiyome a sus hombres – Porque ahora comienza la Batalla de Kyoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zona de entrada 1  
Invasion Force Alpha (4° de Infantería Japonesa, I/3° y II/3° SUFOG)  
Kyoto Youkai**

Era imposible. Así lo sentían los americanos que luchaban al otro lado. Los estaban esperando. Fue una emboscada imprevisible, que nadie había logrado vislumbrar. Estuvieron a oscuras debido a la prioridad al otro lado del océano, y ahora pagaban las consecuencias.

Subestimar a los Youkai fue un error garrafal. Un joven teniente lo vislumbraba así. Otro, un subteniente, trataba de matar a todo lo que se moviera, ya herido mortalmente en el torso. Los miembros del SUFOG se replegaban y cedían terreno lentamente, manteniendo una cohesión de unidad ante la adversidad que poco se comparaba con los desbandados japoneses, que en su mayoría habían huido. Apenas tres compañías japonesas quedaban en el campo de batalla del total de una división.

Los youkai y todos los otros seres, superándolos en número y abrumándolos con sus ataques, iban estrechando el cerco. La desesperación crecía en los soldados, y los oficiales que quedaban encontraban difícil siquiera hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba. A los japoneses y a ellos apenas les quedaban balas.

Todo estaba perdido.

Maxwell observaba sobrecogido el final inevitable de la fuerza de cruce, soldados muriendo por ataques o hechizos cayendo entre sus hombres. Al poco tiempo estaba convencido de que la misión había fracasado, y que debía cambiarse a salvar a cuantos hombres pudiera. Estaba a punto de dar la orden, cuando un solitario capitán se paró entre sus hombres. Eran los restos del Primer Batallón.

Preguntando a gritos quien estaba al mando, le contestó con voz desesperada un sargento:

\- ¡Señor! ¡Todos los oficiales están muertos, señor!

Sin dudar ni un poco, el capitán Taylor contestó:

\- ¡¿Qué los oficiales a cargo están muertos?! ¡Pues que un suboficial tome el mando!

Desenfundando su arma de servicio, subió sobre una roca y empezó a dirigir un contraataque.

\- ¡Vamos soldados, conmigo! _¡Reagrupaos y atacad!_

Inspirados algunos, envalentados otros, los soldados empezaron a seguirlo. Primero un grupo, luego otro, después una compañía, al final todas las tropas salieron de sus parapetos y cargaron contra el enemigo. El capitán Taylor fue objetivo de una espada voladora que le arrancó la cabeza, pero eso solo hizo que los soldados se volvieron más violentos. A base de granadas, balas y bayonetas empezaron a ganar terreno, forzando su paso sobre unos sobrecogidos Youkai que no sabían de donde los humanos habían sacado fuerzas. Detrás de ellos, los pocos japoneses que quedaban habían calado bayonetas y se habían lanzado a la carga, recordándole al mundo de quienes eran descendientes. Maxwell se encontró, junto a su plana mayor, participando de la suicida carga, ganando un terreno que creían perdido y ahuyentando a los seres que creían victoriosos. Y durante toda esa carga, se repitió un solo grito que levantaba los ánimos y provocaba que volvieran a salir al ataque, frase que sería inmortalizada por ese combate y para todos los siguientes:

 _¡Reagrupaos y atacad!_

.

.

.

 **Bueno, esperaba un cap más largo, pero nunca logré conseguir la info que necesitaba para hacerlo más descriptivo. Por ende, el combate en este cap se limitó a una narración limitada de una de las 3 entradas al mundo Youkai preparadas por los humanos, y las experiencias que hubo allí. Feedback y todo lo demás se agradece, y espero les haya gustado el cap. Si todo marcha a este ritmo, el capítulo final de mi crossover de GATE y Girls und Panzer saldría de aquí a un mes. Sin mucho más que decir, me despido.**

 **RedSS.**


	11. Dimensión Nueva, Misma Casa

**Me disculparía por la demora pero sé que a nadie le importa, asé que iré directo a los reviews.**

 **Erendir: el Kyoto Youkai, pese a sus posibilidades, será algo pasado por encime por necesidades del guion.**

 **Coronadomontes: Precisamente ese es el plan de Azazel: que los humanos ganen algo al inicio y luego aplastarlos cuando se vuelvan confiados. No olvidemos que muchos seres poderosos no están en el campo de batalla (como los Maou, que están en labores políticas).**

 **Soviet Omega: Seguramente a pollo, como todo lo no convencional.**

 **APM 1984: ¿Qué dijimos de hablar de comida? Sobre lo demás, por supuesto. La voluntad de enfrentarse al crudo mundo bélico… ya veremos.**

 **DxD no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9  
Dimensión nueva, Misma Casa  
"No necesitamos ídolos entre los hombres, pues una persona puede morir. Necesitamos ideales e ideas, que por muchos que mueran seguirán en su lugar.  
-Tnte. Coronel Hooks, tras el cruce al mundo Youkai."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zona de Entrada 3  
Invasion Force Charlie (Regimiento "Japón", Batallón Nº 4 de Fuerzas Especiales)  
Kyoto Youkai**

Tensos, impacientes, ansiosos e inseguros, los miembros del Regimiento humano-sobrenatural "Japón" cruzaron el portal en silencio. Sus miembros más veteranos, todos miembros de la JSDF encuadrados en la primera compañía de su primer batallón, vigilaron sus alrededores antes de indicar que era seguro el paso del resto de las tropas. Primero parte de las fuerzas especiales, luego el resto del primer batallón, pronto les siguió el siguiente grupo mientras el primero aseguraba el perímetro y las fuerzas especiales se infiltraban en el terreno y reconocían el lugar, comparando mapas y asegurando puntos clave. Otro grupo de soldados empezaba a entrar en ese momento, siempre con los ruidos de la batalla llegando desde la zona de cruce del primer portal. El tercer batallón y los mandos del regimiento acababan de cruzar cuando la batalla a lo lejos se intensificó, para luego degenerar en lo que se podía presumir era una persecución sin orden ni concierto. Nadie sabía cómo le estaba yendo al SUFOG, pero nadie quería ser el valiente que se aventurara por territorio desconocido para averiguarlo.

El general Kuroishi entró de los últimos al lugar, con un equipo de cámaras esperándolo para grabar su entrada en el territorio (convenientemente, ningún equipo televisivo japonés se encontraba en los otros dos grupos, en los cuales se encontraban los soldados norteamericanos). Tras dedicar una palabras a la prensa, el general se dirigió a la tienda de mando desde donde dirigiría el avance de sus tropas. Sin embargo, nada podía ser tan fácil.

\- ¿Aun no hay contacto con la zona del primer portal? – preguntó, incrédulo, al soldado que lo recibió.

\- Negativo. La lucha parece continuar, pero no sabemos nada más por ahor…

El subalterno se vio interrumpido por la estática de una pantalla, que luego pasó a mostrar una imagen algo distorsionada pero estable del general Maxwell. Kuroishi suspiró de alivio internamente.

\- General Maxwell. Pensamos lo peor.

\- _Nosotros también. Nos estaban esperando y nos emboscaron. Por poco no la contamos._

\- ¿Tan grave fue?

\- _Casi nos debimos retirar. Por suerte, nuestras tropas lograron reagruparse y contraatacar a los Youkai, pero tendremos que permanecer a la defensiva por un periodo breve de tiempo. Cuando menos las bajas del enemigo son cuantiosas, no lograran oponer una resistencia fuerte en las otras zonas._

\- Entiendo. Montaré expediciones de avance apenas estén listos los hombres.

\- _Me comunicaré cuando mi tropa este lista y tenga un conteo de bajas._ – con esas palabras, Maxwell se desconectó. Kuroishi ordenó enlazar con la segunda zona de invasión en lo que le indicaba a su ayudante que preparara un grupo de soldados listos para internarse de inmediato en la zona enemiga. En cosa de una hora, en una tienda de campaña, los oficiales del tercer batallón del regimiento "Japón" y de una compañía de fuerzas especiales recibían instrucciones de lo que debían hacer.

\- En resumen, – concluía el ayudante de Kuroishi – Deben extender nuestras líneas y abarcar la mayor cantidad de terreno posible. Tenemos entendido que gran parte de enemigos se hallan al otro lado de la ciudad y están muy dañados, por lo que debería ser fácil. Aun así tengan cuidado, pues podría haber guardias o vigilantes. – Señaló el mapa extendido sobre la mesa – Basándonos en la información que tenemos hemos diseñado dos rutas mayores, tres rutas menores y una red de puntas clave a mantener. Las rutas serán para el tercer batallón y los puntos clave para las fuerzas especiales. Tienen libertad para elegir como distribuirse. Eso es todo.

Issei poco entendió lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero entendió que debían avanzar en el territorio enemigo y eso lo ayudaba. Confiaba en que Le Fay, quien se encontraba al lado suyo como su ayudante, hubiera entendido mejor que él las palabras de su superior del ejército japonés. Era debido a eso que agradeció internamente de sobremanera la llamada del oficial superior de Kiyome a sus subalternos para explicarles mejor todo y distribuir las rutas de avance.

\- Tenemos que cubrir estas cinco rutas – indicó, se forma mucho más clara y precisa que el ayudante – Quiero una compañía en cada una de las principales. La compañía de Kiyome se dividirá para cubrir las tres rutas más pequeñas. ¿Todo claro?

\- ¡Si! – fue la respuesta unánime. El oficial los despidió con un gesto y el grupo se desintegró, yendo cada uno con sus respectivos soldados.

La Batalla de Kyoto de ellos iba a comenzar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Bola de Grasa, tu vas primero, en el frente. Que los otros dos escuadrones vayan por las calles vecinas. Yo iré justo detrás con el equipo de mando. Cuidado por donde van y mantengan los ojos abiertos.

Ante las instrucciones dadas por Issei, los sargentos de su pelotón se dispersaron y salieron con sus miembros en las direcciones indicadas. Issei suspiró y se masajeó los hombros, mostrando un semblante complejo en su rostro.

\- Se nota que no acostumbras a dar órdenes – comentó Le Fay al lado suyo. Issei giró los ojos antes de responder.

\- No pensé que terminaría en esta posición por contestarle a la instructora… bueno, es hora de movernos. Itou-san – llamó al observador de radio – toma al hombre de radio, al médico y a un escolta y ve delante de nosotros. Iremos justo detrás de ustedes.

\- Entendido.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En un restorán del Kyoto Youkai se encontraban comiendo dos personas. Era un par raro, pero nada fuera de lo común para el mundo sobrenatural. El primer integrante del par era un adulto joven que parecía estar al inicio de sus veinte, vestido con un chaleco largo y pantalones y botas de combate, con el cabello negro. Su acompañante, por el contrario, era una chica algo más joven que él, que aparentaba estar en su adolescencia, bastante más baja, con el cabello rubio y ropas civiles comunes. Si fuera el mundo humano seguramente el pelinegro estaría recibiendo miradas acusatorias de abusar de una menor, pero en dicha situación ambos estaban en un local no muy lejos de una zona de guerra, por lo que ninguno de los clientes les prestó mucha atención. El ambiente era tranquilo, salvo por el traqueteo de la fusilería humana a lo lejos.

O eso pensaban.

La atmósfera apacible fue rota de súbito cuando un Yokai lobo irrumpió en el lugar, mostrando evidentes signos de cansancio, y avisando con voz ronca:

\- ¡Los humanos ya vienen! ¡Son cientos de ellos!

\- ¿Lograron vencer a los nuestros?

\- ¡Entraron por otra parte! ¡Todo el ejército está combatiendo al otro lado de la ciudad! ¡No hay guardias disponibles para combatirlos!

El pánico se apoderó del lugar. En cuestión de pocos minutos el local estaba casi vacío, quedando solo los trabajadores quienes buscaron poner a resguardo todo lo posible antes de huir de igual forma. Encogiéndose de hombros, el extraño par que estaba comiendo terminó tranquilamente su comida para luego salir de allí, dejando algo de dinero en la mesa como pago.

\- ¿Lograron llegar hasta aquí? Parece que invadieron por más de un punto después de todo… - Comentó el hombre del par, caminando como si nada en las ahora desiertas calles. Su acompañante se inclinó de hombros mientras revisaba sus alrededores en busca de alguna señal de civilización. Su búsqueda dio resultado cuando logró ver a un grupo de guardias ir corriendo por la calle vecina en dirección a donde supuestamente estaban los humanos.

\- Vayamos a ver como va el [Emperador Rojo]…

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- _¡Teniente! ¡Logramos contenerlos pero necesitaremos apoyo!_

\- ¡Enviaré ayuda cuanto antes, resistan!

\- _¡Entendido!_

\- _Aquí segundo pelotón. Iremos a ayudar al primero. Cambio._

\- _Este es el tercer pelotón. Bloquearemos la calle lateral para evitar que los flanqueen, cambio._

\- Entendido. Itou-san, dirígete hacia el primer pelotón y apóyalos. Pregunta a la base si ya tienen lista la artillería.

\- _Entendido señor._

\- Cambio y fuera.

Cortando el contacto por radio, Issei se estiró un poco en lo que él y su grupo seguían avanzando en dirección a los disparos. Varios minutos habían pasado desde que se dividiera su pelotón y por fin habían encontrado la dichosa resistencia Youkai que, aunque en pequeños números, su agilidad y experiencia les daban una ventaja sobre los humanos. Para Issei no era algo agradable pensar que sus amigos estaban entre los miembros del primer pelotón, pero se consoló pensando en que todos ellos eran capaces a su manera y podrían arreglárselas de una forma u otra hasta que pudieran salir de allí.

Pasaron otra calle, acercándose cada vez más, cuando el lugar quedó en silencio. No solo los disparos cesaron, sino que todo ruido ambiental paró también. Era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera decidido guardar silencio en ese preciso momento. Presintiendo algo malo, los cuatro militares del regimiento especial decidieron acercarse entre sí, cubriéndose las espaldas mientras revisaban sus alrededores.

\- ¿Ven algo? – preguntó Issei, siempre expectante de las casas en sus alrededores.

\- Negativo – dijo uno de los escoltas, igualmente expectante.

\- Nada – respondió el otro.

\- ¿Fay…?

Le Fay seguía observando con ojos atentos, como esperando algo. Los cerró por unos segundos, pareciendo concentrarse, para luego…

\- ¡! ¡Arriba!

…dar un grito y lanzar un hechizo de viento que sacó a los cuatro del lugar, justo antes de que un ataque impactara contra el suelo y dejara un pequeño cráter. Levantándose entremedio del polvo había un Youkai con rasgos lobeznos, al cual pronto se le unieron otros dos. Todos miraban agresivamente al grupo de humanos.

\- Fay, encárgate del de la derecha. Ustedes dos encárguense del de la izquierda. El del centro es mío – ordenó el castaño teniente. Indecisión rondaba sus pensamientos, al ser su primera vez en un campo de batalla en el que el oponente buscaba matarlo expresamente a él (a diferencia de Vali, que solo buscaba darle una paliza) y a sus compañeros, pero no dejó que dicha emoción se infiltrara en su voz, la cual logró, contra todo pronóstico, salir firme y decidida.

\- Entendido – Le Fay se alejó tensamente hacia la derecha, siguiéndola uno de los Youkai. Los dos escoltas asintieron y se dirigieron a la izquierda, llevándose con ellos al que estaba frente a ellos. Issei clavó su mirada en el que quedaba, que parecía ser el más fuerte y el líder del grupo, para luego sacar su pistola e invocar su [Sacred Gear].

 **[Boost]**

" _Bueno, aquí voy_ " pensó, antes de lanzarse contra su oponente.

 **XXXXX**

Falló otro disparo sobre su oponente, quien se lanzó al suelo para evitarlo. No perdiendo mucho tiempo, lanzó un puñetazo con la [Boosted Gear] hacia el ser mitológico, quien recibió el golpe y contraatacó con una patada que Issei logró bloquear de pura suerte. Intentó volver a la ofensiva, pero un certero golpe en su costado lo hizo rodar por el suelo algunos metros, desde donde logró ver que el Youkai había saltado en el aire, dispuesto a repetir su primer ataque. Bloqueando con la [Boosted Gear], el impacto lo hizo escupir sangre y dejar un pequeño cráter en el suelo, cosa que lo hizo lanzar un pequeño grito. Recomponiéndose, logró acertarle un disparo al Youkai con su pistola, haciendo que este saltara de vuelta y dejando al castaño volver a ponerse de pie a tiempo para esquivar y bloquear otra oleada de golpes rápidos. Buscando crear espacio entre ellos, Issei cargó un _Dragon Shot_ que disparó cuando su enemigo acortaba la distancia entre ambos, provocando que este último se alejara a una distancia prudente del cráter que quedó entre ambos.

 **[Boost]**

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes, perrito? -preguntó el castaño burlonamente, en lo que usaba su manga para limpiarse un poco de sangre de su labio y quitarse algo del sudor y polvo que bloqueaban su vista. Su oponente gruñó peligrosamente, pero se mantuvo esperando un desliz del japonés. Este se presentó en forma de una mirada del teniente hacia Le Fay, al haber una explosión en su área, lo que le dio suficiente tiempo al ser sobrenatural para lanzarse sobre Issei y derribarlo de un golpe, su arma de fuego saliendo despedida por el impulso.

\- ¡Gah…!

Siguiendo su asalto, el youkai le cruzó el pecho a lo ancho con un golpe de su brazo, provocando que el castaño girara en el aire, para luego rematarlo con un codazo de la misma articulación. Cuando Issei apenas se recuperaba del golpe, el atacante saltó en el aire para acabar con al vida del invasor de su tierra natal.

\- Ugh… - Issei logró ver justo a tiempo al youkai ir hacia él, colocando la [Boosted Gear] enfrente suyo.

 **[Boost]**

Recibiendo el impacto de lleno, la [Sacred Gear] evitó que su cuerpo fuera aplastado por la masa de pelos y carne que cayó sobre su maltrecho cuerpo. No contento con el dolor que le ocasionaba al humano, el youkai abrió sus fauces y hundió sus dientes en la carne del hombro izquierdo del castaño.

\- ¡Aaahhh…!

Moviendo la cabeza por el dolor, Issei logró visualizar su pistola a un costado suyo. Extendiendo dolorosamente su brazo derecho en lo que luchaba por mantener a raya el empuje de su oponente con el izquierdo, consiguió tomar su arma, apoyarla en el torso de su enemigo, y jalar numerosas veces el gatillo hasta que sintió que y no quedaban balas. El youkai, recibiendo los impactos directos, saltó lejos de allí y se quedó a cierta distancia, lamiendo sus heridas y observando al castaño que apenas lograba ponerse de pie.

 **[Boost]**

" _Esto no se ve bien…_ " dirigiendo su mirada brevemente a sus costados, Issei vio que los dos escoltas luchaban difícilmente contra su oponente. Este saltaba de uno a otro, provocando que cambiaran constantemente entre defenderse y disparar sus armas. Al otro lado, Le Fay luchaba mano a mano contra el youkai, quien no parecía ser muy poderoso pero si veloz. Volviendo a concentrarse en su oponente, Issei buscó una nueva manera de enfrentarlo sin terminar como hace unos segundos.

[ _Compañero. Tengo una idea para que acabes rápido con este perro. Si sigues alargando la lucha terminarás por matarte más rápido de lo recomendable_ ]

" _Escuchémosla entonces, Ddraig."_

\- ¡Grrr! – gruñó el lobo humanoide, preparándose para la nueva ofensiva del castaño. Este, por su parte, usó la nueva energía obtenida con su [Sacred Gear] para cargar contra él, puño listo para golpearlo.

Su primer ataque falló, pero logró darle una patada en el estómago que lo hizo perder su compostura el suficiente tiempo como para darle un certero golpe con su [Sacred Gear]. Aprovechando el momento, cargó otro _Dragon Shot_ que amenazó con disparar, provocando que el Youkai buscara nuevamente crear espacio entre ambos, saltando lejos de Issei.

Esto era lo que buscaba el castaño. Viendo cual era el lugar donde caería, esperó a que estuviera cercano al suelo para lanzar su ataque de energía dragónica, el cual se acercó rápidamente a su oponente. Este abrió los ojos al ver que había caído en la treta, intentando esquivar el ataque pero apenas logrando salvarse. Para su mala suerte, sin embargo, pudo comprobar con horror y dolor como su brazo y pierna izquierdos eran eliminados de su cuerpo, provocando que cayera el suelo con un gemido lastimoso.

Issei respiró fuertemente, buscando recuperar el aliento, cuando escuchó un grito legar desde su izquierda. Girando la vista, observó al Youkai en aquel lugar realizar un corte a lo largo del estómago de uno de los escoltas, procediendo entonces a agarrarlo del brazo y lanzarlo contra Issei. Este apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse antes de recibir al soldado y caer ambos al suelo un par de metros más allá, justo para que Issei viera como el Youkai atravesaba el pecho del otro escolta.

\- ¡NO!

El soldado soltó su arma, cayendo de rodillas, para luego, débilmente, jalar la anilla de la granada que llevaba al pecho. El youkai, que apenas había notado la acción ante el alivio de haber eliminado la amenaza, falló en quitarse a tiempo del lugar, resultando con heridas y quemaduras leves en su costado derecho al ocurrir la explosión. Gruñendo, giró su vista hacia Issei, quien había dejado al escolta herido tendido en el suelo y se encontraba ante él protectoramente.

El tercer youkai del grupo cayó arrastrándose unos metros entre ambos, apareciendo Le Fay junto a Issei. Apenas mostraba un par de arañazos en su uniforme, pero se le notaba cansada. Por su parte, el youkai con el que peleaba evidenciaba varias heridas menores, pero se veía bastante capaz de continuar.

\- Esto… se ve mal… - comentó el castaño, viendo su situación. El aparente líder del grupo, aquel al que le faltaban ahora un brazo y una pierna, se había levantado con ayuda de un palo que encontró en el lugar y se colocó entre sus dos acompañantes. Issei y Le Fay se prepararon para luchar por su supervivencia, pero…

 _¡SLASH!_

… un corte apareció en el ahora inválido youkai, atravesándolo de pies a cabeza y cortándolo efectivamente a la mitad. Ambos youkai restantes miraron con horror el acontecimiento, girándose para encontrar al usuario de la guadaña que había realizado la faena. Aquella persona era una joven rubia que aparentaba estar en su adolescencia, quien sostenía una guadaña bastante extraña para ambas partes: la base parecía ser de un material resistente, que ninguno supo identificar, mientras que lo que sería la hoja del arma estaba hecha de lo que parecía ser un polvo negro que vibraba constantemente. Si quedaba alguna duda de que tan poderoso era el instrumento, unas cuentas hojas de árboles caían por el lugar en el momento. Una de ellas cayó encima de la extraña hoja del arma…

…y se cortó sin resistencia alguna.

Ambos youkai tragaron saliva, Issei lo tomó como su oportunidad para lanzar otro _Dragon Shot_ sobre sus enemigos, el cual ambos lograron esquivar pero significó que se distrajeron de la recién llegada. Esta giró su arma ágilmente para luego proceder a rebanar a uno de los youkai en el aire, cortándolo en dos, para luego golpear con la empuñadura al otro, quitándole el aire de los pulmones y dejándolo caer al suelo donde terminó por atravesarle el pecho con la punta de su arma. Acabado su trabajo, apoyó su arma sobre su hombro y observó al castaño curiosamente, sin decir palabra alguna.

\- …

\- Eh… ¿hola?

\- Tan sociable como siempre, por lo que veo.

Quien habló era el pelinegro que andaba con la rubia anteriormente. Issei lo reconoció como aquel que había aparecido una vez en el barco de Mikel y desapareció lanzándose por la borda, aunque ahora tenía el cabello negro.

\- Tu eras… Jack, ¿no es así?

\- Bingo. Veo que me recuerdas, [Emperador Rojo]. Debo decir, no esperaba encontrarte en estas circunstancias – comentó casualmente el pelinegro. – Esta de aquí es Pía, por si te interesa. Este trabajo es típico de ella. Rápido, limpio y simple.

\- Increíble – comentó Le Fay, observando la aun vibrante guadaña – Está usando magnetismo para tomar las partículas de arena metálica del suelo, juntarlas de esa forma específica y hacerlas vibrar, haciendo que sean eficaces para cortar lo que sea.

\- Perdona, ¿las qué para que cosa? – preguntó Issei, entendiendo menos de la mitad de lo dicho por su compañera.

\- Básicamente, toma el metal que hay en el suelo con electricidad y lo usa para formar la hoja de su guadaña. Por cierto, mi nombre real es Joaquín, pero puedes decirme como gustes – comentó el pelinegro. – Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos…? Ah sí. Pía, ¿serías tan amable de arreglarle el estómago a ese hombre? Dudo que quieran ver como se le salen las tripas.

La rubia asintió y se acercó al escolta herido, iniciando un hechizo de sanación. Mientras, Jack recogía los restos mortales de los youkai y los guardaba en lo que Issei tomó como una dimensión de bolsillo. Pía terminó pronto de curar al soldado herido, sanando de paso las heridas de Issei y Le Fay.

\- Probablemente nos veamos pronto, [Sekiryuutei]. Deberías tener cuidado con que no te vuelen la cabeza, a mi jefa le interesa ver tú crecimiento y el del [Blanco]. Nos vemos. – Se despidió el pelinegro, retirándose por una de las calles laterales junto con Pía – Ah, puede que desees ir con tus soldados. Debería haber terminado la lucha allí también.

Con esas palabras, el par desapareció. Issei y Le Fay parpadearon un par de veces, procesando la desaparición de ambos, antes de cargar al inconsciente escolta y dirigirse hacia donde estaba el resto del pelotón. Con el fin del combate la dimensión que los mantenía aislados se deshizo, permitiendo que el contacto por radio volviera, y con él, la llegada de mensajes, esta vez alentadores.

\- _Señor, logramos rechazar a los Youkai que nos atacaban. Lo esperamos aquí_ – fue lo que dijo Itou por la radio cuando Issei confirmó que estaba bien. El oficial y su ayudante se dirigieron al lugar indicado sin mayor demora, sin despreocuparse nunca de vigilar sus alrededores para evitar una sorpresa como la anterior.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Región de los Balcanes, en alguna parte de Hungría…**

Contrario a lo pensado por muchos sobrenaturales y gobiernos, no todos los no-humanos habían abandonado ese mundo en el que llevaban años, si es que no décadas viviendo. Un claro ejemplo de eso era una colonia de demonios de clase baja y media en los Balcanes, en el campo. La mayoría de ellos eran sirvientes que lograron ganarse su libertad, habiendo regresado al inframundo los pocos que aun pertenecían a noblezas o casas demoniacas. La existencia era tranquila, y la coexistencia con los humanos, pacífica. Nadie, excepto personas de mucha confianza, sabía la verdadera naturaleza del grupo, y todos habían guardado el secreto fielmente. Incluso algunos habían formado familias con humanos, cosa que siempre provocaba risas cuando se traía a la mesa en las tertulias nocturnas de la comunidad. Las guerras humanas tampoco habían alcanzado dicha zona del globo en bastantes décadas, provocando que la flora y fauna locales sobrevivieran en un buen estado de conservación.

La vida parecía apacible, y nada indicaba lo contrario como para pensar algo de ocasional visitante que aparecía preguntando por indicaciones o que pasaba a comprar suministros para seguir su viaje, usualmente al oeste, camino de las grandes ciudades, o del este, hacia el campo u otros países. Y por supuesto, poco había que dudar cuando uno de los demonios de clase media hizo notar una temprana tarde que venía otro conjunto de vehículos humanos, que parecía estar volviendo de una excursión a las montañas del este cerca de la frontera. Saliendo algunos de los habitantes para saludarlos o verlos pasar, unos pocos se pusieron cerca del camino para intentar venderles mercaderías locales, como lo eran los cultivos o la fiambrería.

Eso hizo todo aun más sorprendente cuando la caravana de transportes grandes se detuvo en el centro del pueblo y de estos descendieron soldados, quienes sin perder apuro apuntaron sus armas contra la población. Apenas les tomó unos segundos a los más agudos procesar que estaba pasando, pero ya era muy tarde.

\- ¡Ejercito Imperial! ¡Todos quietos y con las manos donde pueda verlas! – Gritó un oficial dentro de los recién llegados.

Uno de los "ancianos" de la aldea (pues solo había envejecido su apariencia para evitar levantar sospechas y presentarse como un anciano del pueblo) intentó acercarse a los soldados para preguntar que estaba pasando, pero solo recorrió la mitad de su camino cuando fue encañonado por un par de militares.

\- ¡Quietos dije! ¡Todos en grupos de 5, YA! ¡Quien no obedezca no tendrá una segunda oportunidad! – Gritó nuevamente el aparente comandante del grupo. Más vehículos con soldados aparecieron en las salidas del pueblo, descendiendo de ellos más uniformados que terminaron por completar el cerco. En ambas salidas principales y en la plaza central se desplegó una lámina metálica cuadrada, la cual tenía dibujado algo que muchos reconocieron: un círculo mágico. Un soldado de cada grupo, vistiendo un uniforme ligeramente diferente al resto, se fue acercando a dichos círculos y activándolos, iniciando la conexión con otro lugar y permitiendo la aparición de más magos en la escena. Si los demonios del lugar, casi ninguno de los cuales tenía experiencia bélica, pensaba que tenían una posibilidad, esta se estrelló contra un muro de concreto sólido mientras veían aparecer cada vez más magos por dichos círculos de transporte.

Los soldados ordenaron, sin miramientos ni contemplaciones, a todos los grupos en filas, para luego pasar por ellos con una especie de escáner con el que revisaban rápidamente a cada miembro de estos. Varios de los integrantes de dichos grupos fueron separados de estos y colocados en un gran grupo aparte. Aunque al inicio no fue claro, pronto se hicieron una idea de lo que estaba pasando: todos los apartados eran demonios.

En uno de los grupos, el escáner pasó por una pequeña niña de no más de diez años. Su padre había sido ya enviado al grupo mayor, pero el soldado tuvo una mirada confundida en su rostro.

\- ¡Señor!

\- ¿Qué sucede? No perdamos tiempo.

\- Mire esto.

El superior del soldado se acercó y revisó el escáner, enviando miradas ocasionales a la niña en cuestión. Su mirada se desvió hacia el demonio que habían sacado del grupo, luego hacia la madre de la niña, y por último de nuevo a ella. Una mirada de comprensión apareció en su confundido rostro.

\- Una híbrido…

\- ¿Señor?

\- Esta niña es una híbrido. Hija de un caído y una humana.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella, señor?

\- Déjame ver… tú – dijo, señalando a la madre de la niña - ¿Ella ha despertado o usado sus poderes?

\- N-no… aun no le hemos dicho…

\- Bien, los científicos van a _amar_ esto… - se giró sobre sus talones y llamó a un grupo de soldados – Lleven a la niña al camión. Encierren también a todos los híbridos que encuentren los otros grupos.

\- Señor, sí señor.

Tomándola de sus brazos, la niña fue arrastrada hacia uno de los camiones en lo que otros soldados restringían a la madre de esta, arrojándola sobre el grupo de demonios. Pronto otros niños sufrían el mismo destino, algunos de ellos siendo adolescentes y otros siendo adultos jóvenes y algunos siendo apenas bebés. Las escenas se repetían incansablemente: algunos se quedaban donde estaban, otros hacia los camiones, otros hacia el grupo grande. Cuando hubieran terminado de revisar a todos los miembros del pueblo, el comandante ordenó a todos los que no habían sido colocados en el grupo mayor que volvieran a sus casas y cerrarán sus puertas y ventanas. Aunque varios protestaron, la amenaza latente de las armas y las súplicas de los demonios en el grupo lograron que cedieran y desaparecieran de la escena. Expectantes, los demonios observaron temerosos como un número considerable de magos y soldados se colocó en frente de ellos.

\- ¡Atención! – Los soldados y magos se alinearon, una primera fila hincada, una segunda parada. - ¡Apunten…! – Los fusiles fueron levantados y apuntados contra la masa sobrenatural, quien ya veía claramente el destino que les aguardaba.

\- ¡FUEGO!

 _¡RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_

.

.

.

El silencio se hizo en el pueblo. A un gesto del comandante, parte de los vehículos salió del lugar escoltando los camiones que cargaban a los híbridos. El resto de los soldados y magos se acercó a su comandante, quien revisó el lugar con la mirada y luego hizo otro gesto. No se necesitaron más palabras. A los pocos minutos, los magos desaparecían con sus círculos mágicos y los militares se retiraban por el camino, dejando atrás un pueblo en llamas con sus gritos adoloridos asfixiándose a medida que sus últimos habitantes fallecían producto del fuego y la falta de oxígeno.

Lo peor de todo, es que no era ni la primera ni la última vez que ocurría algo así en la purga contra los seres sobrenaturales.

.

.

.

 **¡Damn! Ese final no estaba planeado… en realidad, lo improvisé sobre la marcha, ya que me olvidé como cerraba el capítulo (muchos meses en Stand by, que puedo decir). Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto (espero). También empezaré a editar capítulos anteriores, para arreglar errores y corregir algunas líneas.**

 **RedSS.**


End file.
